Un camino a la oscuridad
by kurama-sama11
Summary: "El chico de la profecía sera el responsable, de traer la paz o la destrucción al mundo"Después de la lucha en el Valle del Fin,Naruto es secuestrado por Akatsuki,pero Óbito planea hacer una alianza con el.Manipulando la oscuridad de su corazón y sus deseos oscuros,hará que Naruto tome una decisión,que transformara la historia y hará temblar al Mundo Ninja. Naruto Dark/Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí, esta mi primer trabajo como autor/escritor, en Fanfiction. Realmente no tengo mucha, experiencia escribiendo, pero llevo suficiente tiempo leyendo historias en este sitio, así que un día me dije ¿Por qué no escribir una historia? Así que el gusanito de la curiosidad, en un trabajo en conjunto, con mi musa de la inspiración… y TA-DA aquí esta, esta historia.**

**Bueno, de los muchos trabajos e historias en este sitio, que la mayoría coincide en una cosa. Naruto termina siendo el héroe y el Salvador del mundo. Ya sea viaje en el tiempo, como ninja de Kumo, Suna, Iwa, Kiri… hermano de algún personaje de su edad, adoptado por un clan, con sus padres vivos, aprendiz de algún Oc o adoptado por alguno; con algún Kekkei Genkai ya sea Sharingan, Rinnegan, Mokuton, alguno inventado. Siendo Namikaze, Uchiha, Sarutobi, Senju, ayuda de algún clan perdido, poderes de Dios, bla bla bla.**

**Ya aclarado mi punto, retomamos donde quede; así que mi gusanito después de leer el fanfiction "Complete" donde Naruto se reúne con su parte Ying, y tiene una personalidad un poco oscura u otro donde el kyubi lo posee después de ver morir a Iruka. Mi gusanito se transformo en un gusanito oscuro. Así que me decidí por hacer una historia, con un Naruto malvado, malo, MALOO buajajajaaaaaaa Cof Cof…**

**En cuanto las ideas de los fanfictions que he mencionado, no dijo que son malos, noo sino que yo que los he leído, ya que mi gusanito es oscuro decidí hacer mi historia así, no es que desprecie esas historias, en verdad algunas son muy interesantes de hecho son mis favoritas, pero yo quiero hacer mi historia así. **

**Una aclaración la más importante de todas: ESTA HISTORIA SE VA ACABAR, NO IMPORTA CUANTO TIEMPO PASE, NI QUIEN ME CRITIQUE. YO ESCRIBIRE Y TERMINARE ESTA HISTORIA NO IMPORTA SI PASAN AÑOS, ESTE ES MI HOBBY. Aquí esta sin más preámbulo mi historia.**

Cambio de escena, lugar o personaje

-Personaje hablando-

_Pensamientos de personaje_

**Jutsus de cualquier tipo**

**-Biju hablando-**

_**Biju pensando**_

-Zetsu blanco hablando, **Zetsu negro hablando-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes, no son míos, la última vez que comprobé, no me llamaba, Masashi Kishimoto. **

Capitulo 1. Un pequeño cambio.

_Y un día tendrás un alumno… este alumno va a ser el responsable de una gran revolución, en el mundo… en la que finalmente traerá al paz o __**la destrucción**__, el decidirá el destino de todos…_

_Gran Sapo Sabio _

El Valle del fin, lugar de una batalla épica, entre los dos fundadores y líderes de sus respectivos clanes: Hashiramara Senju y Madara Uchiha, la Voluntad de Fuego y la Maldición del Odio, donde un pequeño cambio, que cambio totalmente el mundo ninja transformando el futuro, y donde un nuevo cambio lo volvería a cambiar.

En la actualidad los últimos descendientes, dos guerreros, dos shinobis, pero sobre todos amigos, a los pies de sus estatuas, uno con una cola de chakra del Kyubi, y el otro con la segunda fase del sello maldito, un **Rasengan **moradoy **Chidori **negro, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke; amigos, compañeros y rivales, se preparan para su ataque final cada uno da un salto enfrente y sus ataques chocan.

**Rasengan**

**Chidori**

La esfera de chakra negro formada por, la colisión de ambos ataques, se empieza a destruir desde el centro, dentro dos niños hacen el símbolo de reconciliación. Después de eso se ve a Naruto en el suelo desmayado y a Sasuke de pie, la lluvia cae sobre ambos shinobis la banda de Konoha marcada con un rasguño que parte en símbolo a la mitad, el dolor invade al Uchiha que cae de rodillas escupiendo sangre en el proceso, terminado de cara invertida a su compañero, viéndolo fijamente, cuando el dolor desaparece el Uchiha se levanta con mucho pesar y reanuda su marcha sin mirar atrás.

Ajeno a la que pasa, una especie de planta que se asemeja a la trampa de la Venus atrapamoscas, emerge del suelo, dentro de ella, un humano con el cuerpo dividido a la mitad en dos, con piel de dos colores, el lado izquierdo era blanco, con un ojo, con pupila amarilla y esclerótica blanca, la nariz, boca con dientes redondeados y el lado derecho era negro, también con un ojo amarillo, sin pupila, ancho y sin pestañear, nada más nada de nariz boca u otra características, y cabello corto, color verde claro, su cuerpo estaba cubierto, con una capa negra, con nubes rojas.

-Debemos tomarlo ya, **No hay que hacerlo al pie de la letra primero, busca un kunai, ¿**De donde lo obtengo? **De la bolsa del chico- **una rama busca un kunai en la bolsa del bolsillo izquierdo de Naruto,- Ya lo tengo ahora, **Levanta al chico – **una rama lo levanta y lo acerca al Akatsuki- **Toma su mano derecho y has un corte en la palma, **Ya lo tengo, **Muy bien ahora coloca el sello- **un papel con un kanji escrito "_anular" _al entrar en contacto con la sangre, brillo y se desvaneció, quedando el kanji, marcado el al piel.

– Ahora el paño- dijo el blanco con una sonrisa, sacando un paño negro de dentro de su capa, dejándolo a unos cuantos metros del _hitae-ate_ de sasuke, revelando una única nube roja, como si fuera, un trozo de su capa, después, clavo el kunai a mitad de la nube, dejando que la sangre se, funda con lo rojo de la nube.

-**Ahora llevémoslo con el, **Muy bien- tomando a Naruto de la vid, la cual regreso a su cuerpo, y metiéndolo dentro de su ropa y fundiéndose en el suelo.

Kakashi tenia un mal presentimiento, en cuanto supo que sasuke había dejado la aldea, dejo escapar un suspiro, supo que tarde temprano, saldría para cumplir con su camino de venganza, hacia su hermano, pensó que su platica con el, el día anterior, tendría un impacto mayor impacto en el, se equivoco, sasuke estaba ya corrompido con el hambre de poder, y venganza.

Pero cuando supo que Naruto, había salido en su búsqueda, con demás compañeros, bajo el liderazgo de Shikamaru, se tranquilizo un poco, pero cuando más iba pasando y viendo a los demás genin, en su camino junto a Pakkun, y ver el estado en el que los encontraron empezó a acelerar, su viaje, no estaba preocupado por ellos, el primer y segundo grupo medico, y los hermanos de la arena, se harían cargo de llevarlos a la aldea, a su hospitalización, no es que era insensible, a los demás genin, sino que su preocupación se centraba en sus estudiantes, la ultima vez había llegado a tiempo, y evito la confrontación de sus dos técnicas, el **Rasengan **y el **Chidori, **pero ahora, sin que nadie los detengan, podrían haberse matado y las nubes negras, la lluvia, y la gran cantidad de chakra; sin duda no auguraba nada bueno

– ¿Cuanto falta Pakkun?- dándose la vuelta, para mirar a su invocación

–Ya estamos aquí- llegando al fin del bosque.

La luz bloqueo su vista, llegando al Valle del fin.

-¿Donde esta los chicos?- dijo Kakashi levantando su _hitae-ate _revelando su Sharingan, buscando, cualquier cosa color naranja o azul.

-hay algo aquí - dijo Pakkun acercándose a un objeto – y parece que es de Sasuke –

Kakashi acercándose al objeto, revelándose el _hitai-ate _de su alumno con un sutil pero, marcada línea en el símbolo de la hoja que, significaba que un shinobi, se convertía en un _nuke-nin_ o un ninja renegado.

-aquí hay algo más Kakashi, tiene sangre, de Naruto y parece que te interesara- recogiendo rápidamente el _hitai-ate _ de su alumno, corrió hacia Pakkun, al llegar su vista de poso en el objeto.

En el suelo, un rastro de sangre corría del objeto, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio, finalmente el trozo de tela, era de color negro, con una nube roja en el y en el centro un kunai que tenia rastros de sangre de Naruto, rápidamente se mordió el pulgar y llamo al resto de sus ninken, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, los otros 7 perros, aparecieron, Kakashi con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-huelan eso- señalando al paño- y busquen el rastro, rápido y ahora-

Pakkun con una expresión triste, lo miro – eso no va a funcionar- Kakashi lo miro con los ojos llenos de frustración –claro que va a funcionar, tiene que funcionar- Pakkun miro al suelo y sacudió la cabeza –aun si hubiera rastro, lo lluvia lo eliminaría-

Kakashi, no escucho –resultados- dijo mirando a los demás ninken lo miraron con señal de derrota.

– No hay nada, aparte de la sangre, es simplemente, como si se lo hubiera, tragado la tierra-

Kakashi apretó los puños en señal de frustración –no, esto no debe estar pasando, no otra vez, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –

Entonces recordó algo, Naruto había firmado el Contrato de Invocación de los Sapos de Jiraiya, si Naruto estaba, secuestrado, pero sin embargo vivo, entonces podrían usar **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, para convocar a Naruto y poder salvarlo, con una nueva determinación en sus ojos, miro a sus ninken y se dio la vuelta en dirección a Konoha.

–Tengo que volver lo más rápido posible, a Konoha-

Los ninken asintieron, desapareciendo, el tenia que volver a Konoha y encontrar a Jiraiya. 

Naruto habría los ojos lentamente, su mirada era borrosa, no podía ver bien, volvió a cerrarlos y a abrirlos, para ver que se encontraba en una cama, cubierto con vendas, rápidamente vio a su alrededor, estaba en una cueva o eso parecía, había una raíz enorme que terminaba en, una estatua de un hombre, como saliendo de la misma raíz, no sabia en donde estaba, estaba asustado…

-Así, que ya despertaste, Naruto-

**Bueno aquí esta, mi primer capitulo, siempre me he preguntado, por que nunca tomaron a Naruto ahí, se que el kyubi se tiene que sellar al ultimo o al inicio, pero si te das cuenta todo la segunda temporada gira en torno a su captura.**

**He investigado leído toda la manga, para que mi historia no tenga huecos, cualquier pregunta, opinión, crítica constructiva, insultos pero sobre todo Reviews un escritor vive de su público. **

**Así que les pareció. Reviews, los merezco o no. Nos vemos… **


	2. Chapter 2

**130 visitas, 3 favoritos y 3 seguidores, es una buena expectativa, para mi primer capitulo, sin embargo no tuve Reviews, **

**No importa, particularmente, no es mi capitulo favorito, pero realmente, me agrada que las personas lo hayan visto, aunque si tal vez, tuviera una felicitación o una critica constructiva seria muy feliz.**

**Sin embargo no me voy a deprimir, tengo los capítulos futuros ya pensados. Este se centra en Konoha.**

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí esta el capitulo**

- Cambio de escena o personaje.

-Personaje hablando-

_Personaje pensando_

**Jutsus de cualquier tipo**

**-Biju hablando-**

_**Biju pensando**_

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto. Trate de ganar los derechos, demandando a Masashi **__**Kishimoto, por demencia, utilizando el hecho de que hizo que, Sasuke deseara ser Hokage. Lamentablemente perdí el miércoles pasado. Por lo que no hubo manga ese día.**

Capitulo 2. Un mal presagio

_Cada vez que gano una buena cantidad de dinero, es un presagio de que, cosas malas van a suceder…_

_Godaime Hokage, Tsunade_

_Hospital de Konoha _

La Godaime Hokage, Tsunade dejo escapar otro suspiro, si alguien le hubiera dicho, hace algunos meses que, dejaría de vagar por el mundo, superaría su hemofobía, regresaría a Konoha y tomaría el sombrero Hokage; se hubiera reído y lo mandaría a volar con un golpe, suspiro otra vez y ahora era justa lo que había hecho y pensar, que todo se había originado de la muerte de su sensei a manos de su ex-compañero de equipo, Orochimaru, la declinación, de nuevo, de su compañero pervertido Jiraiya al sombrero Hokage y por supuesto, en mayor parte, a su auto-proclamado nieto, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ese niño que la reto, por haber insultado a los anteriores Hokages, que le aposto que podía aprender el Rasengan, en una semana, que le gano, ( aunque eso no era ninguna novedad, solo cuando ganaba, era un augurio de mala suerte), que le ayudo a superar su miedo, volverse Hokage y volver a creer… y sobre todo, que tenia el mismo sueño, de su hermano menor y su pareja, " El ser Hokage es mi sueño", lo combinación perfecta, entre la inocencia y la personalidad de Nawaki y la determinación y los ojos azules de Dan, la persona en la que cree, al que le entrego el collar maldito de su abuelo, y que le había arrebatado la vida a sus otras personas queridas y que termino tantos años en su cuello como un recordatorio de su carga.

Otro suspiro dejo escapar, hace poco que había hecho una operación a otro genin que tenia pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, y había salido bien, ahora se estaba recuperando o al menos eso creía, por ser estudiante de Gai, estaría explotando la "llamas de la juventud", dejo esos pensamientos y se centro en el chico que tenia enfrente, un genin, de la misión de recuperación de Sasuke Uchiha, en el que había mandado a Naruto , el niño tenia una grave intoxicación en sus células, debido a la utilización de las píldoras del clan Akimichi, agotamiento de chakra y de masa corporal, Shizune, se estaba encargando del chico Hyuga, también con agotamiento de chakra y con heridas de flecha, cerca de su corazón, el Inuzuka, agotamiento de chakra y heridas leves, y Nara, quien había liderado la misión, había regresado con heridas leves y un dedo roto; si no hubiera mandado a los refuerzos de Suna, tal vez habrían muerto; fue un gran alivio que después de la invasión, firmaron un tratado de paz y esto era una muestra de gratitud.

Tenia que concentrarse, moliendo hierbas y cuerno de ciervo y hojeando la guía de los Nara, encontró lo que buscaba.

–Necesito, más cuerno de ciervo- le dijo a sus asistentes.

–Sí, Hokage-sama – rápidamente lo trajeron, regreso la mirada al cuenco e iba a verter el cuerno, cuando en el borde, apareció una grieta "eso es malo" lo vertió y siguió moliendo; dejaría a parte sus pensamientos pesimistas, pero su mente estaba corriendo.

Shikamaru estaba preocupado, estaba afuera de la sala de operaciones 6º, su mejor amigo Chouji, se encontraba en terapia intensiva, al igual que Neji, solo kiba no tenia heridas graves, no sabia nada de Naruto desde su separación en el bosque y no había regresado; su primera misión como líder, su misión de capturar a Sasuke ala aldea, si no hubieran llegado los hermanos de la arena, a apoyarlos en sus respectivas batallas, estarían muertos.

-No puedes estar así, una misión requiere un sacrificio, o acaso ya, olvidaste tu entrenamiento- Temari estaba, sentada enfrente de el, con su abanico.

-El entrenamiento y la realidad, son dos cosas diferentes, creí que sabia todo sobre misiones, creí, que sabia lo que significaba, ser un shinobi, ahora después, de esto mi 1º misión, como capitán de equipo, solo tengo una cosa clara… yo no estoy hecho para ser un shinobi- dijo Shikamaru con, una expresión sombría y triste.

-Honestamente, todos los hombres tienen un ego muy frágil- dijo Temari con son de burla.

-Esta misión, creí que todo lo que debía ser, dependía de los demás, uf… que gran líder- dijo apretando sus puños –debí hacer mucho más, no tengo la fuerza suficiente; ¡todo es mi culpa!- levantándose y caminando a la salida.

- ¡Que, temías que lastimaran a tus camaradas!- dijo Shikaku en la esquina del pasillo –no eres mas que un cobarde, ¡Crees que renunciar, se acabara las misiones!- adoptando una expresión seria –alguien más las tendrá que hacer, tus compañeros serán enviados a misiones con alguien más, liderándolos, enfrentando riesgos y quizás mueran, como te sentirías, ¡Entonces ahora, ve tus errores y fallas para mejorar como líder, entrena fuerte, para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir!

La luz del letrero de sala de operaciones, se apago y la Godaime, salió y todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

-Se va a recuperar, gracias a ti Shikaku y la guía de medicina de los Nara- una expresión de desconcierto surgió en su rostro - ¿Por que estas aquí?

-Estoy aquí por mi hijo- miro a su hijo que tenia lagrimas por las mejillas, reprimiendo un sollozo, su cara adopto una expresión divertida –y para informar que gano, el sorteo del año-

-¿El sorteo del año?- sabia del sorteo, había sido creado, por su abuelo, el Shodai, fue de los primeros sorteos donde participo (y perdió), de la mano de su abuelo, no había entrado en el, desde que salió de la aldea, y en su regreso, convenció a Shizune de dejarla apostar, como celebración de su nombramiento – ¿Cuál es la cantidad del premio? Con seriedad y duda en su rostro.

- 10 millones de Ryo- parpadeando, le dio una mirada inquisitiva, sabia que le encantaba, apostar por algo era llamada "Legendaria Perdedora", así que si usualmente no ganaba, tenia que alegrarse, no tener esa mirada de preocupación, antes de que pudiera responder, una nueva voz sonó en el pasillo.

-Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama- era Shizune, venia corriendo con una expresión de alegría- Neji Hyuga, se encuentra estable y Rock Lee también a llegado, sano, solo con heridas leves y agotamiento-

_¿Rock Lee? ¿Se escapo para ir a la misión?_; entonces, la conclusión la golpeo, rápidamente: la grieta en el cuenco, su victoria en el sorteo del año, 10 millones de Ryo, entre más y más pensaba su ceño se fruncía._ La última vez Orochimaru, había aparecido con la propuesta de revivir a su, otouto y a su pareja, y termino en un desastre grande; ahora era una cantidad mucho mayor._

-Etto,… Tsunade-sama- pregunto Shizune con preocupación y timidez.

-¿Dónde esta Kakashi?- rugió, volteándolos a ver, con una expresión de furia y preocupación.

- No lo se, Tsun- un grito, interrumpió a Shizune.

-Hokage-sama- la voz de Kakashi, sonó en el pasillo, apareciendo en el extremo del pasillo.

-¿Dónde es- bruscamente, la interrumpió Kakashi, mostrándole un _hitai-ate_, con una línea a la mitad

- Es de Sasuke- Kakashi, lo dijo con una decepción, en su rostro.

-¿y Naruto?- Tsunade pregunto, con preocupación palpable, en su voz.

Kakashi se tenso, sus ojos se estrecharon, saco un pergamino de sellado, de su bolsa, aplico chakra, y de ella surgió un paño negro, con una nube roja y un kunai con sangre.

Tsunade apretó los dientes, y le dio un puñetazo a la pared más cercana.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- Shizune se alarmo.

- Hokage-sama debemos, encontrar a Jiraiya-sama, para que realice, el **Gyaku Kuchiyose** – dijo Kakashi con una voz elevada, rompiendo su usual, actitud estoica.

-Anbu- de inmediato aparecieron 4 anbus de rodillas –busque a Jiraiya lo más rápido posible, díganle que es una, alerta roja- los anbus asintieron y rápido desaparecieron

–Shikaku reúne a todos los rastreadores Inuzuka y las sensores Yamanaka que puedas, los quiero en mi oficina en 10 minutos; Shizune avisa al consejo que habrá una reunión de emergencia en 25 minutos- ordeno dirigiéndose a los mencionados.

-¿Qué esta pasando Tsunade-sama?- dijo Shizune exaltada y a la vez preocupada por la expresión de la Hokage. Tsunade la miro, ira y odio marcada en su rostro, no la había visto así, desde Orochimaru.

- ¡AKATSUKI HA SECUESTRADO A NARUTO!-

_Hi no Kuni, cerca de Nami no Kuni_

Jiraiya, viajaba en dirección a Nami no Kuni (País de las olas), se acercaba rápidamente, al nuevo puente "El Gran Naruto", el puente en honor, a su aprendiz, y ahijado.

Se reuniría ahí, con su contacto, después del ataque e intento de secuestro, de parte de Akatsuki a Naruto, había reconocido ha dos miembros, de dicha organización, Uchiha Itachi de Konoha y Hoshigaki Kisame de Kirigakure, ambos nuke-nin de, respectivas aldeas; Nami era una de los puertos con rumbo a Kiri, así que si había actividad o movimientos de Kisame, lo sabría a través de su informante.

Una sensación, de vértigo en su estomago, lo detuvo, no había sentido nada así desde la muerte de Minato o cuando se entero de la muertes de sus tres aprendices de Amegakure.

Quizás solo era su imaginación…

_Oficina del Hokage_

Frente a ella se encontraba, 10 Inuzukas y 10 Yamanakas, según Shizune los que pudo conseguir y los mejores en su especialización, dio un respiro hondo y por fin hablo.

-Anbu- aparecieron los 4 enmascarados.

-Hokage-sama, Jiraiya- sama no se encuentra en la villa, los guardianes de la entrada, han dicho que salió ayer en la mañana- dijo un Anbu con mascara de ave.

_Ayer, ni siquiera sabia, que ya no estaba en Konoha, no es de extrañar que tiene que esta, especializado en infiltración y espionaje; _-Quiero que se dividan en 10 escuadrones, 4 irán con, Kakashi al valle del fin, los 6 restantes, buscaran a Jiraiya, juntos con Anbu, creo que iba, al este-

-Hai- rápidamente se dispersaron, respiro hondo, y se sentó, Shizune estaba ahí.

-Tsunade…

-Estoy harta, ¿Por qué, todos los que portan ese maldito collar, les tiene que ocurrir esto?-dijo con las manos en la cara.

-No es su culpa Tsunade-sama- replico Shizune –no sabia que esto, podría ocurrir, no sabia que Akatsuki, aprovecharía esta oportunidad, para atraparlo-

-Jiraiya nos dijo, que lo habían tratado, de secuestrar, antas de que nos encontraran, y sabes que no es solo eso, tú también estuviste ahí, cuando Jiraiya nos dijo su legado, no quiero saber lo que hará el consejo cuando se entere- en ese momento, tocaron la puerta.

Homura Mitokada y Koharu Utatane, se encontraban en el, umbral de la puerta.

-Estamos listos Tsunade-hime- dijo el concejal con lentes.

- Tan pronto-dijo la rubia, sorprendida.

Koharu, frunció el ceño –no, ordenaste una reunión de emergencia?-

-Sí, pero…

-Los jefes de clanes, están preguntándose, por que hiciste esto, tan de repente- la interrumpió Homura.

-Muy bien en marcha- dijo dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones.

En la sala, ya se encontraban, los jefes de clanes, el trió Ino-Shika-Cho, lideres de sus respectivos clanes, Hiashi, líder del clan Hyuga, Shibi del clan Aburame y Tsume del Inuzuka, e igualmente Danzo, el legendario halcón de guerra.

Aclarándose la garganta, para empezar la reunión.

-No se, si estarán enterados, pero ayer por la noche, el ultima Uchiha, dejo la aldea- hubo varias reacciones, el trió legendario, se mantuvo impasible, al igual que Danzo, los demás parpadearon, sorprendidos. A vista de ninguna interrupción, prosiguió.

- Esta mañana nos hemos, enterado a partir de Sakura Haruno, compañera del Uchiha, por lo que he enviado a un grupo de recuperación en su búsqueda-

- ¿De que rango?- pregunto Hiashi.

- El chunin, Shikamaru Nara, al mando de 4 genin-

-¿Por qué?- rugió, Homura.

-Creí, que era lo mejor, ya que eran, ex-compañeros, de la academia- replico mirándolo –Además en el, escuadrón, iban varios herederos de clanes, acaso tu ¿No crees que son, suficientemente buenos?- contraataco fríamente.

Las miradas de los jefes, se concentraron en el concejal.

Aclarándose la garganta, miro a Tsunade, dándole una seña, silenciosa de que prosiga.

-En el grupo, también iba Uzumaki Naruto, encontraron que iba protegido por guardaespaldas, a los que enfrentaron y vencieron con ayuda, de los hijos de Kazekage; regresaron con heridas, serias algunos y según el líder de la misión, Uzumaki Naruto, fue el que se dio a al caza de Sasuke, mientras los demás, junto con Rock Lee, se encargaron de los protectores del Uchiha- dio un suspiro y sus ojos perdieron, el brillo -Kakashi Hatake, dio a al caza de sus alumnos, que lo condujeron, al valle del fin, donde se cree que se dio, el encuentro, entre ambos mencionados-.

- ¿Se cree?- pregunto impasible, Shibi.

- Desafortunadamente, al llegar ahí, Kakashi, encontró esto- sacando un hitae-ate –es de Sasuke Uchiha- su voz se empezó a quebrar –Uzumaki Naruto, el Jinchuuriki del kyubi,… fue secuestrado por la organización Akatsuki-.

-¡QUEEE!- grito Danzo

Todos los ojos se centraron en Danzo, hasta los concejales lo miraban con una expresión incrédula, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Aunque podían entender la situación pero que Danzo, cuya actitud estoica, era legendaria, hubiera gritado, era aun más sorprendente.

-Como dije Naruto, fue secuestrado por Akatsuki- concluyo Tsunade.

Danzo, regresando a su actitud estoica, pregunto con calma -¿Cómo sabes que fue Akatsuki?- mirando fijamente a la Godaime.

-En el lugar, fue encontrado un paño negro, con una nube roja, con un kunai con la sangre de Naruto. Además Jiraiya me informo que habían tenido un intento de secuestro, a los pocos días de la muerte de mi Sensei, en mi búsqueda, por dos miembros que vinieron, a la aldea-

-¿Qué se esta haciendo en su recuperación?- pregunto Homura.

Tsunade dio un suspiro –se han reunido 10 escuadrones de rastreadores Inuzukas y sensores Yamanakas, 4 han ido al valle del fin a tratar de encontrar un rastro, ya sea de olor o chakra y 6 han ido en busca de Jiraiya-.

-¿Por qué buscas Jiraiya-sama?- pregunto, Tsume Inuzuka.

-Kakashi dijo que había, llovido sobre el Valle del fin, por lo que si tienen suerte en, encontrar un rastro, seria muy débil, por eso envié sensores; en cuanto a tu pregunta el genin, es aprendiz de Jiraiya y había firmado, el contrato de invocación de los sapos, por lo que puede, realizar el **Gyaku Kuchiyose** y traerlo de vuelta- respondió.

Satisfecho con las respuestas, esperaron a los resultados.

Jiraiya se había, ya reunido con su contacto, sencillamente podría, ir a Konoha,… aunque acababan de inaugurar, las nuevas termas, tal vez, podría hacer su investigación, una sonrisa lasciva surgió en su rostro, con un hilito de sangre.

-Jiraiya-sama, Jiraiya-sama- oyó un grito, en dirección al puente, rápidamente reconoció a los ninjas, como Yamanakas e Inuzukas, alrededor de 15 o más. Se sorprendió era raro que lo buscaran tanto.

Cuando llegaron con el, estaban sin aliento; adoptando una expresión seria pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

- Es Hokage-sama, dice que hay una alerta roja- dijo un Inuzuka.

_Eso es muy serio,_ se mordió el dedo sacando sangre, en el proceso, realizando los sellos correspondientes, golpeo el suelo **Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**

Un sapo anaranjado, con azul apareció –necesito, que me invoques, en Konoha-.

Desaparecido el sapo, se voltio hacia los ninjas –pueden regresar, estaré ahí en menos de un minuto- dicho esto, emprendieron el viaje a Konoha; cuando Jiraiya desapareció en un poof.

_Sala del consejo_

Llevaban ahí bastante tiempo, hasta que apareció Kakashi en la sala.

-Kakashi ¿Cuáles son los resultados?- dijo Tsunade.

Kakashi con la mirada decepcionada, negó con la cabeza.

-No hay rastro Hokage-sama, la lluvia lo borro todo y según los sensores, hay rastros del chakra del sello maldito de Orochimaru y chakra del Kyuubi-

Tsunade se mordió el labio; pero antes de hablar se abrió la puerta. Era Jiraiya.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-hime?- dijo Jiraiya, con seriedad.

Kakashi saco el pedazo de tela, se lo mostro a Jiraiya y lo puso en la mesa.

-Akatsuki- rugió Jiraiya -¿Dónde esta Naruto?- grito mirando a Tsunade.

-Naruto,… Naruto ha sido secuestrado.

Jiraiya solo dejo, escapar instinto asesino (KI).

-Queríamos que realizaras el **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, para recuperar a Naruto – dijo Kakashi.

-Por supuesto- mordiéndose el dedo y realizando los sellos -**Kuchiyose no Jutsu- **quiero que convoques a Naruto- dirigiéndose al sapo.

-**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**- no apareció nada; repitiendo el Jutsu, ningún resultado en el proceso. –Jiraiya-sama – dijo volteando a ver al invocador.

Frunciendo el ceño –puedes irte ahora- el sapo desapareció en un poof.

Rápidamente apareció un sapo naranja con manchas azules. –Dame el pergamino, rápido- el saco el pergamino de su boca, lo entrego y luego desapareció.

-Jiraiya, que pasa?- pregunto Tsunade.

En vista de las miradas de duda, procedió a explicar –Esto es el contrato de los sapos- poniendo el pergamino en la mesa –aquí esta los nombres de los invocadores- abriéndolo –mi firma es la cuarta, el Yondaime es la quinta y la ultima es de Naruto; cuando un innovador esta vivo la firma de sangre brilla, pero si la firma no brilla- dio una mirada dolida, casi apunto de quebrarse y trajo saliva.

-significa que el invocador… que el invocador, esta… muerto-.

De inmediato, la mesa obtuvo un, puñetazo de la Godaime; volando el pedazo de tela en el proceso y el contrato de los sapos.

En ese momento nadie, se dio cuenta de que, alguien entro a Konoha, que llego a la torre del Hokage, también, de que entro a las bóveda de las pergaminos y tampoco que se llevo uno con el kanji, "Yondaime Hokage".

Furia

Tristeza

Frustración

Eso era lo que se sentía, en la sala del consejo, el ambiente era tenso, que se podía cortar la tensión con un kunai, la Hokage, tenia la cara escondida en entre sus manos, reprimiendo sollozos, literalmente se había quebrado, mientras que Shizune la consolaba aunque ella también tenia lagrimas y forzaba su cara para no llorar, Jiraiya se encontraba temblando ligeramente de furia y tristeza , Kakashi tenia apretado, los puños, en el que se podía ver sangre, Shikaku, tenia el pañuelo de Akatsuki, los demás tenían sentimientos encontrados, los concejales y Danzo tenían actitudes estoicas, pero por dentro sus mentes corrían.

Shikaku, estaba frunciendo el ceño, -creo que deberían, ver esto- dirigiéndose a los demás en la sala.

-que descubriste Shikaku- dijo Choza

-aparente mente no tiene nada pero ¿Kakashi, el kunai esta clavado, en que parte?- dirigiéndose al Jounin.

-en el centro de la nube-

-¿Exactamente, en el centro?-

-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto el enmascarado

- lo que suponía- al ver las miradas de todos, explicó –aparentemente no se ve, nada en la superficie, pero si lo ves a contraluz, se aprecia un símbolo-

-¿el kunai tenia sangre?- preguntando, de nueva al peliplata. Al dar una afirmación, continúo.

-bueno- mordiéndose el dedo, para extraer sangre, colocando el paño en la mesa, puso la sangre en el lugar, donde fue encajado el kunai, -sin duda, querían que lo viéramos- levantándolo y viendo el símbolo marcado en la mesa.

Era un kanji, el kanji del número 9, pero con una cruz sobre el.

-Así que sin duda fue un mensaje, de que tomaron al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi-aseguró, Danzo.

-No solo es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi- rujio Jiraiya a Danzo.

-Jiraiya- hablaron los concejales, con un tono de advertencia en sus voces.

-¿Qué quieres decir, que acaso hay otro Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, del que yo no este enterado?- respondió sarcásticamente Danzo.

Antes de que Jiraiya pudiera responder, una nueva voz intervino.

-dijo, que no es solo el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi- dijo mordazmente la Hokage. Tratando de contener, todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, pero a lo que estaba insinuando Danzo, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Tsunade, no te atrevas- dijo Koharu.

-¿Atreverse a que?- dijo el líder del clan Hyuga.

- A revelar el legado de Naruto- respondió, Kakashi, estoico pero por dentro sufriendo.

- ¿A que se refieren?- ahora Inoichi, pregunto.

- No puedes decirlo- ahora Homura.

-¿Por qué, el Sandaime esta muerto? y si es verdad de que, Naruto- Tsunade se mordió el labio y suspiro -esta… muerto; ¿Por qué? No puedo decirlo- replico Tsunade.

-¿de que hablen? ¿Que no pueden decir?- pregunto Tsume.

- A que Naruto, es el hijo del Yondaime- concluyo Shikaku.

La sala se que en silencio, antes de explotar.

-QUEEE- los gritos de incredulidad, de los jefes de clan.

-Acaso no dieron cuenta- dijo Jiraiya, al ver las caras, de incredulidad – No, no, no- negando con la cabeza – díganme ¿Quién tuvo el pelo amarillo en punta, y los ojos azules? ¿Quién fue la ultima Uzumaki en el pueblo, aparte de Mito-sama?

-Además, de que los Jinchuuriki, particularmente son familiares, de los kages; por otra parte ustedes conocían a Minato, ¿Por qué pedirle aun padre dar a su hijo como, contenedor del kyubi? si no es así ¿Por qué ser tan cobarde, como para utilizar a un huérfano, cuando ya tiene una carga en el mundo? La respuesta es simple, utilizar a su propio hijo- comento Shikaku.

- gracias Shikaku- agradeció Jiraiya.

–Además de que, el es una mezcla de entre sus padres; por favor: el color de pelo y ojos de Minato-sensei, y la forma de la cara y ojos, y la actitud de Kushina-san- dijo Kakashi; rompiéndose y mostrando su ira.

-¿Por qué ocultar eso a los demás?- pregunto enojado Inoichi.

-Fue una decisión en conjunto, el secreto, solo se conocía por 4 personas, de las cuales, tres esta en esta habitación, por lo que concluyo que usted Jiraiya- mirando al Sannin Sapo – revelo a la Godaime sobre su herencia- concluyo Homura, dando una mirada de desaprobación a los Sannin –esto se determino, a la semana del ataque del Kyubi, el pueblo había perdido al Hokage, gran parte de las fuerzas shinobi y de los civiles, la aldea estaba en ruinas, tenia poco de haber acabado la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi; entonces el Sandaime tuvo que tomar de nuevo el cargo. Fue resguardado celosamente, un secreto más grande, que la identidad del portador del Kyubi

-El Yondaime tenía muchos enemigos especialmente Iwa y Kumo; si se hubiera sabido que el Yondaime, tenía un hijo que además era el Jinchuuriki del kyubi, habrían mandado, sus fuerzas elite ha asesinarlo o si no para secuestrado, y entrenarlo para volverlo en nuestra contra- continuo Koharu

- El Sandaime le contaría la verdad de su origen y darle su patrimonio cuando, hubiera alcanzado el rango Jounin o fuera lo suficientemente, fuerte para protegerse. Yo no sabia, hasta que fui enterado después de tomar mi cargo como su sensei y Jiraiya-sama me lo revelo, confirmando mi hipótesis - revelo Kakashi.

-Minato, quería que vieran a su hijo, como un héroe, que salvo el pueblo, del kyubi- dijo con culpa Jiraiya – sin embargo los aldeanos y los shinobis, lo vieron como la encarnación del kyubi, lo culparon de la muerte de sus seres queridos, y lo trataron como, a los demás Jinchuurikis, con desprecio e ira; tratándolo como un monstruo, sin saber que en realidad son los carceleros y que, literalmente sacrifico su vida, por el pueblo y las nuevas generaciones.

Los demás tenían sentimientos encontrados de culpabilidad y pesar; en cambio, cierto, halcón de guerra, tenía sus propios pensamientos, sobre esto y como le afectaría a Konoha y que por que Sarutobi impidió a que el chico se utilizara como una arma, bajo su mandato y su Anbu Ne; en el cielo se arremolinaban nubes que anunciaban una tormenta, que significaba, sin duda, que el cielo, los acompañaba en su luto.

Sin saber que también anunciaba un nuevo futuro. Un nuevo futuro en la oscuridad. Ya que; En otro lugar se pactaba una alianza, que redefinirá, el futuro del mundo shinobi, rumbo a su destrucción.

**Siempre he leído que cuando secuestran a Naruto, después de firm,ar el Contrato de Invocación, no lo pueden rescatar. Entonces em pregunte por que no simplemente no usan el Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu y lo recuperan.**

**Bueno ahora merezco que: tomatazos, carta bomba, amenazas de muerte, tal vez mi primer review.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy tan feliz 7 Reviews, todo lo que quería: crítica constructiva y apoyo, mis musas y mi gusanito oscuro, trabajaron a todo lo que da dando como resultado 8 mil palabras mi nuevo record XD…**

**Agradezco a las criticas de: VizardTK y BlueXtreme, junto con los apoyos de NestorIn, natzumy08, José lion, angela( me encanto tu review) y Angel de la Luz 95.**

**Aquí esta mi capitulo … **

-Personaje hablando-

_Personaje pensando_

**Jutsus de cualquier tipo**

**-Biju hablando-**

_**Biju pensando**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san; si así fuera Sasuke hubiera muerto en el capitulo 14 en Nami no kuni, dando aliento a Naruto de seguir su sueño.**

Capitulo 3. Planes y verdades

_El control de las personas, requiere la habilidad para manipular la oscuridad en el alma_

_Obito Uchiha. _

Obito, realmente no sabia que pensar, a partir de la recolección de los Bijus, el cual el Kyubi tenia que ir primero o ir sellado al final ya que sino rompería el balance del Gedo Mazou, por eso trato de recolectarlo primero, el sin embargo no autorizo la búsqueda del Jinchuuriki, era simplemente una pantalla, que había hecho Itachi a partir de sus deseos personales, sin embargo el hijo de sus sensei era una persona simplemente intrigante.

Obito realmente sabia de la vida del niño, ya que el fue, participe en su nacimiento, lucho contra sus padres, atento contra su vida, para su plan, incluso le aseguro al Yondaime, que el Kyuubi estaría bajo su control algún día. Sin embargo increíblemente, el tenia un destino, muy similar al suyo.

Fueron, tratados mal en su infancia, Naruto por ser el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, perdedor y tonto y el, por fracasado, ser la oveja negra del clan, no poder activar el Sharingan hasta los 13 años y que irónicamente su clan lucho para quitárselo a Kakashi.

Tener gafas en su infancia, ser bromistas, tener una enorme sonrisa, para ocultar problemas, pelo en punta, compartía los mismos sueños que el: ser Hokage, salir con la chica del equipo, que amaba al otro compañero, que a la vez era el amigo-rival.

Pero, compartían, el dolor y la soledad eterna, que sus amigos se volvieron, contra ellos; Kakashi apuñalando a Rin, y su familiar a el con la misma, técnica maldita, que su sensei entrene a el chico serio, y que a el lo traten como el perdedor.

Pero y si lo convertía, en su aliado. Prácticamente, eran iguales, profesaron la voluntad de fuego y ¿Cómo fueron tratados? como basura de la sociedad.

Sí podía, mostrarle su objetivo y convencerlo de que era un buen sueño; así podía demostrar al mundo, que los que fueron, tratados como los perdedores del pueblo, y se aprovecharon de ellos, ¡Verían sus errores!

Ideo un plan, según Zetsu: Orochimaru, puesto que su Jutsu de inmortalidad, duraba solamente tres años y se estaba acabando, mando a sus guardias elites conocidos como los Cuatro del Sonido, por Sasuke Uchiha, su "nuevo cuerpo"; para su recuperación iban un chunin y 4 genin, entre ellos el Jinchuuriki, en cuestión.

Rápidamente, dejo a Yagura, y ser teletrasportó a Sangaku no Hakaba (Montaña Cementerio), llamo a Zetsu y le ordeno, que velara por el Jinchuuriki y si encontraba una oportunidad, lo tomara y lo llevara a Sangaku no Hakaba.

Se puso en contacto con Pein, ya que según los informes de Itachi y Kisame en su "Captura del Kyuubi" mencionaron que el niño estaba siendo vigilado, por el Sannin, Jiraiya, sensei de su ex-sensei, y también de Nagato y Konan, preguntando por las habilidades del sabio, en el cual surgieron que era convocador de sapos, al igual en el Yondaime, su estudiante.

Así que naturalmente, el Sannin permitiría, a niño firmarlo, ya que podría usar, el **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, para convocarlo y recuperarlo en caso de que, Akatsuki lo secuestrara; entonces le ordeno a Pein, que Sasori le diera uno de sus sellos para anular convocatorias.

Ya obtenido el sello, de regreso a guarida, donde un clon de Zetsu, le informo que su familiar y el Jinchuuriki, tenían una batalla en el valle del fin, je, la ironía estaba en el aire!, le entrego el sello y le dijo como activarlo, también un trozo de tela con el símbolo de Akatsuki y que debían hacer en caso de obtener al niño, sin una batalla; ya que aunque utilizaban el Mokuton, eran débiles y no quería que se dieran a conocer, sus integrantes y habilidades.

Entonces recordó que si el niño era igual, que el, en su juventud, no seria fácil de convencer, pues viendo retrospectivamente, el no creyó en Madara y en su ideal, hasta que presencio la muerte de Rin a la mano de su ex-mejor amigo, Kakashi.

Por lo que supo el niño, no conocía las identidades de sus padres, en un intento del Sandaime de protegerlo, de las demás naciones y enemigos del Yondaime, y que hasta hace unos meses aun ignoraba, que el era, Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

Utilizaría eso en su contra. ¡Si! se transportaría a Konoha, y buscaría en pergamino que una vez Minato, menciono.

_Flashback_

_Se encontraban en entrenamiento, no hace mucho que habían formado, el equipo genin en manos de Minato-sensei, uno de los shinobi más prodigiosos, de toda Konoha._

_Su sensei, se encontraba vigilándolos desde la rama de un árbol, tenia una actitud pensativa en el rostro, por lo que Obito, ser tan curioso le pregunto por que se encontraba así._

_Su sensei se paso una mano detrás de la cabeza y se rasco, con una sonrisa tímida y dijo:_

_-Estoy pensando en el futuro-_

_- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar._

_- Es que viendo lo reconocido que soy, en el futuro si me vuelvo Hokage mi familia, en especial mi hijo estaría en peligro, tendría que hacer un pergamino, donde pondría armas para que el pueda defenderse de mis enemigos- respondió_

_Obito tenia una cara pensativa- eso es muy precavido sensei- una sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro –pero eso es, si me gana a ser Hokage, no cree-_

_Minato rio –eso es muy cierto Obito, lo tendré en cuenta-_

_-Obito- grito Rin –me ayudarías- pregunto_

_Olvidándose de lo demás, se dio vuelta y grito –si claro-_

_End Flashback_

Minato amaba mucho a su familia eso lo demostró hasta el final, por lo que tal vez, si hizo el pergamino; entonces estaría escondido en la torre del Hokage. Teniendo en cuenta que acababan de tener una invasión de parte de Orochimaru, con la elección de la Godaime Hokage, tendría poca defensa, aunque tendría que aparecer en un lugar inhóspito; decido su ruta desapareció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El barrio Uchiha, no había estado en el en 5 años, cuando ayudo a Itachi a masacrar al clan, las calles estaban deterioradas al igual que los edificios.

No había duda que el esplendor del clan, había muerto con la masacre y en su lugar era un complejo fantasma y casi en ruinas; ese familiar suyo y hermano de Itachi, tenia graves problemas mentales, como para vivir en un lugar donde su propio hermano mayor, había masacrado a toda su familia, no es de extrañar que tenia, esa misma actitud melancólica, como Kakashi en su juventud.

Ahora penetrar la torre y la bóveda. Enserio tan poca defensa tenían, no es de extrañar que fueron invadidos, incluso Akatsuki, podría hacer trizas este lugar.

Seguramente buscaban a Naruto, como si les importara. Hipócritas, el niño se ha sacrificado por el pueblo, y ellos no se dan la importancia, hasta que lo pierden.

No, no kami, ya se imagina, los pensamientos del consejo "El arma del pueblo tiene, que ser recuperada", como si pudiera recuperarlo, no habían localizada a Madara en todo los años que permaneció vivo.

Incluso el, aunque supiera la ubicación la Montaña, esta sellada, solo podían acceder el y Zetsu.

Ahora en la bóveda. Enserio, enserio! Por kami, ni siquiera una barrera o una trampa. Kami-sama!, incluso un genin podría robar, cualquier pergamino. Da igual, buscar el pergamino. Aquí esta, tiene el kanji "Yondaime Hokage" tiene un sello, Minato era un Maestro del sellado, seguramente se abriria con sangre, así que Naruto podría abrirlo; desapareciendo volvió a la base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sangaku no Hakaba_

Zetsu se encontraba esperando, Naruto descansaba, en la cama que en antaño uso Obito.

-Obito ha tardado mucho, **Tendrá sus motivos, **- el blanco golpeando su pie en el suelo.

-Tengo hambre, **Pues ve a comer algo,** ¿Me puedo comer al chico? **No el chico es un Jinchuuriki y lo necesitamos vivo para esta organización, **Oww- resoplo el Zetsu blanco

Luego mirando detenidamente al chico dijo.

-Oye no crees, ¿Qué se parece a el?- pregunto a su contraparte – **¿A quien?**, A Obito ya sabes, pelo en punta, cuerpo mediano, incluso dormido son muy parecidos- concluyo sabiamente-

-**No lo se, no había sido creado en esa época, aunque ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**- dijo el negro

-Podría, Obito adoptarlo- dijo con entusiasmo – **Estas demente, además para que lo necesitaría**- espetó el lado oscuro.

- Podría, ser su estudiante o aprendiz, o hacerlo parte de Akatsuki como miembro, o… **Cállate**- lo corto la parte negro.

En ese momento apareció Obito.

-Has tardado, mucho- dijo el blanco –**Tiene sus razones, para hacerlo, ¿verdad?-**

-Si- dijo, y ahora poso la vista en Naruto –así que lo trajeron-concluyó

-O si, la pelea fue emocionante, **aunque no la parte en que casi muer**e- dijo

-¿Casi muere?- pregunto Obito

-**Si el Uchiha, atravesó el pulmón derecho, con un Jutsu Raiton**- Obito se estremeció, en esa parte, pero de inmediato recupero el control –**pensamos intervenir, pero el chakra del Kyuubi lo sano**-

Obito suspiro mentalmente, claro un Jinchuuriki, se mantiene vivo por su Bijuu, incluso sanarlo con una herida de ese tamaño, Excepcional.

**-Al final el chico Uchiha activo el sello maldito, y el niño tenia una cola de chakra del Kyuubi,** en su golpe final hubo una esfera de energía inmensa, después de eso se encontraba en el suelo, **y al final el Uchiha se fue,** aunque ¿Como encontraría la guarida de Orochimaru?-concluyó el lado blanco.

-Muy bien, grabaron la batalla ¿verdad?- Zetsu asintió – ahora, traigan vendas del laboratorio- ordeno y de inmediato Zetsu se hundió en el suelo.

Apareció después, con un paquete de vendas, el cual Obito agarro y despojo al chico de su chamarra y su camisa, para empezar a curar.

Finalizando su trabajo, Zetsu pregunto

-**Y ¿Qué piensas hacer con el?-**

- Planeo ponerlo de nuestro lado, en la organización, para que nos ayude con el plan, en si, como adoptarlo- respondió, encogiendo los hombros.

Si el lado negro tuviera, boca, estaría abierta. En cambio el lado blanco se burlo.

-Te lo dije, jaja, **No es divertido**- espeto – ¿**Estas seguro de esto?** Pregunto a Obito, mientras el lado blanco reía.

-Si, si logro convencerlo_ Y lo hare, _ganaremos un poderoso aliado- aseguro.

-**Muy bien si estas, seguro de que no va a interferir en nuestras planes hazlo**- y empezó a hundirse.

-Alto- ordeno Obito, de inmediato se detuvo- Dile a Pein que, quiero una reunión con el así que me espere-

-**Claro**, Oii estoy tan feliz vamos a comer un Kusa-nin, **De acuerdo**-entonces desaparecieron.

Obito se dispuso a, esperar la recuperación de Naruto, y la activación de su plan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Así, que ya despertaste, Naruto- dijo una voz profunda.

Obito estudio como Naruto, despertó, tratando de saber en donde se encontraba, al verlo, se sorprendió de verlo, tenía miedo, pero luego lo oculto, tras un ceño fruncido; eran muy parecidos.

Naruto vio como la persona apareció en el lado derecho de la cama, realmente tenia que mantener atención en su entorno. La persona tenia cabello corto, puntiagudo, parecido al suyo pero de color negro azulado, cubrió su rostro con una mascara naranja con espirales _Cool _y un hueco, que al parecer era para ver, aunque el no veía su ojo; tenia un traje de negro de manga larga, que ocultaba su cuello y al barbilla, tenia placas de metal en los antebrazos, pantalón negro y un cinturón espeso y un par de guantes negros.

Frunciendo el ceño pregunto -¿Quién eres tu?- tratando de parecer autoritario e intimidatorio.

-Nadie- respondió, pero al ver el ceño fruncido, agrego –un amigo-

Naruto se empezó a relajar, pero al ver que estaba en un lugar desconocido, con una persona desconocida, volvió a su actitud precavida.

-¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto.

Obito al ver que esto no llevaba a nada, pregunto –acaso ¿No confías en mi?-

-Déjame pensar: estoy en un lugar desconocido, con una persona desconocida. No, no hay por que no confiar en ti- respondió con sarcasmo.

Obito dio un suspiro mental, tal vez debió hacer lo mismo, que Madara, tener una hoz y parecer un Shinigami, tan siquiera a el lo asusto. Aunque según, el niño tenia mucha confianza en los demás. Tal vez, sabia que Akatsuki lo buscaba y por eso se mantenía cauteloso.

-Soy una persona que te conoce y no te quiere hacer, ningún mal- respondió suavemente.

- ¿Cómo se que no mientes?- gruño.

-Si realmente quisiera hacerte, algún daño estarías muerto, y no te habría curado, ¿No lo crees?- señalando los vendajes en el cuerpo.

-Eso es verdad-murmuro – pero entonces ¿Quién eres?- recayó en la pregunta.

- Eso lo sabrás, según la decisión que tomes, al final- aclaro.

-¿Podrías decirme, al menos, de que aldea eres?- pregunto.

- Soy líder de la organización Akatsuki- hablo lentamente.

Naruto, palideció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, inmediatamente hablo entre dientes- así, que tu me quieres por el Kyuubi, tu solo me buscas por lo que LLEVO DENTRO!- finalmente exploto – TU CREES QUE SOLAMENTE SOY UN MONSTRUO, TU MANDASTE A ESE CHICO TIBURON, Y A ITACHI UCHIHA, A CAPTURARME ¿VERDAD?- grito, con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente y tratando de levantarse.

-Ciertamente yo ordene, que fueran por ti, pero solo como reconocimiento, _pues Itachi tenía otros planes, _pero ahora quiero que me escuches, ¿Esta bien?, tu tomara una decisión al final, y según lo que decidas, será lo que haremos, ¿esta claro?- Naruto se empezó a calmar lentamente, y finalmente cedió, dando un gruñido de derrota y inconformidad.

- ¿Qué pasaría si en toda tu vida te hubieran mentido?- Naruto lo miro sorprendido- ¿Qué pasara si las personas importantes para ti, te han traicionado? ¿Qué pasaría, si tus esfuerzos por proteger a Konoha, no hubieran sido, reconocidos y fueran desechados?- pregunto seriamente.

- ¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Naruto conmocionado.

- De que cada una de las preguntas, son verdad y las hayan realizado en tus narices-

- Eso no es verdad, mis amigos, no harían eso- dijo muy convencido

-No, no, no, Naruto han hecho esto y más, te han mentido desde el día que naciste-aseguro – o acaso te dijo el Sandaime, sobre el Kyuubi, ¿Qué habita en tu interior?- pregunto retóricamente.

Naruto, por un segundo, sus ojos se apagaron, pero luego dijo solemnemente –Sandaime jii-chan lo hizo para protegerme-

-Claro, para protegerte, cuando estuviste llorando, preguntándote ¿Por qué te odiaban?, en tu departamento, cuando todos te miraban con odio y desprecio, y murmuraban a tus espaldas- declaro sarcásticamente.

- El Sandaime acaso te dijo, ¿Sobre tus padres?- pregunto

Naruto lo miro nuevamente con los ojos como platos y con voz temblorosa pregunto- tu ¿sabes de mis padres?-

-¿Qué? Acaso tu preciso Sandaime, jamás te dijo, sobre ellos- miro a Naruto, que temblaba ligeramente – yo se la identidad de tus padres- declaro.

En ese momento Naruto se congelo, y lo miro con ojos suplicantes –Nee, nee ¿Quiénes eran?-

-Primero responde ¿Qué día es tú cumpleaños?-

- Naruto, parpadeo sorprendido, pero inmediatamente respondió – el diez de Octubre-

- Sabes, acaso ¿Qué sucedió ese día?-

-Fue acaso, el día del ataque del Kyuubi-

-Y sabes ¿Por qué sucedió?-

- No, no lo se-

-Bueno déjame ilustrarte, para que logres entender- Naruto frunció el ceño en modo de mostrar su indignación – te hablare sobre los orígenes y fundación de Konoha. Hace mucho tiempo, en una era de extrema violencia y matanza; el tiempo antes de la creación de villas ninjas, los shinobis fueron organizados en pequeños clanes mercenarios que no conocían más que luchar.

De innumerables clanes ninja, el clan Uchiha permaneció al final, como uno de los clanes más poderosos, por su incomparable chakra y su Sharingan. Pero había un clan capaz de enfrentarse a ellos. El clan Senju, el más famoso miembro del clan fue su líder, Senju Hashirama. Durante años, los Uchiha lucharon constantemente con el clan Senju. Sin embargo, ambos clanes estaban exhaustos de las peleas interminables. Alcanzaron sus límites. El clan Senju pidió tregua con los Uchiha y los Uchiha aceptaron. Los dos clanes vinieron juntos para formar Konohagakure no Sato. Sin embargo, temiendo que los Senju oprimieran a los Uchiha. Madara intento juntar apoyo para derrocar a Hashirama, sin embargo ninguno de los Uchiha lo ayudaría. Uchiha Madara dejo la aldea.

Después Madara volvió para desafiar a Hashirama a batalla. Ahora con el Kyuubi en su poder. Lucharon en el sitio que algún día se llamaría. El Valle del Fin- Naruto tuvo un sobresalto y distraídamente se froto el pectoral derecho- Hashirama salió victorioso. Uchiha Madara perdió la batalla ¿pero esa leyenda es cierta?-

-Eso que tiene que ver con el Kyuubi y mi familia- Naruto gruño.

- Bueno te mencione que Madara Uchiha utilizo al Kyuubi, en la batalla, en la cual "perdió", Hashirama se hizo acreedor del Kyuubi y los demás Bijus, entregándoselos a las demás aldeas ocultas, como ofrendas de paz, sin embargo, la esposa del Shodai Hokage, Uzumaki Mito se hizo la primera Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi con el fin de ayudar a su esposo y mantener al Kyuubi bajo Konoha-

-¿Qué es un Jinchuuriki?-

- Jinchuuriki, es el término que se le dan a las personas, que tienen un biju sellado, en su interior, como tú tienes al Kyuubi y ese niño de Sunagakure a Shukaku- Naruto pareció satisfecho por la respuesta pero luego pregunto sorprendido.

-Uzumaki ¿quieres decir como yo?-pregunto Naruto

- Sí, ella era del clan Uzumaki-

- Clan Uzumaki, ¿tengo un clan?- pregunto con incredulidad.

- Si, tenias uno-

-¿Tenia? Que pasó con ellos- dijo muy interesado.

- El clan Uzumaki, vivía en Uzu no kuni, que eran aliados, de Hi no kuni, en ese país existía Uzushiogakure, que eran también aliados de Konohagakure, el símbolo de la aldea era el mismo que tiene tu chamarra, en los hombros- señalo mostrando la chamarra y el símbolo en cuestión- ambos aldeas compartían un vinculo profundo; el Clan Senju y el Clan Uzumaki, eran parientes lejanos de sangre. El pueblo vivió mucho tiempo, por lo tanto la aldea, también era conocida como la Aldea de la Longevidad. Eran especialistas en Fuinjutsu. Fue un clan famoso. El sello en tu abdomen se basa en un sello de Uzushiogakure-

-Si eran tan famoso, ¿Por qué nunca oí de ellos?- pregunto Naruto

-Bueno eso fue una de las cosas que el Sandaime te oculto- En ese momento Naruto estuvo en shock – en cuanto no sabes, es por que ya no existe, como te mencione eran genios y maestros en Fuinjutsu, por lo que era un gran temor, por lo tanto en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, fueron atacados y destruidos, por Iwa y Kumo. Los sobrevivientes temían por su seguridad, por lo que ocultaron sus identidades y huyeron a diversos países. Tu madre era parte del ese clan. Su principal característica fue su pelo rojo y su símbolo es el que esta, en la parte posterior a tu chamarra, y en Konoha lo utilizan como símbolo en honor al país caído- mostrando el remolino rojo –Que irónico utilizaste el símbolo de tu clan sin saber que lo usabas-

Espero que el Shinobi rubio, saliera de su shock, sus ojos reflejaban decepción y dolor y al final pregunto –y entonces mi kaa-chan ¿Esta viva?-pregunto esperanzado.

-No, ella murió en tu nacimiento- Naruto se encogió visiblemente- pero tengo una foto, de ella- extrajo una foto de su ropa -quieres conoce- Naruto se levanto lo más rápido y le arrebato la foto. Y mientras la observaba, rompió a llorar.

Obito espero pacientemente a que terminara de llorar, todos esos días que sufrió, era como el, después de la muerte de Rin. Cuando sus sollozos se empezaron a calmar, pregunto.

-Ya terminaste de llorar- pregunto con calma

-No estaba llorando- Naruto lo miro con sus mejillas, húmedas y sus ojos, rojos y acuosos –tenia algo en el ojo-

El Uchiha, esbozo una sonrisa tras su mascara, eran realmente parecidos. Finalmente empezó a hablar.

-Bueno ella era tu madre, su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki- Naruto lo miro absorto en el dialogo –ella era conocida, como la Habanera Sangrienta, la molestaban en la academia, pero ella era una golpeadora, habladora y muy agresiva- Naruto esbozo una sonrisa tímida – Su sueño era convertirse en la primera mujer Hokage; sin embargo no solo era eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ella era la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi antes que tú-

Naruto lo miro en shock total, después murmuro.

- Ella fue la Jinchuuriki anterior ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?- murmuro con dolor.

-Por el bien de Konoha-

-¡QUÉ!- Naruto exploto, sus ojos reflejaban furia y dolor.

- Por el bien de Konoha- volvió a responder, pero al ver los ojos brillantes de Naruto explico. –ella era de Uzushiogakure, antes de que ese, lugar fuera destruido, la Jinchuuriki actual, Uzumaki Mito ya estaba, llegando al fin de sus día, por lo que trajeron a Kushina para que fuera el contenedor del Kyuubi, gracias a su chakra especial y por que eran aliados-

- ¿Pero eso no es razón suficiente? ¿Cómo ella acepto eso?- dijo consternado.

-Ella no acepto- respondió finalmente.

- ¡QUÉ!- grito atónito.

- Que ella no acepto-

-Ya me dijiste eso, quiero saber como se volvió un Jinchuuriki- dijo entre dientes.

- Ella fue engañada- al ver que Naruto iba a gritar, lo silenció con un gesto manual –como te dije, ella fue engañada, jamás le dijeron a que venia a Konoha, ya que la trajeron en su infancia, solo sabia el Sandaime, ni siquiera, los Sannin, pero ella se volvió la Jinchuuriki, para que Konoha no perdiera al Kyuubi y se mantuviera bajo su poder- eso fueron cosas que le conto Minato , cuando era su sensei, después de tanto tiempo, al fin sirvieron de algo.

-Pero nadie le pregunto, ¿si aceptaba?, ¿Cómo se sentía? nadie se intereso- dijo con dolor en todas sus facciones.

-Bueno realmente no se si nadie, le preguntaron, pero no importaba, ella iba a ser el sacrificio para el bienestar de la aldea- dijo con un poco de veneno en su voz

Obito continuo – como te dije tenia un chakra especial, que podía mantener al Kyuubi a raya…-

-Espera si se supone que los Uzumaki eran pelirrojos, por que yo tengo el pelo rubio- replico, con una mueca de duda.

- Bueno ese, color de pelo y el de ojos, son herencia de tu padre-

-Mi padre… ¿Podrías decirme quien era?- hablo esperanzado

- En un momento te lo contare pero ahora escucha- Naruto cruzo los brazos y giro la cara a la izquierda, pero dejo que continua- como te dije el chakra especial de Kushina y su condición de Jinchuuriki, Kumogakure, la trato de secuestrar- Naruto entorno los ojos peligrosamente -pero una persona, un genin la salvo-

-Ella y el se enamoraron en ese momento. Esa persona era tu padre. Tu madre creció como una persona reconocida por su belleza y su ninjutsu único- Naruto tenia los ojos brillando de orgullo –tu padre también se hizo muy famoso, temido y respetado en las Naciones Elementales-

Naruto lo miraba con ojos que claramente decían: dime ¿Quién era?

-Naruto, ahora volvemos a la cuestión, inicial, dijiste que en la fecha de tu nacimiento, fue el 10 de octubre; el día del ataque del Kyuubi ¿Qué sabes de eso?-

Naruto frunciendo el ceño –El Kyuubi ataco a la aldea, y el Yondaime Hokage, derroto al Kyuubi y lo sellado en mi interior, ¿No?-dijo frotándose el abdomen – pero eso que tiene que ver con mis padres- refunfuño.

-Bueno ya te conté la historia del Kyuubi, y como término en tu madre, pero sin embargo, ¿Cómo llego a ti?- miro a Naruto y declaro solemnemente – eso, fue gracias a tu padre, que sello a Kyuubi en tu interior-

-Mi padre sello al Kyuubi en mi interior, pero- lo miro consternado – el Yondaime fue el que… sello… al Kyuubi- entonces su cerebro hizo click.

-Estas diciendo que mi padre, mi padre es el Yondaime- dijo con incredulidad – y que sello al Kyuubi en mí, y que yo soy su hijo- empezó a reír pero lentamente se volvieron sollozos y rompió a llorar.

Dejo al niño, que se desahogara, era un momento, de que tantas cosas se revelaron en su interior, desde la lucha, con su compañero, que casi lo mataba y las revelaciones de su familia, su patrimonio y todo lo que Konoha le oculto. Solo una cosa más y al fin se rompería.

- Como fue que el Kyuubi escapo, se suponía que se encontraba sellado en mi Kaa-chan- Naruto le pregunto con duda.

- Bueno cuando una mujer Jinchuuriki, se encuentra embarazada el sello que contiene se debilita, ya que las fuerzas vitales se envían al bebe y por lo tanto el embarazo dura alrededor de 10 meses, el sello encuentra su punto más débil a la hora del parto, el Kyuubi tomo la oportunidad y salió. Tu padre lo sello en ti por que, tenia que salvara al pueblo, su deseo antes de morir, es que vieran a su hijo, como un héroe que salvo a Konoha de su destrucción, sin embargo ese deseo no fue cumplido- termino y Naruto, rompió en sollozos.

-Naruto- el genin levanto la cabeza lentamente, ahora con más lagrimas, en sus mejillas, saco el pergamino, de entre sus ropas –creo que esto era que tu padre te dejo, a ti y que Konoha guardaba, celosamente- se lo entrego ya que Naruto estaba muy abrumado, para responder o moverse.

- El Yondaime, era un maestro del fuinjutsu, así que, tienes que colocar sangre en el kanji y empujar chakra en el para poder abrirlo-

Naruto lentamente se llevo la mano a la boca y mordiéndose el pulgar extrajo sangre, lo coloco en el sello, finalmente empujo chakra, el sello brillo levemente y después lo desenrollo. Naruto empezó a leer lentamente y sus ojos, mostraban emociones, tristeza, felicidad, amor, furia, enojo, en fin muchas emociones y sus manos temblaban.

Después de un tiempo, suspiro larga y lentamente, y finalmente le pregunto con un murmuro.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me dices esto?- pregunto confundido.

Obito suspiro lentamente, era el momento del movimiento final.

-Soy una persona, que al igual que tu, creía en las personas, fui odiado, y traicionada por las personas que apreciaba, somos muy parecidos. Y posee tiene una solución perfecta, un mundo ideal-

-Entonces ¿Quién eres?-

El momento culminante, la apuesta final. El todo o nada.

Empezó muy lentamente a retirarse la mascara hacia abajo. Vendas blancas enrolladas en la frente, piel bronceada, dos Sharingan con tres tomoes, brillando en sus ojos, el lado derecho de su cara, tenía cicatrices. Lo miro solemnemente y hablo.

-Yo soy Uchiha Obito-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, no sabia lo que sentía. Sentía felicidad, tristeza, traición, confusión, dolor, furia, amor, odio. En fin estaba abrumado por el choque de sentimientos.

Todo empezó hace dos días, había ido a visitar a Sasuke con Sakura y de pronto, el pelinegro lo reta a una pelea, esta vez el fue el que insistió, incluso le dijo que quería mostrar que el era superior, al final iban a ver cual jutsu era el mejor, Kakashi intervino antes de que colisionaran, después Ero-sennin, trato de hablar con el sobre la amistad.

A la mañana siguiente, Shikamaru lo despertó, con la noticia de que Sasuke, había abandonado Konoha, para ir en busca de Orochimaru. Por que diablos, fue con esa serpiente. Si trato de matarlo, en el Bosque de la Muerte, si el no hubiera intervenido habría muerto.

El mismo lo había visto cuando, acompaño a Ero-sennin, a la búsqueda de Tsunade baa-chan, después se reunieron, con sus demás compañeros. Choji, Kiba, Neji y Cejotas, que al final, no pudo ir por las lesiones que tenía.

Sakura-chan, llego a la puerta y en vez de desearle buena suerte, pidió en lagrimas que trajera a su "Sasuke-kun" de regreso. Se lo prometí, ya que yo la quería y Sasuke, también lo aprecio como mi hermano, pero todo se complico. Tuvieron, que parar y acampar y crear una estrategia. Aunque al final fueron sorprendidos.

En primer lugar, Sasuke iba en un barril, cuidado por cuatro sujetos, un gordo de pelo naranja, un tipo de pelo oscuro, con seis brazos, como una araña, una chica pelirroja, y un tipo de cabello azul, el tipo gordo, los encerró en una capsula de roca que extraía su chakra, al final se liberaron, con Choji y el se quedo a pelear una batalla de pesos pesados.

Después los alcanzaron y el tipo araña, los atrapo un una red de araña, al final Neji, se quedo a enfrentarlo y dejo que ellos siguieran. Cuando los encontraron, lograron separarlos del barril y lo obtuvieron pero, Kiba y Akamaru y el tipo de pelo azul cayeron a un barranco.

Después de tomarlo, un tipo de pelo blanco apareció y le arrebato el barril. Shikamaru se quedo a pelar con la chica y el siguió al peliblanco, que se revelo como Kimimaro, empezó la batalla y en con el poder, del Kyuubi, empezó a atacarlo, pero el tipo empezó a sacar huesos de su cuerpo y derrotaba a sus clones.

Entonces Sasuke salió y trato de seguirlo, pero Kimimaro no lo permitió. Y llego Cejotas para apoyarlo, así que siguió a Sasuke hasta el valle del fin.

Ahí lo encontró. Tenia una serie de marcas negras en su cuerpo, el Sello Maldito que el dio Orochimaru, entonces lo ataco y le dijo que lo iba a matar, por que era su mejor amigo. El no entendía nada. Empezó la pelea, y llego su enfrentamiento entre, el **Chidori **de Sasuke y el **Rasengan**.

El choque los envió a lados separados, pero después Sasuke lo levanto del cuello y lo atravesó con el **Chidori** en el pecho. El no entendía el porque, Sasuke lo trato de matar, sabia que era su rival pero, esto era ridículo. Entonces el Kyuubi empezó a bombearle chakra y sano su herida. Un pulmón perforado. Kami! El poder regenerativo del Kyuubi era fantástico.

Después de la curación, le dijo a Sasuke que lo llevaría a la aldea. Aun si tenía que romperle los huesos. Y comenzó batalla, ahora era más rápido, más fuerte y más poderoso, que Sasuke. Lo llevaría a la aldea, pero entonces Sasuke empezó a ver sus ataques, al instante pensó un plan, no era el Ninja Número Uno en Sorprender a la Gente, por nada. Utilizo sus **Kage Bunshin**, he hizo un lazo gigante, el cual lanzo a Sasuke contra una roca.

Sasuke contraataco, con un **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu,** después le aplico una llave, que lo impacto contra el suelo, dejándolo a la deriva en el agua, entonces el Kyuubi hablo, dándole en el proceso más chakra, levantándose le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

El chakra le dio la forma de un zorro con una cola, la cual atacaba por su cuenta y lo protegió de un **Gokakyuu no Jutsu, ** atrapo a Sasuke y lo lanzo contra una de las estatuas. 

Sasuke apareció y marcas lo cubrieron como si fueran llamas. Su aspecto cambio, su piel se hizo gris, apareció una cruz negra en su nariz, su manos se volvieron garras, su pelo creció y se hizo azul, y sus labios también se colorearon azules y su esclerótica se hizo negra.

Se lanzo contra el y surgieron alas, como manos de su espalda, y lo lanzaron a los pies de la estatua contraria. Llego el momento del ataque final el empezó a formar un **Rasengan** sin sus **Kage Bunshin, **este tomo un color morado, mientras que el Chidori de Sasuke se torno negro.

Ambos saltaron y colisionaron sus ataques, una esfera los empezó a cubrir. Sasuke trato de atacar su corazón, mientras que el dio un rasguño a su hitae-ate. No sabia si era real o alguna ilusión, ellos hicieron el Sello de Reconciliación, entonces se desvaneció.

Lo siguiente que recordó, cuando se despertó era que estaba en una cueva. Un hombre con una mascara anaranjada, con espirales y un agujero oscuro donde iba su ojo, pregunto sobre su identidad, a lo que el decía que era un amigo.

Sin embargo se declaro que si quisiera hacerle algún mal, estaría muerto. Maldita sea, tenia razón. Pero entonces le pregunto de qué aldea era. Y muy despreocupado respondió, que era el líder de la organización de Akatsuki.

Kusso, realmente estaba jodido, estaba en la boca del lobo, en un lugar que no conoce, y no se ven salidas, con el tipo, que probablemente envió, a Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y al tipo pez-tiburón con piel azul y esa, espada raro y enorme. Que trataron de secuestrarlo por que el, tiene al Kyuubi sellado en su interior.

Y el no lo negó incluso le dijo que el los había enviado, pero quería que lo escuchara. Pero entonces el pelinegro, empezó a preguntarle, de que si había sido traicionado, que había sido mentido y que sus esfuerzos por proteger a su gente preciosa eran en vano e inútiles.

El le dijo que estaba mintiendo, pero el contraataco con lo del Kyuubi y sobre que el Sandaime jii-chan, no le dijo. Incluso le menciono cosas que habían pasado en su juventud. Era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, eso ni siquiera lo sabía Iruka-sensei.

Sin embargo lo dejo paralizado. Sus padres. Y que el Sandaime jii-chan sabía sobre ellos. Le suplico que le contara, ya que el declaro que sabia quienes eran. Pero el le pregunto la fecha de su cumpleaños y sobre el Kyuubi. Después le empezó a contar la historia, sobre una guerra entre clanes, y sobre el clan Uchiha y su líder Madara Uchiha y sobre la enemistad de el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju. Cuyo líder era el jii-chan, de Tsunade baa-chan y el Shodai Hokage.

Después sobre la fundación de Konoha a través de una tregua entre ambos clanes, en el cual salió Madara de la aldea, como Sasuke y que irónicamente ambos terminaron peleando en el Valle del Fin, donde Sasuke le asesto un Chidori en el pecho.

Pero eso no tenia nada que ver con su familia, excepto que el Kyuubi estuvo involucrado en la pelea y que el Shodai gano al Kyuubi y que su esposa se hizo su Jinchuuriki. El no sabia que era eso de Jinchuuriki y preguntándole al enmascarado le explico que era una persona que tenia un Biju sellado como el o Gaara. Pero entonces llego una duda, la esposa del Shodai se llamaba Uzumaki como el. El tipo le dijo que era del clan Uzumaki. Clan… el tiene un clan… pero el tipo dijo que los símbolos en los hombros eran el de la aldea donde habitaban. También el dijo, que el clan del Shodai y el suyo eran parientes lejanos… eso lo hacia familiar de los Hokages, Genial.

Además que su clan tenia una gran longevidad… por eso era más chico que los demás, ya que el envejecía más lento que los otros, agrego que eran especialistas en Fuinjutsu como su sello que retenía al Kyuubi en su abdomen, era el de su clan. Y que eran famosos. El realmente no puso mucha atención en la academia, pero nunca oyó de ellos.

Preguntándole al sujeto le dijo algo que lo dejo helado. El Sandaime le oculto cosas sobre su clan, realmente esa persona a la que consideraba un abuelo le oculto eso; entendía lo del Kyuubi pero su clan, su herencia. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Sin embargo el sujeto continúo hablando. Le explico que su clan era maestros en el Fuinjutsu, lo que los hacia temidos y respetados. Y que en la segunda guerra mundial fueron eliminados en un esfuerzo en conjunto de Iwa y Kumo. Los sobrevivientes en los que estaban su madre se refugiaron en otros países. Su principal característica era el pelo de color rojo. Y que el símbolo que portaba el en su espalda y los shinobis en su chaleco era el de su clan. El tipo se burlo de el por su ignorancia acerca de su clan.

El no era consiente de eso en Sandaime nunca le revelo sobre su clan por que hizo esto ¿realmente si le mintieron y lo traicionaron las personas que ellos apreciaba? Pero surgió la pregunta sobre su madre, entonces, si tenían que permanecer ocultos por debido a su clan, entonces su madre no estaba muerto como le dijo el Hokage o simplemente lo dejo por odio al ser el niño que contiene al Kyuubi.

El le respondió que ella murió durante su nacimiento, arruinando sus esperanzas. Hasta que el menciono que tenia su fotografía. Más rápido antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el le arrebato dicha fotografía.

Vio, a una hermosa mujer de piel clara, pelo rojo largo, ojos grises, vestía una camisa blanca con mangas cortas, y lo que parecía ser un mandil color verde; ahora veía similitudes la forma de la cara y de sus ojos, eran iguales, era su Kaa-chan, era su familia.

Durante tanto tiempo, vio a los demás niños y sus padres, como los cuidaban, los abrazaban, los querían, los protegían. Mientras que el vivió en la soledad, siendo también despreciado, le preguntaba mucho a Sandaime jii-chan, sobre su familia. El ni siquiera le dijo sus nombres, ni como eran, solo el y su dolor. Así que solo hizo, lo primero para expresar todos los sentimientos que lo abrumaban, en su interior. Lloro, lloro, por todas esas noches solo, todos esos días de dolor, todos sus cumpleaños, todo lo malo que sufrió.

Cuando se empezó a calmar, el hombre le pregunto si ya había terminado. Incluso se rio de el. El hombre dijo, que su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki. Su nombre era Kushina, se imagino un momento si ella estuviera viva le diría Kaa-san o tal vez Kaa-chan. Ella también tenía un sobrenombre. Habanera Sangrienta. El igual, tiene o tenia un sobrenombre, realmente era muy parecido. Además de un sobrenombre también compartían rasgos. Siempre pensó que sus rasgos eran propios ya que el no conoció a su familia.

Sin embargo estaba muy equivocado. Ella era molestada en la academia. Era golpeadora, habladora y muy agresiva. Incluso ser Hokage. La primera mujer Hokage, ahora era el titulo de Tsunade baa-chan. Sin embargo murió antes de completar su sueño y estar con el.

El pelinegro dijo que no era solo eso. Que quería decir era tal vez. Una capitana Anbu o tal vez una heroína de guerra. Si no le fallaba la memoria su generación nació después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Pero lo que respondió lo dejo helado. Una Jinchuuriki. No solo eso era también del Kyuubi. Naruto estaba más que sorprendido, realmente no podía explicar lo que sentían. Mi kaa-chan, sufrió lo mismo que yo, albergo al Kyuubi, ella también vivió lo que yo viví y sufrió lo que yo sufrí. Así que por eso el era un Jinchuuriki. Solo por que su madre fue. Pero por que ella era una. Lo que dijo el enmascara, solo se describiría con una palabra.

Exploto 

Por el bien de Konoha. ¿Cómo que por el bien de la aldea?, si ella tenia al Kyuubi y fue tratada igual que el. Era ningún bien para nadie, ni siquiera la aldea. Los aldeanos lo trataron como si fuera un monstruo, era literalmente la paria del pueblo.

Pero ella fue, por que era de Uzushiogakure y por que la Jinchuuriki de ese tiempo se estaba muriendo y que si madre tenía un chakra especial. Pero si la vida de un Jinchuuriki era un infierno. Si el no hubiera tenido a Iruka- sensei. Se habría vuelto como Gaara. Las vidas de ambos eran iguales teniendo, que sufrir la soledad, el odio, y al falta de sueño o motivación para vivir. Si su madre sabía sobre eso ella no hubiera elegido por ningún motivo.

Otra respuesta que lo deja helada. Ella no acepto, pero si ella no acepto como se hizo una Jinchuuriki. ¡Fue engañada! ¡La engañaron por el bien del pueblo! Así que Konoha utilizo a su madre para el bien del pueblo, sin preguntarle, sobre sus sentimientos, sobre como se sentía, utilizarla como una simple herramienta. Ese pueblo que tanto quería, el pueblo y las personas que la habitaban, vivían por el sacrificio de su madre. Realmente merecían que los protegiera tanto.

Pero había una incoherencia. Si el era un Uzumaki y los Uzumaki eran pelirrojos, ¿Por qué era rubio? Le respondió que por su padre. Su padre otro misterio sin resolver. No había personas rubias en Konoha. Bueno si había como Ino y el clan Yamanaka. Pero el de ellos era, rubio platinado o si estuviera deslavado. Sin embargo era raro, aunque fuera el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi se supone que los clanes protegen a sus miembros no importar si es un Jinchuuriki. Aunque no pudo dejar de sentir escalofríos, si el era pariente de Ino.

Su cabello era rubio brillante tanto como su mono naranja. Como si su cabello fue besado por el sol y sus ojos como el cielo. Nadie más tenía esas características. El había visto todo el pueblo en la búsqueda de su familia cuando era más chico. Y no había encontrado a alguien igual.

Luego esta que su madre la trataron de secuestra Kumo. La Ironía. El también estaba secuestrado. Se pregunto si lo estuvieran buscando. Tal vez Baa-chan y Ero-sennin. Kakashi- sensei y Sakura-chan estaría buscando a Sasuke era el alumno favorito y el enamorado. El nunca fue para ellos importante.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el para ellos era como un cero a la izquierda. Cuando trataba de invitar a Sakura ella lo golpeaba y le gritaba BAKA. Cuando trataba que Kakashi-sensei lo entrenara siempre entrenaba Sasuke. Incluso el le enseño el Jutsu que casi lo mataba.

Aaa así que su Tou-chan salvo a su Kaa-chan y se enamoraron. El salvo a Sakura de Gaara y ni siquiera le agradeció. Su Kaa-chan se hizo famoso, como ninja y como una belleza. Y su padre era temido y respetado, por todas las Naciones Elementales. Así que tengo una familia extraordinaria y Sandaime no me dijo nunca. ¿Por qué?

El quería saberlo. Sus padres, su familia. Pero el bastardo. Le pregunto sobre el ataque del Kyuubi y sobre que sabia. El rápidamente le respondió. Quería saberlo, maldita sea. El Yondaime sello al Kyuubi en su abdomen no.

Entonces dijo que mi padre, mi Tou-chan; sello al Kyuubi en su interior pero… pero el Yondaime sello… al… Kyuubi. Realmente se iba a morir de un infarto. Su padre era el Yondaime. Su propio padre sello a un demonio, en su hijo recién nacido. El le dijo a Gaara que su padre estaba loco al sellar un demonio en su interior. Bueno a el también lo sellaron cuando estaba recién nacido, pero que su propio padre lo haya sellado.

El empezó a reír de la ironía, de que se rio de Gaara, de que a los hijos de los kages o nietos, eran tratados como príncipes y a el le toco lo peor. Konoha entera adoraba al Yondaime y trataba a el con ira y el era su hijo. La paria del pueblo es hijo del héroe de Konoha. Y finalmente empezó a llorar ¿Por qué su padre hizo eso? ¿Acaso lo odiaba?

Pero surgió una incoherencia, el Kyuubi estaba sellado en su madre, como termino sellado en el. Así que el Kyuubi aparte de joder su vida, fue la razón de la muerte de sus padres, aprovecho que el sello se encontraba débil y escapo; y su padre tenia un deseo de que fuera tratado como un héroe, volvió a llorar, no importaba lo que pensaba ese tipo. El tenia ganas de llorar.

El hombre lo llamo y volteo, tenia un pergamino en la mano. El pergamino según el enmascarado era de su padre, era para el y Konoha lo guardaba y lo ocultaba de el ¿Por qué el Sandaime le oculto aquello? ¿Para que nunca reclamara su patrimonio? El hombre lo trajo hasta el, de todos modos el no estaba segura se podía mover demasiadas emociones en el, hizo que su cuerpo lo abandonara. El pergamino tenia un kanji "Yondaime Hokage".

Volvió a hablar el hombre. Su padre era un maestro del Fuinjutsu al igual que Ero-sennin. Claro el fue su maestro y le había dicho que solo se parecía al Yondaime por su terquedad y el cabello rubio parado. ¿Por qué jamás le dijo que era su padre?

Lentamente llevo la mano a la boca y se mordió su pulgar, lo embarro en el sello e impulso chakra este brillo un momento, y luego se abrió. Desenrolló el pergamino. Era una carta. Una carta del Yondaime a el. Una carta de su Tou-chan a su hijo. Rápidamente lo atravesó una holeada de tristeza, podía haber leído esto hace mucho pero Konoha no quizó mostrárselo. Empezó a leer.

_Querido Naruto _

_Naruto si estas leyendo esto es porque yo este muerto. Los shinobis mueren a diario generalmente un shinobi no vive muchos años, amenos de que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir._

_No importa si este muerto, si he de cumplir mi deber como ninja y mantengo a mi familia a salvo. Realmente pensé que no viviría para esto. Escribirle una carta a tu propio hijo, por tu muerte. Es tan surrealista. Sin embargo esto es verdad. Jamás pensé que tendría que escribir esto y mucho menos a mi hijo. Realmente pensaba cuando estaba en la guerra que iba morir y no podría vivir mi vida a lado de la mujer que amaba y tu madre. Sin embargo esto esta escrito, es porque hubo un alguien que era más poderoso que yo y termine muerto._

_Realmente es muy poco alentador escribir esto. Contándole penas a tu propio hijo sobre la vida dura de un shinobi. Sin embargo, si tu estas dispuesto a seguir este camino tienes que estar al tanto de la realidad. No obstante si tú deseas seguir cualquier profesión o carrera. No importa, mientras estés feliz con tu vida y lo que haces._

_Sin embargo esto no te exentara de peligro. Mi fama a lo largo de las Naciones Elementales, provoco odio hacia mi y venganza. Por lo que tendrás que enfrentar estos, sin embargo no te dejara solo. Yo cree esto y te he dejado, mis jutsus más importantes. El Hiraishin no Jutsu y mi teoría sobre el espacio-tiempo para que te puedas defender. También están sellados conocimientos del Fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki de tu madre que me dio a mí. Tal vez el Rasengan lo puedas aprender de Jiraiya-sensei, que a la vez es tu padrino y le he dicho que, te lo tiene que enseñar, ya que es de mi invención y te lo otorgo a ti. A mi hijo. Si Jiraiya-sensei estuviera muerto o tal vez fuera, la responsabilidad cae sobre Kakashi Hatake, mi discípulo y aprendiz._

_No importa el camino que tomes o el sueño que tengas, confió en que lo lograras; por que, que clase de padre seria si no confiara en su propio hijo. Cumple tus sueños a toda costa, que nadie o nada te limite._

_Con amor tu Tou-chan _

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. _

Cuando termino de leer ya sus lágrimas corrían por su cara y sus manos estaban temblando. Se sentía amado, no como cuando el Sandaime lo felicitaba o Iruka-sensei le hablaba con cariño. Era diferente. Era como si fuera el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Se sentía feliz y amado. Después de años en al eterna soledad, sin padres o personas que lo trataran bien. Esto era algo demasiado grande. Se pregunto si los demás sentían esto cuando sus padres le demostraban afecto, o solo cuando los huérfanos, encontraban el amor de sus padres.

Sentía también furia, ahí claramente le decía que Ero-sennin era su padrino, porque nunca estuvo ahí para el o porque no le dijo eso. También Kakashi se suponía que el tenia que enseñarle el Rasengan, pero no, lo desprecio mejor estuvo ayudando a Sasuke todo el tiempo y a el nunca le dijo nada. Pero como esta persona conocía eso ¿quien era?, o porque lo ayudaba y le contaba sobre esto.

La repuesta que surgió del enmascarado lo puso más en duda. Eran personas similares. ¡A que diablos se refería! Pero inmediatamente el hombre empezó a retirar su mascara, revelando vendas en su frente, piel bronceado similar, dos Sharingan y la mitad derecha de su cara tenia cicatrices, entonces hablo solemnemente.

-Yo soy Uchiha Obito-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pro que elegi a Obito, bueno el leído "Devil´s Abvocate"** (Zetsu toma a Naruto como alumno) **"The Cost of Living" **(Kakuzu toma a Naruto como aprendiz, dándole sus hilos negros)** también e leído que es aprendiz, de Itachi, Orochimaru, Sasori, Pein, Hidan; y hasta un fanfic donde Naruto viaja al pasado por un Jutsu de Tobi, y toma posesión de su cuerpo entre el y Obito. Son realmente muy similares y creo que Obito es un personaje incomprendido.**

**Lamento no actualizar pronto, la escuela me vuelve loco, al final del día no pude escribir nada, solo esperen dos capítulos más y tendrán los cambios y la interacción con Akatsuki (mi mente tiene un sin fin de ideas).**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia, tal vez tendré un PM, o un poco más de Reviews, agradezco profundamente, su apoyo**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estoy tan feliz, 7 reviews, más con 8 seguidores y 9 favoritos, ahora escribí un poco más sobre la historia (+ de 10,000 palabras) Agradezco a Zero Ancient Wolf (tu apoyo) Uzu No Itachi (amo tu historia!) Tormentus, Angel de la Luz 95 (apoyo), Lath-Vel, angela y José lion, ustedes son mi seguir, mi luz. Una pregunta ¿Debo cambiar el titulo y/o resumen, pienso que no es muy atractivo y eso influye? Respuestas y sugerencias en un Review. **

**Alguien leyó el manga, ese Naruto y su momento con Kurama, la Eterna ENVIDIA de Sasuke a Naruto (Drama Queen), el Mugen Tsukuyomi…. Alguien más cree que Kishimoto-sensei, saca trama y conjeturas de cualquier cosa, eso es improvisación y una gran mente, mis respetos.**

**Alguien más amo el ultimo capitulo del anime, ame ese capitulo desde que lo vi hace 3 meses en manga, ooooh, Naruto y su cara de tristeza, la platica con los Bijuus y Kurama me pareció de lo más Tierno. ¿alguien más pensó que Kouko tiene voz de mujer aparte de Saiken y Matatabi? Comente o manden un PM.**

**Bueno aquí veremos, la culminación, de Obito-Naruto, y su decisión, tiene la historia de Obito, un poco tedioso para algunos, pero a partir de aquí empieza la interacción de Akatsuki y Naruto (Mis ideas vuelan a partir de el siguiente cap.)**

-Personaje hablando-

_Personaje pensando_

**Jutsus de cualquier tipo**

**-Biju hablando-**

_**Biju pensando**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero si me concentro lo suficiente, mi subconsciente me hará creer que es verdad… Siiiiiií mi autoestima aumentó.**

Capitulo 4. Dos personas iguales, una misma decisión.

_Las personas de Konoha, son hipócritas tratan a sus héroes como basura; hablan de la Voluntad de Fuego, de proteger a sus camaradas y no lo hacen._

_Naruto te pareces mucho a mi… sí… aun eres más joven que yo… Eso es… pero… con el tiempo_

_Obito Uchiha. _

Naruto estaba en shock

-Uchi-Uchiha-

El sabia del clan Uchiha, era el clan de su antiguo compañero, rival y amigo Sasuke, pero habían sido eliminados, por el hermano de Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi, el que hasta hace poco conoció, que era miembro de la organización Akatsuki, y era el impulsor del sueño de venganza de Sasuke y que causo su deserción de la aldea, a ir a buscar a Orochimaru.

Pero este tipo era un Uchiha. Ahí estaban todas las características. Voz estoica y grave, cara de amargado e indiferente, pelo negro y el Sharingan brillando en sus ojos. Pero entonces el se salvo de la masacre del clan.

-Creí que solo, había dos uchiha vivos. Sasuke uchiha e Itachi uchiha -

-Bueno yo estoy muerto- al ver la cara de incredulidad y sarcasmo de Naruto continuo –Oficialmente para, Konoha no Sato estoy muerto-

-¿Por qué?- el rubio no entendía por que lo consideraban muerte. Acaso era un nuke-nin o el fingió una muerte falsa.

- Te lo explicare más tarde- respondió estoicamente.

Naruto iba a explotar, este tipo siempre quería aplazar su explicación. ARGH! Este tipo lo ponía de nervios. Pero entonces se fijo en su cara, tenía solo cicatrices en su lado derecho. Era como si su cuerpo solo fue herido de ese lado.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?- pregunto señalando.

- Será más tarde- Naruto parecía a punto de explotar, agrego – Naruto, alguna vez has oído la frase" En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria"- mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto parpadeo, en había oído esa frase, pero en que lugar; entonces recordó el día de la prueba de los cascabeles del equipo siete, por un momento se sintió nostálgico, pero luego recordó, que después de estar atado en el tronco y Sasuke y Sakura le trataron de dar comida, Kakashi apareció.

Y el dijo que ellos habían pasado la prueba, por que, ahí su cerebro hizo un click "en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria".

-Si Kakashi-sen, Kakashi- Obito ahí se dio cuenta de cómo cambio Naruto el honorifico, interesante – dijo esa misma frase- Naruto frunció el ceño – menciono que sus amigos habían muerto y que sus nombres estaban grabados en el Monumento de los Héroes-

Un halo de furia, cruzo por la cara de Obito, mientras apretaba los puños, que Naruto observo, pero tan rápido llego y se fue.

-Bien- Obito regreso a su actitud estoica –Esa frase no fue de el, sino que se lo dijo, su compañero de equipo- Naruto tenia una cara de incredulidad.

- Kakashi Hatake, fue un genio, un prodigio, se graduó como genin a la edad de 5 años, se volvió jounin a los 13, pero el en realidad, tenia un problema en su vida. El tenía una depresión crónica, y un desprecio por todas las personas que no cumplían con las reglas de los shinobis, para el era más importante terminar la misión, sin importar sus compañeros de equipo-

Naruto estaba desconcertado, eso no se parecía al Kakashi Hatake, que el conocía, el quería que trabajaran en equipo siempre, excepto claro para capacitar a su alumno favorito Sasuke. Pero bueno siempre los instruyo para trabajar en equipo, como en la escalada de los arboles o en su prueba de cascabeles; nunca les instruyo para cumplir las reglas; el siempre llegaba tarde a cualquier lugar con una excusa patética.

Obito continuo –Esto se debe, a su padre Sakumo Hatake "El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha" el fue un héroe de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, sin embargo, dejo una misión, para no poner en peligro a sus compañeros, siguiendo la "Voluntad de Fuego" que tanto alaba Konoha- hablo sarcásticamente –sin embargo a su regreso fui tratado como un traidor y un cobarde esto llevaron a su suicidio – Naruto lo miro con los ojos como platos –fue un Seppuku, para morir con honor y no manchar a su hijo, el cual regresaba de la academia como un genin- Naruto ahora lo miraba sorprendido y apretaba sus dientes – sin embargo Kakashi empezó a sentir un odio, hacia su progenitor lo que lo llevo a desarrollar, una vergüenza y aversión a el; concluyo a que ocultara su rostro con una mascara, para no ver lo mucho que se parecía a su padre-

Obito observo como los ojos del rubio, brillando peligrosamente, era la misma mirado como la que le dio a Kakashi, cuando secuestraron a Rin y el no quería ir a salvarla.

Naruto exploto en su interior, Kakashi por eso llevaba esa mascara, por que se avergonzaba de su padre. Siempre creyó que era por que tenia alguna cosa rara en el rostro o algo, inclusive cada miembro del Equipo 7 tenia su propia teoría.¡Pero si era lo que el profesaba! De que tenían que proteger a sus compañeros, incluso de lo dijo en su primera misión rango C. El también sintió un odio hacia su padre, pero solamente fue pasajero, el entendía lo mucho que le dolió a su padre. En cambio el todavía lo odiaba por eso ocultaba su rostro; ese espantapájaros, ese Kono yaro.

Obito siguió su relato –la razón de que el es así en la actualidad, su actitud despreocupada, su incumplimiento de las reglas, incluso sus excusas patéticas, se debe a su ex-compañero de equipo, el era todo lo contrario a el, era el perdedor, el tonto y dobe de su clase; en cambio era el la elite, el aprendiz y alumno de uno de los grandes ninjas de Konoha, Minato Namikaze – Naruto palideció de las similitudes de su propio equipo.

-Sin embargo, ¿Cómo se esto? …es por que soy esa persona, compañero de equipo- Obito murmuro.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido –conociste a mi Tou-chan… dijo eras un compañero de Kakashi- Obito vio que el ex-genin no puso un honorifico al mencionar a Kakashi, el esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa –pero- frunció el ceño – Hatake –escupió el nombre – dijo que todos sus compañeros estaban muertos y sus nombres grabados, en el Monumento de los Héroes-

-Bueno como te dije, yo estoy muerto, soy un fantasma del pasado, una persona que "murió" en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, yo soy el benefactor del nombre del "Sharingan no Kakashi". Yo soy el ex-compañero de Hatake Kakashi- pronunciando el nombre de Kakashi con marcado desprecio.

- Tu eres uno de sus compañeros, pero ¿Cómo es que, estas vivo? o ¿Tienes los dos Sharingan? y ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-

- Bueno eso de te lo mostrare ahora- Miro a Naruto con su Sharingan, girando, poniendo al Jinchuuriki en un genjutsu.

En el subconsciente, del rubio shinobi, Kyuubi abrió sus ojos y gruño furioso.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto parpadeo se encontraba en un lugar extraño, era totalmente blanco inmaculado, no se apreciaba donde terminaba, estaba rodeado de un lienzo en blanco, parecía que flotaba, ya que tampoco se veía una superficie en donde apoyarse.

En ese momento el pelinegro, llamado Obito apareció a su lado sonriéndole.

-Interesante, ¿no crees?, es como un lienzo en blanco, en donde se puede dibujar un mundo- hablo a la vez que movía los brazos.

-Bueno ahora contestare tus preguntas, aclarare tus dudas, te contare mi historia- chasqueo los dedos y Naruto vio como el paisaje, empezó a cambiar convirtiéndose, en calles. Eran las calles de Konoha.

Entonces vio a un niño, tenía pelo corto y puntiagudo, negro y ojos oscuros, tenía una camisa azul, con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en la espalda, unas gafas naranjas, que se unían a sus orejas que cubrían totalmente corría a dirección de la Academia Ninja.

-¿E-ese eres tu?- Naruto murmuro a Obito, sorprendido visiblemente.

- Sí, ese soy yo iba a la ceremonia de apertura, pero iba tarde- respondió Obito.

El niño finalmente llego pero iba tarde, Naruto palideció al ver a muchos jounin-sensei actuales, cuando eran niños, estaban los sensei, de los equipos 8, 10 y el equipo de Cejotas. Kakashi tenía su pelo plateado de modo que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Lo miro con desprecio, se parecía mucho a Sasuke en la forma en que lo miraba, el niño Obito, lo ignoro al igual, que el a Sasuke haría. Sin embargo una niña de pelo castaño corto y rectángulos morados en sus mejillas, y ojos castaños le sonrió y le entrego un paquete de documentos de orientación.

-¿Quién era ella? Naruto pregunto.

- Se llamaba Rin Nohara, fue mi compañera de equipo-

La escena cambio era un Obito un poco más grande. Llevaba un uniforme de manga larga azul con placas de metal en la parte que alcanzó el dorso de las manos, así como una chaqueta azul con adornos de color naranja y el cuello. La chaqueta fue fijada al resto del equipo por dos botones en el cuello. También llevaba un cinturón blanco, sandalias shinobi, el Hitai-ate de Konoha, y un par de gafas con lentes naranjas conectados a los protectores para los oídos. Estaba caminando por la calle caminando, cuando de pronto llamo la atención, unos niños, que veían un árbol, en el cual se hallaba un gato.

Obito camino hacia ellos, y subió al árbol, recogiendo al gato y se lo entrego a los niños, ellos hicieron una reverencia y corrieron con el gato en brazos, Obito sonrió y continúo su camino.

Llegando a su destino, Naruto pudo observar, a la niña llamada Rin y a un joven Kakashi con un traje azul con tiras de piel gris-blanco, en forma de una equis, y su mascara, pero con sus dos ojos negros visibles. Eso no lo sorprendió, sino la persona que estaba a su lado. Era su padre, tenia su traje jounin estándar, con su Hitai-ate correspondiente, cuando voltio y sonrió al joven Obito, casi lloraba, ¡Era su Tou-chan! Sin embargo el joven Kakashi cruzo los brazos haciendo un mohín, y frunció el ceño y grito con voz enojada.

-¡Llegas tarde!- grito, Naruto casi rio de las similitudes, y como reacciono Kakashi.

Obito se llevo una mano a la cabezo y dio una sonrisa tímida- Lo siento venia en el camino, cuando vi a unos niños, que tenían a un gato atorado a en un árbol, así que pare a ayudarlos-

Kakashi frunció más el ceño y grito -¡ Es mentira!- Obito lo miro con el ceño fruncido –Un verdadero shinobi, nunca llega tarde a una misión- señalo acusadoramente.

Naruto apretó los dientes, el hacia eso en el futuro. Y ahora actúa como un bastardo, con un palo en el culo. Sin embargo su Tou-chan puso su mano en el hombre de Kakashi.

-Ya Kakashi, es suficiente- calmando al peliplata – si el dice eso, significa que es verdad- Naruto miraba orgulloso a su Tou-chan, el cual no era prejuicioso –Tu debes ser Obito, yo soy Minato Namikaze y a partir de hoy seré tu sensei, ahora tu preséntate- termino con una gran sonrisa.

Obito sonrió y respondió animadamente –mi nombre es Obito Uchiha y algún día seré Hokage, hare que graben mi cara en la montaña, con mi Sharingan y mis gafas y cuando lo vean los enemigos, huirán de aquí- declaro sonriendo.

-No pueden grabar tu Sharingan, por que las gafas lo cubrirían, baka-

- Pueden grabar mi Sharingan sobre mis gafas- respondió con un mohín

-Pero eso daría la impresión que están saliendo de tu cara, no lo crees- respondió con una mano en la barbilla.

- Bu-bueno- Obito tartamudeo, con un poco de rubor en el rostro.

- Así que tu también quieres ser Hokage- Minato hablo –pero déjame decirte que ya tienes un rival- termino sonriendo astutamente.

Obito levanto un pulgar –claro, que si Minato-sensei-

La escena se disolvió de nuevo, su forma original.

-Así que querías ser Hokage ¿eh?- Naruto lo miro, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de ese incidente-

-¿Qué- iba a preguntar pero Obito un ademan con la mano.

-Mira lo que sigue-

La escena cambio, ahora veía a Obito caminado con al calle, con unas bolsas en sus manos y con una anciana. Ahí Naruto se dio cuenta, de que era tal vez, el origen de una de las excusas utilizados por Kakashi.

Cuando llegaron a su destino la anciana le dio un dulce a Obito como agradecimiento. Obito corrió al Bosque de la muerte. En el se encontraba una pancarta que decía "Segundo examen chunin, enfrentamiento por equipos". Cuando sus compañeros lo divisaron, Kakashi lo apunto incriminatoriamente. Naruto se dio cuenta de que estas escenas parecían no tener sonido alguno ya sea por decisión de Obito u por otra razón. Entonces el equipo con el que se enfrentaban era conformado por, Cejotas-sensei, El pervertido de armario, Ebisu y Gemna, el arbitro de las finales de los exámenes chunin.

Entonces su batalla inicio, en al cual Obito se puso enfrente de su equipo, y hacia sellos de manos, que rápidamente concluyo Naruto que era el **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu**, pero sin embargo el dulce que comía se atoro en su garganta, Cejotas-sensei se aprovecha de esto y le da una patada en su mejilla izquierda expulsando el dulce, la escena cambio ahora se veíaa Rin curar se mejilla, sin embargo el chico, parecía animado, para dar su mejor esfuerzo, como para impresionar… a una chica… entonces Naruto se quedo frio, Obito quería a su compañera de equipo como el antes a Sakura, pero ella… murió.

Olvidando esos pensamientos, siguió mirando los recuerdos, en el se veía a Obito entrenando, a lanzar shurikens, hacer **Gokakyuu**, escalar arboles, meditación. Ahora se encontraba en el lugar donde el hizo las eliminatorias después del Bosque de la muerte, un nuevo letrero decía "Tercera ronda, batallas individuales" era Obito, contar Cejotas- sensei, que se parecía mucho a Cejotas… Obito alardeo de que iba a ganar, sin embargo ahí lo venció de nuevo dándole una patada en su ojo izquierdo, Obito parecía abatido de no poder ganar, pero su atención se centro en Rin, ella se veía tan emocionado de ver a Kakashi pelar y ganar la final contra Cejotas-sensei y convertirse en chunin.

Naruto lo entendió ahí, Obito quería demostrarle que también era impresionante como Kakashi, al igual que el contra Sasuke. Obito siguió entrenando, en al nieve, en la lluvia, finalmente se hace chunin. Entonces Rin parecía hablarle, para decirle algo, el la espero con un ramo de flores. Sin embargo también empiezan a llegar más jounin-sensei y demás; ahí estaban para celebrar, el "Proyecto para darle a Kakashi, un regalo para celebrar su promoción a Jounin.

La escena se disolvió de nuevo. Naruto quería preguntarle Obito, peo antes de que pudiera hablar Obito hablo.

-Presta mucha atención aquí, a partir de esto veras que tus respuestas acerca de mi cicatriz y como sobreviví serán respondidas-

Se empezó a formar un bosque donde el y su equipo planificaban una estrategia. Pero su Tou-chan le dio unos de sus kunai especiales y rin un paquete de medicina. Naruto concluyo que eran regalos por su ascensión jounin. Entonces su Tou-chan hablo.

-La misión es destruir, el puente Kannabi, donde nuestras espías dicen que ninjas de Iwa tienen sus suministros ahí. Kakashi tu tomaras el mando de esta misión como capitán y Jounin, vayan, infíltrense y exploten el puente antes de retirarse-

Entonces comenzaron a caminar, al llegar a un claro, esperaron a un enemigo, su Tou-chan puso un dedo en el suelo y declaro que había varios enemigos. ¡Su Tou-chan era también sensor! Entonces Kakashi empezó a hacer su técnica infame el Chidori, corrió hacia delante. Tratando de apuñalar enemigos, entonces su Tou-chan se desvaneció y apareció en unos segundos.

Empezó a darle reprimendas a ambos y dijo "Lo más importante es el trabajo en equipo"

Aparecieron en un campo de bambú y su equipo partió a su misión y se separaron de su Tou-chan, llegaron hasta un rio, donde fueron atacados, por pedazos de bambú, que fueron contrarrestado por el ** Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu. ** No obstante un ninja de Iwa apareció, y los volvió a atacar enfrentándose contra Kakashi, oyeron a sus espaldas el grito de Rin. Estaba presa por 2 ninjas de Iwa, que desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

-Maldita sea- grito Obito.

-¡Obito! No vallas tras ella- ordeno Kakashi. Obito lo miro con los dientes apretados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?! – exclamo Obito

-si- contesto con los ojos bajos, entonces lo miro de frente y dijo –Nosotros dos continuaremos con la misión-

-Pero Rin…! ¿Que hay de Rin!?-

-Rin viene después- anuncio fríamente. Ese, ese kono yaro. –El enemigo quiere saber nuestro objetivo. No la mataran enseguida .Por fortuna, Rin es un ninja medico… incluso como prisionera ella será tratada bien, mientras le proporcione tratamiento medico al importante que eso, el problema es que el enemigo descubra nuestro objetivo. Si esa información se filtra, harán preparativos inmediatamente para proteger el puente- Obito tenia la furia en sus ojos y los dientes apretados-si eso sucede, la misión será más difícil- concluyo Kakashi

-¡Lo que estas diciendo no toma en cuenta la seguridad de Rin! ¡¿Qué pasaría si esos sujetos de ahora eran simplemente unos estúpidos subordinados?! ¡En este momento la prioridad es rescatar a Rin en lugar de la misión!- señalo acusadoramente a Kakashi.

Kakashi lo miro a los ojos y declaro –Como un shinobi, llevar a cabo la misión es esencial aunque tengas que sacrificar a tus camaradas. Esa es la regla. Si esta misión fracasa, la guerra se prolongará y muchos sacrificios más podrían ocurrir- simplemente dijo.

-¡Eso es solo especulación! ¡¿Realmente puedes desechar tan fácilmente a un compañero que ha pasado contigo por vida y muerte?! ¡Siempre que tu y yo estábamos heridos Rin nos salvaba con su ninjutsu medico!¡si no fuera por ella, habríamos muerto hace mucho!- grito Obito.

-Ese era el deber de Rin- dijo fríamente, Obito le dio un puñetazo.

-Te odio después de todo-

-No me importa si me odias. Soy el capitán, debes obedecer mis instrucciones. Sin importar la situación. Si el equipo se dispersa las decisiones son tomadas por una persona. Por eso existe la regla de que los shinobis, miembros de un equipo deben seguir las instrucciones de su capitán. Obito, no tienes nada de poder y por eso es que yo soy el capitán de equi…- Obito no lo dejo continuar, ya que lo levanto del suelo y el dijo.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te niegas a rescatar a Rin?... Solo tu tienes el poder de salvar a nuestra compañera ¿cierto?- grito en su cara.

Kakashi parecía estoico –Si dejas que tus emociones te controlen y falla una misión importante, terminas arrepintiéndote. Por eso se hizo la regla de que los shinobis deberían reprimir sus emociones. Deberías entenderlo- Obito lo soltó y su cara se contrajo de ira.

- Rin… tedio un paquete de medicina por que se preocupaba por ti. Ella le cosió un amuleto a ello- argumento a Kakashi.

Kakashi parecía imperturbable –Los paquetes de medicina y el ninjutsu medico son un estupendo sistema de Konoha para incrementar el grado de éxito de las misiones. Pero como lo dije ayer…Si aceptas cosas innecesarias, solo serán equipaje inútil-

-¿Cosas innecesarios?- pregunto Obito que parecía conmocionado.

Kakashi asintió – es necesario que un shinobi actúe como una herramienta para completar la misión… cosas como las emociones son innecesarias- informo.

Obito apretó su agarre a la ropa de Kakashi, su cara mostraba sorpresa y dolor -¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto, Kakashi no respondió -¿es así como realmente piensas?- Kakashi desvió la mirada y después lo miro a los ojos.

-Sí, así es- murmuro

Obito lo miro enojado –Tú y yo éramos como el agua y aceite desde un inicio, iré a rescatar a Rin –exclamo soltándolo, y caminando.

-¿No lo entiendes realmente?- Kakashi lo cuestiono -¿Qué le pasara a aquellos que rompen las reglas?- comento.

Obito se detuvo –Creo que el Colmillo Blanco fue un verdadero héroe- declaro – Es cierto que en el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria; Pero… aquellos que no se preocupan por sus camaradas son incluso peor que escoria- exclamo volteándolo a ver, Kakashi parecía conmocionado – ¡Si soy esa clase de escoria, entonces rompería las reglas! Si eso es no ser un verdadero shinobi… ¡entonces aplastare esa idea de un shinobi!- declaro y siguió su camino.

La escena se transformo en esta se veía a Obito en un árbol, afuera de la guarida donde presuntamente tenían a Rin.

_¡Los encontré! Cálmate… Puedo hacer esto _y Obito se palmeo la cara.

-¡Bien iré!- dijo pero una voz detrás de el pregunto.

-¿ir adonde?- Obito palideció y volteo rápidamente, el ninja tenia un kunai dispuesto a apuñalarlo. Pero Kakashi apareció y le hizo un corte con su espada. En ninja sangro y salto a un árbol.

-¿K-Kakashi?- Obito murmuro -¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no podía dejarle esto a un solitario ninja llorón ¿verdad?- dijo burlón y un tanto arrogante.

-Kakashi-

El ninja desapareció de nuevo.

-Kakashi declaro- como pensé, solo puedo ubicar su posición de un enemigo por la corriente de aire o sonidos-

-¿D-donde esta…?-

Kakashi dio la vuelta –Obito detrás de ti- grito, pero el ninja enemigo lo hirió en su ojo izquierdo haciendo una cicatriz. Y se desplomo al suelo cubriendo su ojo. De inmediato Obito se agacha a ayudarle.

-Kakashi ¿estas bien?-

-Nuestro enemigo es habilidoso- declaro, Obito parecía a punto de llorar – ¡No me digas que se te ha metido algo en los ojos otra vez! Los shinobis no lloran, no bajes la guardia-

_Siempre he sido nada más que un idiota que es salvado por otros. Solo soy un perdedor fanfarrón. Pero…probare que las palabras que dije no son palabras vacias._ Se dio la vuelta y grito.

-¡Muere! Apuñalando al ninja que se hizo visible.

-¡Obito… tu…!

-¿Qué… que son esos ojos?-dijo el Iwa-nin antes de morir.

-¡A partir de ahora protegeré a mis amigos!

-¿Obito tus ojos…?- dijo Kakashi.

-si, parece que este es el Sharingan, puedo ver los movimientos y el flujo de chakra- Kakashi saco la medicina de Rin y empezó a tratar su ojo herido.

Entraron a la cueva donde vieron al shinobi castaño, con rin amarrado. Obito observo a Rin y declaro.

-El flujo de chakra de Rin se esta descontrolando, sus movimientos son diferentes a de nosotros- informo.

-Lo más seguro es que este bajo un genjutsu. Probablemente es para extraerle información- se lanzaron al enemigo quien tenia kunai a modo de espadas.

Trato de apuñalarlos pero Obito leyó sus movimientos, para crear una entrada y Kakashi poner atacarlo, corrieron hacia Rin, y Kakashi hizo el sello Ram, para liberarlas del genjutsu.

Rin los miro asombrado – ¡Kakashi! ¡Obito!-

-Hemos venido a salvarte Rin ¡estas a salvo!-declaro Obito

-Bien, la desatare- dijo Kakashi.

Después de desatarla el Iwa-nin se levanto y realizo un **Jutsu Doton, **para destruir la cueva.

-¡Kusso! Corran a la salida- ordeno, corrían pero una roca golpeo a Kakashi derribándolo.

-Kakashi- grito Rin.

Obito se detuvo y corrió a salvarlo, empujándolo lejos y vio como una roca le cayó encima.

-Ugh- exclamaron Rin y Kakashi.

-¿Están bien…? Rin… Kakashi…- pregunto su cuerpo estaba aplastado del lado derecho solo dejando la mitad de su cuerpo a la vista, Naruto miro al Obito actual y entonces supo que esas cicatrices, en su cara eran por eso.

-Obito- gritaron al unisonó los otros 2 shinobis de Konoha. Kakashi corrió hacia Obito y trato de empujar al roca.

-Detente… déjalo así Kakashi- dijo Obito, Naruto sintió un poco de escalofrió en su espalda al ver como Obito aceptaba la muerte, tan fácilmente –Parece que no voy a sobrevivir. Mi lado derecho esta completamente aplastado, ni siquiera… puedo sentirlo- simplemente dijo.

-¡Kusso!- exclamo Kakashi, ahí Naruto lo vio romper su control.

-No es… posible ¿Por qué?- empezó a sollozar Rin. Obito tosió.

Kakashi cayo de rodillas y golpeo su puño contra el suelo –Mierda, mierda- Naruto sintió casi lastima por el -¡Si… si te hubiera escuchado desde un principio y hubiéramos venido a rescatar a Rin, esto nunca te hubiera sucedido!- sollozo

Rin se acerco y Kakashi continúo llorando -¡¿Qué clase de capitán y jounin soy?! – se pregunto así mismo.

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido- Obito pareció recordar algo –Fui el único que no te regalo algo por haberte convertido en jounin. Kakashi- Kakashi lo miro fijamente y Obito continuo –No sabia que regalarte y se me acaba de ocurrir algo, no te preocupes, no será nada inútil- trato de sonar gracioso -Te daré… Mi Sharingan…- sus compañeros parecían sorprendidos –sin importar lo que la aldea piense de ti, eres realmente un gran jounin. Eso es lo que realmente creo. Por favor acepta esto- ahora trato de mirar a Rin –Rin usa tu ninjutsu medico para extirpar mi Sharingan y trasplantárselo en el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi-rin asintió secándose las lagrimas y miro a Kakashi –

-Kakashi ven aquí, comenzare de inmediato- Kakashi parecía no estar de acuerdo totalmente con al idea, entonces Obito hablo.

-Voy… a morir, pero me convertiré en tu ojo para poder ver el futuro- dijo y empezó la operación. Rin sostenía la mano de Obito, Obito comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Kakashi… Rin…, apúrate y saca a Rin de este lugar, los refuerzos enemigos… vendrán- declaro, pero Rin no soltaba su mano, - Kakashi cuida bien de Rin prométemelo- Kakashi asintió y la saco, ya que el lugar empezaba a colapsar.

-Obitooooo- grito Rin mientras las rocas sepultaban a Obito.

_Justo cuando Kakashi y yo nos estábamos haciendo amigos…__"Nunca le pude decir a Rin que la amaba… Deseo... que pudiera pasar más tiempo... con todos… _pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

La escena se volvió a disolver en la oscuridad hasta que se aclaro y regreso a su blanco inmaculado habitual. Naruto parpadeo tratando e procesar al información, de toda la vida de Obito hasta su "muerte". Cuando Obito empezó a hablar y el lo miro.

-La Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, termino un tiempo después, ese día nacieron nuevos héroes, uno que se sacrifico por sus compañeros, cuyo nombre se grabo, en el Monumento de los Héroes de Konoha y el otro fue conocido como "Sharingan no Kakashi" a partir de ese momento morí, para Konoha y mi historia cambio, por un suceso – comento lentamente.

-Pero ¿Cómo sobreviviste si dijiste que tu lado derecho estaba aplastado? Y ¿Por qué no volviste a al aldea? Y ¿Por qué…- Obito lo corto y le dijo.

-Mira mi recuerdo siguiente- mientras a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar transformándose y construyéndose en nuevo lugar. 

Era una cueva, parpadeando ligeramente pudo comprobar que era la misma cueva, en donde estaba el inclusive la misma cama. Pero en la cama había alguien muy peculiar. Era la imagen del Uchiha pero, tenia vendas por todo el cuerpo, solo se podio verse, de la cintura para arriba, y parecía que la mitad de su cuerpo tenia suturas.

Entonces comenzó a abrir su ojo.

-¿Morí…? ¿Dónde… estoy…? – pidió suavemente el pelinegro.

- Entre este mundo y el otro… joven Uchiha- hablo una voz grave, áspera y cansina. Era un hombre. Un anciano se podría decir, tenia el cabello gris, largo y con puntiagudo, el cabello tapada el lado derecho de su cara, y en su lado izquierdo, se encontraba un Sharingan, tenia la cara llena de cicatrices, una túnica negra y se apoyaba en una kama a manera de bastón.

Cuando Obito lo vio parecía sorprendido

-¡Tu ojo!... ¿Podría ser...que también fueras un Uchiha…?- pregunto lentamente.

- Quien sabe… respondió burlonamente.

_¿Me salvo...? Pero espera…_ Obito mira a ambos lados, en confusión.

-Dijiste que entre este mundo y el otro… ¿Dónde estoy? Esta oscuro, no puedo ver bien- Obito parecía confundido al igual que el cuando se despertó –y de todos modos viejo… ¿Quién eres…?- dijo entrecerrando su ojo – ¡heh! ¿No serás un shinigami…?- hablo sonriendo –los que te llevan al cielo o al infierno…- menciono viendo la kama.

-¡WAAAAAAH! – grito, abriendo su ojo como plato y moviéndose como tratando de escapar -¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡ AYUDAAAA! ¡VEO LA KAMA! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES UN SHINIGAMI! ¡UN SHINIGAMI CON LOS UCHIHA COMO OBJETIVO!-

Se sentó rápidamente gritando -¡MI MOTTO HASTA HOY HA SIDO AYUDAR A LA GENTE MAYOR! Es cierto que he hecho unas pocas cosas malas y a veces he roto las reglas- su ojo, estaba llorando lagrimas de anime -¡ POR FAVOR LÍBRAME DEL INFIERNO!-

-Ouch… - Obito se estremeció por dolor.

- Sientes dolor… porque sigues vivo- declaro secamente. –sin embargo, es un milagro que no hayas muerto. No se porque no te aplasto- declaro – Es como si te hubieras podido escabuir de ella- añadió.

Obito parecía sorprendido por la declaración. -¿… Donde… estaba?- pregunto.

-Estabas acostado en mi pasillo subterráneo… al lado de la roca- comenzó – pero la mitad de tu cuerpo estaba aplastada. A pesar de que te trate- comento.

Obito se estremeció, pero luego dijo -¿Me salvaste?... Gracias-

-Aun es pronto para agradecerme. Por que me tendrás que devolver la deuda- simplemente dijo. –Dijiste que tu motto es ayudar a al gente mayor ¿no?-pregunto.

-Bueno si es cierto… bueno… que necesitas.- respondió. El anciano se quedo callado.-¿Cuidar… de… tus partes inferiores?- pregunto.

-…Realmente no…- respondió secamente.

-Perdón pero no me puedo quedar mucho aquí- declaro -¡Si sigo vivo tengo que regresar a Konoha! Actualmente hay una guerra. Finalmente desperté el Sharingan ¡… Ahora seré capaz de proteger a mis amigos! – comento feliz.

El anciano, pareció meditar la respuesta- Proteger a tus amigos- dijo secamente, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿… Que?- dijo Obito sorprendido.

- con ese cuerpo… no puedes ser de nuevo un ninja…- informo el ex-líder el clan Uchiha.

Obito estaba en shock. –¡Espera, espera, espera, finalmente…! ¡Finalmente conseguí esos ojos…! Estoy seguro de que podemos trabajar mejor juntos. Ahora me podre convertir en un ninja que pueda proteger su…-

-Se realista- el anciano lo corto.- Hay gente que fue salvada, por que acabaste herido… ¿No es cierto?- Obito pareció sorprendido pero respondió.

-¡ ¿A que demonios te refieres?!No quiero estar aquí para siempre… solo UGH- Obito se estremeció de dolor.

- Si quieres irte, ve… claro, si puedes moverte, por supuesto- murmuro burlonamente. El hombre empezó a darse la vuelta. Naruto pudo ver como algo parecido a raíces conectado a su espalda, tres exactamente.

Naruto sin embargo podía escuchar los pensamientos de Obito adolescente. _Espera ¡Esto es… extraño! ¿Por qué este hombre esta solo con el Sharingan, aquí…?_ _Ahora que lo pienso… Conozco a todos los viejos de la aldea… pero… nunca he visto a este tipo… esto significa que ahora… no es un ninja de Konoha. En otras palabras. _

–Viejo… ¿eres un nuke-nin? ¡¿Quién eres?!- El hombre siguió caminado, apoyado en su kama y se sentó en un trono de madera, dejando la kama, recargado en su trono.

Obito lo miraba fijamente.

-Soy… un fantasma de los Uchiha…- comenzó –Madara Uchiha- declaro.

Obito estaba en shock _¿Ma- Madara…? _ -¿con Madara te refieres… a mi ancestro Uchiha Madara…?- declaro con incredulidad -¡ MADARA DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO!- grito-¡ ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE UNA ERA MUY ANTIGUA!- espeto.

-Así que para ti…- empezó a hablar lentamente -¿Es mucho más creíble decir que soy un shinigami?- pregunto -… aunque de hecho, de algún modo… puedes decir que soy un shinigami…- dijo, Obito lo miro con desconcierto – Porque esta realidad… es el infierno- declaro. –Escape de la muerte… y si ya no sigo absorbiendo chakra de ese Mazou… acabare muriendo-

-Me voy a casa- Obito se comenzó a arrastrar y finalmente cayo de la cama.

Madara continuo impasible y no hizo nada para detenerlo, mientras Obito continuaba arrastrando – Ríndete… aquí no hay salidas… y de todos modos, ni tu ni yo somos capaces de abandonar este lugar… con nuestros cuerpos-

-UGH- Obito se detuvo por el dolor.

-Si mueves el cuerpo de Hashirama que limite, acabaras desgarrado… ¿Quieres morir?- pregunto estoicamente, Obito no respondió solo dio un gruñido como respuesta.

- Hay algunas pocas cosas, que quiero que hagas de aquí en adelante, después de todo, te he salvado, no tengas ansias por morir-

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué podría querer un vejestorio como tu de un chico!?- grito Obito desesperado.

-Quiero cambiar el destino de este mundo- declaro con voz autoritaria- un mundo de ganadores, un mundo de paz, un mundo de amor, hare un mundo de eso-

-¡No me preocupa eso…! ¡Solo… quiero volver al lugar donde están los demás!- dijo desesperado.

-Tal y como he dicho, aquí las cosas no funcionan como tu quieres… algún día tu también te darás cuenta…- Obito se estremeció más de dolor.

-Puedes morir, si realmente lo quieres…- Obito pareció sorprendido –pero obtendré tu Sharingan- dijo estoicamente.

-¡¿Por qué quieres mi ojo?! ¡Ya tienes un Sharingan!- espeto.

-No… - declaro -le deje mis ojos reales a otra persona…este solo es uno de repuesto que me implante más tarde…estaría contento de tener unos pocos de repuesto…- se quito el cabello de el lado derecho de su cara- Aun no tengo un ojo derecho… necesito ambos ojos, para despertar todo tu potencial- anuncio.

_Entonces…significa que junto a Kakashi me puedo hacer más fuerte… ¡Finalmente los dos juntos podemos proteger a Rin! No puedo perder tiempo aquí ¡Espérame, Kakashi… Rin…! ¡ESTOY VIVO!_

La escena formada era ahora Obito en su cama, sentado.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde, que estoy aquí…?-murmuro Obito. –pienso, que hace bastante tiempo…-

-¿No es bonito no pagas alquiler?- hablo una cosa humanoide, era blanco solo tenia la mitad izquierda de su cara, un ojo amarillo y pelo verde, la parte derecha de la cintura tenia como ramas o raíces, verdes.

-Fuimos creados del Mazou, así que no necesitamos comer…- ahora era, otro humanoide, pero este era totalmente blanco, sin pelo, cara, o boca, tenia un patrón en espiral a partir de su cuerpo. Se parecía a la mascara de Obito. ¡Incluso tenia ese mismo agujero que la mascara tenia! –Ni comida… ni ir al baño… ni incluso hacemos necesidades mayores…- siguió hablando.

-¡No me pongan al mismo nivel de ustedes!- dijo molesto Obito, tocándose los vendajes del torso –solo la mitad de mi cuerpo, esta hecha de esa cosa rara- refuto.

-Pero gracias a eso puedes sobrevivir, sin comer, ni beber- contraataco el hombre aloe –deberías estar agradecido. No queremos ser puestos al mismo nivel que tu…- añadió indignado.

Obito lo corto diciendo-¡Un cuerpo artificial, sin sentimientos!-

El humanoide espiral espeto – Somos androides ¡tenemos sentimientos!… aunque no vamos al baño- comento -...En eso somos mejores que tu. ! Nuestro vocabulario y cerebro también es superior!-

-¡Cierren la boca! ¡… entonces pruébenme, que son mejor que yo!- dijo con voz burlona-

Los dos androides, levantaron las manos y los pulgares señalándose al pecho.

-Nosotros…- comenzó el hombre aloe.

-Te estamos…- continuo el espiral.

-VIGILANDO- declararon al unisonó.

-¡No hablen los dos a la vez!- grito Obito.

-Estamos ayudando en tu rehabilitación, porque Madara no ordeno que te ayudemos a recuperar y te convirtiéremos en algo útil, para cuando se despierte- declaro, el hombre aloe.

-Tsk, ¿le dice a unos muñecos parlantes como estos, que me cuiden mientras toma su siesta?- pregunto –¡ Saldré de aquí, e iré al lugar donde se encuentran Rin y Kakashi!- declaro determinadamente.

- De ningún modo… no hay salidas de aquí- hizo el espiral un ademan con la mano –después de ordenarlos que te trajéramos aquí, cerro el pasaje con una roca gigante- informo.

- Por cierto sigues diciendo Rin, Rin, Rin, cuando duermes,… ¿Estas planeando buscar una campana?- pregunto el aloe.

-A veces también dices, Baka, Baka, Baka- comento el espiral.- y también Kakashi-baka-

-¡Cierto eso también!-

-¿Qué significa?-

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-

-¿Realmente digo todo eso…?- se pregunto Obito, con una gota de anime, en al cabeza.

-Uhm, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el espiral – la llamada de la naturaleza… en otras palabras ¿Cómo se siente, cuando alguien tiene que ir al hacer caca?-

-¡Tu realmente eres estúpido! ¡¿Por qué estas interesado en la maldita caca?!- grito Obito enojado.

-Vaya no tienes que enfadarte así…- se quejo el aloe -¡Entonces háblanos sobre Rin y Kakashi-baka!- sugirió.

-Especialmente te odio a ti- dijo Obito, apuntando acusatoriamente al espiral -¡El de las cosas espirales! ¿Dónde se fue el otro blanco?- pregunto. Naruto se sorprendió, el lo nombro exactamente, igual. Tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que dijo que eran personas iguales no era tan loco!

-Salió para recopilar información- informo el aloe.

-Eh! Pueden salir- dijo el pelinegro consternado.

- Si podemos movernos a través de la tierra- anuncio aloe.

-Pero que demonios- dijo el Uchiha apoyado su brazo en el respaldo de la cama- estoy atrapado aquí, con personas que dicen cosas sin sentido-

-Perdón por hablar de la caca- se disculpo el espiral con una mano en la cabeza.

-¡No me refiero a eso me refiero a lo que dijo Madara!- refuto el vendado.

-Creo que no se le da bien hablar como nosotros- comento aloe.

-Cambiar el destino y cosas así- dijo Obito.

-Bueno para decirlo de una forma más simple… Quiere deshacerse de todas las cosas malas del mundo y formar una tierra de ensueño y llenarla de cosas buenas- informo el peliverde.-En un sueño donde puedas hacerlo que quieras… Incluso resucitar a los muertos-

Naruto ahí se sorprendió, resucitar a los muertos, eso seria fabuloso, pero como que en un sueño ¿Eso no seria real?

-¿En un sueño?-

-hm, si, quiere crear una enorme tierra de sueños con genjutsu y llevarse a toda la gente a vivir allí- declaro emocionado el espiral.

-¿Con genjutsu…? esto suena tan estúpido que no lo puedo ni entender- dijo airadamente.

-Si tienes tanto poder como Madara puedes hacer cualquier cosa… ahora esta debilitado así que no puede y ese es el motivo porque tiene que hacer todos estos preparativos-

- Ah bueno, no importa, además ¡me voy a ir de este lugar de todos modos!- declaro firmemente.

La escena se desvaneció.

Se veía a Obito tratando de caminar, tenia una mueca de dolor en el rostro, estaba sudando, gimiendo de dolor, iba a caer, pero el androide espiral lo detuvo.

En el siguiente recuerdo, se veía a Obito ya sin vendas y de pie, aunque temblaba ligeramente, los demás androides lo felicitaban por sus progresos, especialmente el espiral, después, estaba ¡Produciendo madera de su mano! Eso es asombroso. Nunca había oído, de ese Jutsu. Realizando equilibrio en el respaldo de su cama, haciendo flexiones, saltando en la estatu ¡QUEEE ! Era como un gigante, ¡parecía de madera y tenia como un paño en los ojos y una mordaza! eso tal vez era el "Gedo Mazou".

En este recuerdo era Obito, ya tenía el pelo más largo y su cuerpo ya más formado, con músculos magros. Movió sus dedos del pie derecho y apretó su puño. _Me estoy acostumbrando…_sonrió _un poco más… ¡ un poco más y seré capaz de encontrarme con ustedes… Rin, Kakashi…_

Empezó una ser salir de la pared, era el hombre aloe, era como si fuera una planta.

-¡He estado afuera! ¡Esa Rin y Kakashi-baka del que hablas están en peligro!- informo gritando a Obito.

Obito se había levantado, conmocionado -¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- 

-¡ Están solos y han sido rodeados por shinobis, de Kirigakure- anuncio.

Obito saltó e su cama a la gran roca dándole un golpea, pero sin embargo su brazo se desprendió, con un liquido blanco en su interior, el pelinegro tomo lo que quedaba de su brazo. Entonces llego el espiral.

-Aun no puedes destruir esa roca con ese cuerpo- declaro.

-¡Debo salvar… a Rin y Kakashi!- dijo aun temblando.

El espiral ser empezó a separar su cuerpo como si fuera un traje.

-¡Puedes llevar mi cuerpo!- le dijo al Uchiha, empezando a rodear.

-¿… No eres un hombre de Madara?¿Esta bien esto…?- pregunto vacilante.

-Es un buen tipo- dijo el hombre aloe.

-¿No quieres salvar a Rin y Kakashi?- le pregunto el espiral al pelinegro.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció el pelinegro.

Obito ya cubierto por el espiral le da un puñetazo a la piedra, y la consigue destruir.

-Usas el poder del Mazou, mientras estas conectado a la raíz,… no esta mal – dijo el hombre aloe.

Madara habla - ¿A dónde… vas…?-

El espiral permite que salga la parte del cuello, y Obito rompe la conexión del espiral con la raíz, - te agradezco que me hayas salvado, ¡pero tengo que ir…! ¡Necesito irme!- declaro.

-vas demasiado rápido, quizás sea pronto para agradecerme- dijo Madara

-no creo que vuelva- anuncio Obito –al menos te lo agradecí… me voy-

-tu… volverás y me lo agradecerás sinceramente- predijo Madara.

Obito solo medito sus palabras y exclamo – Tu! El blanco, ¿Dónde esta Kakashi y Rin? ¡Condúceme allí!-

-Lo que esta pegado a tu cuerpo es básicamente uno de mis clones, dependiendo de la distancia podemos comunicarnos por telepatía, tengo otros clones posicionados, en varios sitios bajo al tierra, intercambiamos información- declaro el hombre aloe.

-te guiare usando esa información- dijo una voz

- esta voz… ¡es la del tipo espiral! – Dijo el pelinegro – por favor- Obito salto hasta una parte de la cueva, donde había shurikens gigantes, espadas, un abanico, una kama y varias capas con capucha. Obito tomo una y salió hasta una columna gigante de algún animal.

En ese lugar el espiral empezó a trasmitir -¡según mis compañeros están en graves problemas! Están diciendo algo sobre conejillos de indias de kiri… no lo capto, de todos modos ¡tanto Kakashi y Rin están rodeados por decenas de personas! … y aparentemente son todos muy habilidosos como anbus o jounins-

Los dos empezaron a viajar por los arboles – Oi, actualmente, eres más débil que yo y tu cuerpo herido esta… envuelto por el mío básicamente te estoy protegiendo- dijo el espiral

-¡¿Entonces que?!- pregunto desesperado el Uchiha.

-creo que seria mejor si lucho yo- sugirió el espiral

-Madara también lo dijo- Obito exclamo – ¡El Sharingan puede liberar su poder total cuando los ojos izquierdo y derechos están juntos!¡Kakashi quien tiene mi otro ojo, esta en el campo de batalla! ¡Mi combinación con el es mejor! ¡Kakashi y yo vamos a proteger a Rin!-

-también es cierto que el cuerpo artificial de Hashirama esta adjunto al tuyo… si juntas las habilidades Uchiha y Senju… serás capaz de obtener un poder nuevo nunca antes visto, pero…- dijo el espiral.

Obito tuvo un leve dolor en su ojo, se escucho una explosión, y lograron ver como un geiser de agua. –pensé que era lluvia pero…

-tengo información de mis compañeros….aparentemente… es allí- anuncio el espiral.

Obito observo un momento, y después dijo - ¡vamos!- siguieron avanzando hasta que Obito tuvo un dolor en su ojo faltante, una imagen empezó a formarse como si pudiera ver por ese ojo, era su compañera Rin pero ¡ tenia un brazo atravesando su corazón! Era como el cuando Sasuke trato de matarlo en el valle del fin! Entonces tuvo un escalofrió, si era el mismo Jutsu el que lo creo, ósea Kakashi lo utilizo….

-Gh...-_¡¿ Qué es esto?!_ Sacudió su cabeza _¡ No te imagines cosas raras!... casi llego ¡casi estoy llegando!_ El Uchiha apareció en el claro, y entonces lo vio…

Rin y Kakashi

Rin atravesado por el **Chidori**

Kakashi matando a Rin

-…..kakashi….- murmuro Rin, después escupió sangre, después Kakashi saco su mano ensangrentada con la sangre de Rin, y dejo caer su cuerpo.

Obito estaba en shock acababa de ver a su "mejor amigo", matar al amor de su vida. Naruto ardía en rabia, Kakashi dijo que sus amigos murieron pero no el no conto que el mato Rin, y se lo prometió a su mejor amigo, era un baka una escoria, una basura, un ARRRRG.

-Kusso, nos tiene… ¡Después de que nos costara tanto obtenerla!- dijo un enmascarado de kiri, vagamente se parecía su mascara, a la de Haku, entonces el espiral, comenzó a envolver a Obito y su Sharingan comenzó a girar, se transformo como un shuriken con puntas cruzadas entre si_…¿Qué demonios es eso?_ Pensó Naruto, y con un grito de guerra, Obito se dio a conocer, mientras Kakashi caía.

_¡¿Esto… ¡¿Qué es… -_Oooh- grito y de su cuerpo salían barras y ramas de su lado derecho_ …esto es?_

-Hm ¿refuerzos?- dijo un cazador.

-solo es uno- dijo otro y lanzo 4 shuriken a Obito _Nunca reconoceré _ los shuriken se encajaron en el árbol a su espalda, parecía que lo atravesó pero no había sangre, _Esto es…-_Uhuh- murmuro Obito.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo uno

-¿el esquivo? pregunto otro

-Nunca lo reconoceré…. Whooaaa- grito el Uchiha y corrió al frente, un enmascarado de Kiri lo intercepto, con su espada y declaro –¡ No subestimes a Chigiri no sato!- Obito lo golpeo y ¡broto un árbol de su cuerpo! Eso fue ¡genial! pero brutal, ¡Poderoso! Pero aterrador y sangriento.

-¡Muere!- exclamó Obito. Siguió su camino y de inmediato 4 enmascarados más lo rodearon con sus espadas listas para matarlo, pero Obito solo hizo crecer más sus ramas y grito –Mueran- sin embargo estos las esquivaron y trataron de apuñalarlo en el torso pero solamente lo atravesaron.

-No lo podemos golpear- dijo un enmascarado pelinegro. Obito salto y los apuñalo a todos, con una barra que salió de su brazo, mientras eso pasaba un enmascarado dio una orden

-¡Al menos recuperar el cuerpo de la mujer! ¡No dejen que el enemigo la obtenga!- al terminar varios enmascarados se dirigieron a Obito, mientras otro trataba de llegar al cuerpo de Rin.

Obito paso impasible por los enmascarados. –No hay error se esta deslizando por nosotros- exclamaron, mientras Obito apuñalaba a sus enemigos, al llegar al cuerpo de Rin lanzo una de sus barras, matando al que la trataba de tomar, no obstante también lo golpeo, causando que salgan ramas de su cuerpo.

-¡Ahora mismo fuiste capaza de usar el **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu- ** la voz del espiral – Obito… ya veo por que Madara te escogió…- Obito siguió atacando, ferozmente, a todos sus enemigos, perforando y rompiendo sus mascaras.

-Whooooooaaaaah-

-¿Quién es ese tipo…?

_Este lugar?... ¿Dónde estoy…_ mirando a sus enemigos con su Sharingan ardiendo –Whoooooo- sus enemigos cayeron a un genjutsu, sangriento, con ramas donde los atravesaban, con sangre en el suelo, y los arboles sangrantes.

-…Ya veo- aclarando sus pensamientos, mientras el espiral, lo desenvolvía de su cabeza, en donde su Sharingan parecía que lloraba sangre -Estoy- dijo mirando a Rin – En el infierno- desprendiéndose de un árbol donde estaba conectado. Caminando por el suelo de sangre hasta el cuerpo de Rin, caminando encima del cuerpo de Kakashi atravesándolo, mientras caminaba pensaba _Quiere deshacerse de todas las cosas malas del mundo y formar una tierra de ensueño y llenarla de cosas buenas_ lo que dijo el hombre aloe.

Al llegar al cuerpo del rin trato de tocarla pero la atravesó, concentrando su Sharingan, logro tocarla ya que el genjutsu era de el, _en un sueño las cosas van como tu quieres… _llorando tomándola de su cabeza,_ incluso puedes hacer que la gente muerta vuelva a la vida_ la tomaba sollozando, _Un mundo de paz, Un mundo de ganadores, Un mundo de amor, quiero crear un mundo de eso_ recordando lo que le dijo Madara

-Rin… yo… creare un mundo donde estés viva- le prometió al cuerpo de su amor, cuando la acunaba en su regazo. Miro en donde esta Kakashi desmayado _Yo… cambiare el destino… de este mundo…_

La escena se disolvió de nuevo.

Naruto, había dejado salir una lágrima, por el dolor de Obito, el había sufrido casi como el, miro Obito quien poseía una mirada distante, como recordando algo.

-Aquí es donde pongas atención – declaro Obito.

Obito se encontraba en la cueva con Madara.

-ese es el motivo por el que he regresado- concluyo Obito.

-eh, espero que nadie te viera- dijo Madara.

-solo yo lo hice- anuncio el hombre aloe –Obito mato a todos los enemigos, así que no hay problema, dejo a Kakashi vivo por algún motivo, pero Kakashi no vio nada… cuando los refuerzos de la hoja llegaron…se estaban preguntando quien había aniquilado al enemigo.

-¿sientes remordimientos por tu antiguo compañero?- pregunto Madara.

-No, no me importa, si vive o muere, no me importa, Kakashi estará en el mundo que vamos a crear y Rin también; dime como crear el mundo de ensueño… Madara- demando Obito.

Madara sonrió –no necesito que me lo agradezcas, ven aquí- Obito camino –desde hoy tu eres el salvador-

La escena se disolvió, lenta y constantemente, hasta llegar al inmaculado blanco original.

Naruto se volvió a Obito, que tenia la mirada perdida, evocando recuerdos del pasado, viendo que el Jinchuuriki lo estaba observando; así que se dirigió a el.

-Ahora puedes ver lo que te decía al principio, nosotros tenemos, vidas muy similares, fuimos traicionados, por las personas, que más apreciábamos, fuimos maltratados, humillados, esto es lo que comparte, miles de personas, en el mundo, ni importa, si son Jinchuurikis, shinobis, civiles, todos en esta realidad, sufre- Naruto bajo la vista, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron –pero, puede cambiar –Naruto ahora lo miro asombrado, Obito abrió las manos y señalo a su alrededor.

-Estamos dentro de mi genjutsu, pero puedo crear todo lo que quiera y controlarlo- tronó los dedos, y Naruto vio con asombro, como su cara se transformo, a su forma original, sin cicatrices, y sus ojos eran negros; a su alrededor se convirtió en un valle, con una hermosa puesta de sol –con el poder de los Bijuus, puedo, crear cualquier cosa, no importa lo detallada que este. Como esto- dijo señalando a su alrededor, Naruto vio como una rama surgió del suelo, al lado suyo y se convirtió en un manzano y dejo caer uno de sus frutos, se sorprendió al sentir su tacto y su peso – con este genjutsu , puedo crear un mundo exactamente como quiera y luego solo tengo lanzar mi genjutsu y traerlos a este mundo también… usando la luna en vez de mis ojos para lanzar este genjutsu, puedo crear un mundo de ensueño, este es el _Tsuki no Me Keikaku_ -

Naruto se maravillo, de el poder de los de alrededor del genjutsu, el nunca había estado en uno, y nunca había hecho uno; pero esto era fantástico, sin embargo ocupaban al Kyuubi sellado en su interior. ¡Porque diablos le contaba esto!

-Oi ¿por que me dices esto? No se supone que necesitan al Kyuubi en mi interior, y que posiblemente me maten para obtenerlo- exclamo enojado.

-Bueno, yo te dije esto porque tu querías saber lo que es mi plan, pero el plan será hasta 3 años más- Naruto lo miro sorprendido –además necesito solo una parte del chakra del Kyuubi, y puede ser que sobrevivas a la extracción, los otros Jinchuurikis, murieron en ella – Naruto se estremeció –pero estoy seguro que tu con tu sangre Uzumaki, puedas sobrevivir- Naruto suspiro mentalmente.

- pero eso solo, seria una ilusión, no es real- dijo indignado.

Obito dio un suspiro largo antes de hablar, era la prueba de fuego – dime Naruto ¿Por que tu luchas? ¿Por que te esfuerzas por ser más fuerte? ¿Cual es tu propósito en esta realidad?-

Naruto se quedo en shock, pero después respondió –Soy fuerte para proteger a mis amigos-

- Sin embargo…¿Ellos te protegen a ti? ¿Aprecian tu sacrificio por ellos?; dime Naruto ¿Kakashi te agradeció de salvarlo de su lucha contra Zabuza, te ayudo ene los exámenes Chunnin? No, ni siquiera, te tomo en cuenta, te dejo a la deriva solo y solo protegió y entreno a Sasuke, incluso le enseño el Jutsu que te trato de matar, no le importo la promesa de su sensei o el sacrificio de sus amigos, _ni siquiera cumplió lo que prometio_– Naruto se hundía en depresión y dolor – ¿tu amiga Sakura te agradeció de que la salvaras de Gaara? No le agradeció a Sasuke ¿Se preocupo de ti por esta misión? No solo te hizo prometer que traerías a su amado. ¿Tu amigo Sasuke, siguió contigo? No fue en busca de más poder al ver tu crecimiento, te trato de matar en el Valle del fin y en el hospital, lo salvaste de Haku en Nami no kuni, lo salvaste de su muerte con Orochimaru en el Bosque de la muerte, y de Gaara en la Invasion de Oto-Suna

¿El Sandaime te dijo acerca de tus padres? No, dejo que te hundieras en la soledad, odio y dolor, pudo haberte dicho de tuis padres y tu, guardar el secreto ¿también tu padrino Jiraiya pudo hablarte pero no? Y la actual Hokage ¿Te dio las gracias por haberla salvado de Kabuto? Que casi te mato o ¿Tan siquiera valió tus esfuerzos sobrehumanos? ¿Tan siquiera como nombrarte Chunnin?; desde que naciste tu, te sacrificaste, por el pueblo a haber sellado el kyubi en ti, y salvar a Konohagakure de su destrucción total, los volviste a salvar de que Gaara lo destruyera en la ultima invasión y les buscaste un nuevo Hokage y la convenciste de volver cuando estaban tan débiles. Tú has hecho sacrificios enormes por el pueblo como un héroe, pero te trataron como una escoria. Las personas de Konoha, son hipócritas tratan a sus héroes como basura; hablan de la Voluntad de Fuego, de proteger a sus camaradas y no lo hacen-

Naruto se quedo mudo, no sabia que decir, después lo miro pero no hizo contacto con los ojos –pero las personas pueden cambiar, tu puedes cambiar tu destino- simplemente dijo como si no creyera en sus palabras.

- Se realista, este mundo esta lleno de cosas que no funcionan como deseas, cuanto mas vives... más te das cuenta de que esta realidad está hecha de dolor, sufrimiento y vacío... escucha en este mundo... donde hay luz también hay sombras... mientras exista el concepto de ganadores, también existirán los perdedores. El propio deseo de mantener la paz creo las guerras... y el odio nació para proteger el amor. Es una relación que no se puede evitar normalmente..., por eso existe el Tsuki no Me Keikaku- al ver la cara de Naruto continuo persuadiéndolo - Esto va continuar, se va a demostrar que tus palabras y tus principios están equivocados… ya sabes lo que existe en este mundo ¡Soledad!, no hay necesidad de estar en esta realidad… ¡Únete a mi Naruto!- termino extendiéndole la mano.

Naruto ahora estaba en modo desconectado, todo lo que dijo era verdad, todos ellos hicieron lo que el había dicho, lo despreciaron, lo usaron, despreciaron el sacrificio de sus padres, lo hundieron en ese camino de la soledad, pero ahora Obito le ofrecía un nuevo camino_. _Cerro los ojos, vio a su equipo, a Iruka sensei, a Kakashi, los otros genin, los demás jounin-sensei, al Sandaime jii-chan, a Ero-sennin, al equipo de Konohamaru, Teuchi oji-san, Ayame nee-chan, a Baa-chan, a Shizune, a Konoha; sus momentos divertidos, su felicidad, sus amigos… las miradas de desprecio, el odio de los aldeanos, la cara de Sasuke cuando trato de matarlo, los insultos de Sakura, la indiferencia de Kakashi hacia el, el abandono de Jiraiya cuando entrenaban, la cara de burla Baa-chan de su sueño de ser Hokage, la sonrisa falsa del Sandaime jii-chan cuando le preguntaba sobre sus padres, las burlas a el en la academia, el sentado en su columpio solo, las lagrimas que derramo de pequeño por como lo trataban… empezaron a desaparecer todos, todos los que lo traicionaron y le mintieron, quedando solamente, Iruka-sensei y los Ichiraku, las únicas personas que no lo traicionaron, le mintieron o lo odiaron, los que lo reconocieron como una persona como Uzumaki Naruto. La sonrisa de Iruka cuando lo invitaba a comer ramen, cuando lo protegió de Mizuki casi sacrificando sus vida, las sonrisas de Teuchi oji-san y Ayame nee-chan cuando iba a comer ramen, cuando le dieron un plato muy especial, antes de la ronda final de los exámenes Chunnin; la sonrisa de su Kaa-chan, las palabras de su Tou-chan: _No importa el camino que tomes o el sueño que tengas, confió en que lo lograras; por que, que clase de padre seria si no confiara en su propio hijo. Cumple tus sueños a toda costa, que nadie o nada te limite… _lucharía por su sueño, su nuevo sueño.

Abrió los ojos, y miro el rostro de Obito, el Uchiha pudo ver la mirada de determinación y un tanto de oscuridad en el rubio, sonrió.

-Yo acepto- dijo y extendió la mano, para cerrar el trato.

Obito apretó su mano, sellando una nueva alianza.

-Ahora eres mi aprendiz, y mi mano derecha-Dijo solemnemente.

-Ahora soy demasiado débil, para serte útil, aunque acepto ser tu aprendiz, quiero que me entrenes, fui traicionado y no tomado en cuenta para volverme fuerte, y utilizado, quiero formación, verdadera formación que los sensei se enfoquen en hacerme más fuerte y hacer el Tsuki no Me Keikaku, una única realidad-pidió a su nuevo Shishou.

-Claro Naruto, pero será en dos meses, cuando la recibas, por el momento, te mostrare todo lo del plan y todo lo que tengas que saber como ya, no serás un objetivo de Akatsuki, serás entrenado por los miembros de la organización, que todos son famosos criminales, los mejores y Nuke-nin de clase S y cuando llegue el momento serás un miembro en todo regla- dio otro chasquido y cambio el entorno – Para explicarte, el plan debo contarte desde el inicio, empezare por el Rikudou Sennin y el Juubi-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

En una cueva, oscura y húmeda aparecieron, nueve hologramas, que poseían un manto con nubes rojas.

-Hace cuanto que no estabas reunidos aquí, Hmm- dijo una sombra con un ojo azul.

-Siete años desde que Orochimaru, nos dejo- dijo una sombra con ojos morados y círculos concéntricos.

-Y ahora Orochimaru a conseguida el Sharingan- dijo otra con ojos verdes con esclerótica roja.

- Es cierto Itachi, **que es tu otouto**- dijo unos ojos amarillos.

Itachi continuo impasible.

-No hay que ser impacientes, ya nos encontraremos con nuestro viejo amigo Orochimaru y conocerá mi arte, Hmm- hablo de nuevo el del ojo azul.

- y así que, Líder por que nos volvemos a volvemos a encontrar después de tantos años- hablo con una sombra muy encorvada.

-Bueno- empezó el llamado líder, de los ojos morados- como todos saben, el anterior intento de capturar al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, fue un fracaso, con la intervención del Sannin, Jiraiya- dijo mientras miraba a dos sombras particulares –sin embargo en el intento de impedir a Orochimaru, de que consiguiera el Sharingan, por parte de Konoha, fui enviado el Jinchuuriki en cuestión, junto con otros ninjas- termino, mientras las demás sombras lo miraban, para que continuara.

- Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros, podría estar haciendo sacrificios a Jashin-sama- grito otra sombra con ojos violetas.

-Cállate, Hidan – volvió a hablar la sombra ojiverde- que pasa con eso, Líder-

- En la misión fue exitosamente capturado el Jinchuuriki, por parte de Zetsu- concluyo, mientras los demás tenían sentimientos.

-Parece que tus ojos rojos, no fueron lo sufrientemente, buenos, ne Itachi?, Hmm- exclamo el ojiazul; mientras el mencionado no dijo nada.

-Así que capturaste al gaki, Zetsu- dijo una sombra de ojos pequeños negros.

-No fue, **complicado-** hablo Zetsu.

-¿Así que sellaremos al Kyuubi? Líder- pregunto la sombra encorvada.

-No- declaro ganándose, la atención de todos –El Kyuubi, tiene que ser sellado al final, por que sino se rompería el balance del Gedo Mazou; sin embargo no podemos permitir que el Jinchuuriki escapara; por lo que le ofrecimos unirse a nosotros- concluyo.

-Entonces ¿Acepto?- hablo ahora una voz femenina.

-Si; pero con una condición, pidió ser entrenado, como petición y puesto como su sellado tiene que ser al final y nuestros movimientos serán en tres años, puede ser tal vez que gane el derecho de ser uno de los nuestros, venciendo a Orochimaru y recuperando su anillo-

-Así que vamos a entrenarle- hablo por primera vez el usuario del Sharingan.

-Sí, en dos meses, nos reuniremos en nuestra guarida en Kusa, hasta entonces, están despedidos- termino y las sombras se fueron desapareciendo, llevándose sus pensamientos, sobre lo acontecido, dejando a dos únicas sombras.

-¿Madara?- pregunto la mujer al líder.

-Sí, el Jinchuuriki es, su nuevo protegido- termino desapareciendo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Si me preguntan porque pudo, manipularlo tan fácil, bueno le conto sobre las verdades que no fueron contadas a Naruto. Además el tiene 13 años, y en el canon aun sabiendo se dejó llevar por el poder del Kyubi en la pelea Pein, por no encontrar la respuesta. Además Obito es actualmente como Madara y Naruto como Obito, si Madara pudo manipular a Obito, Obito puede manipular a Naruto y en el manga casi lo consiguió atraer en su lado, si no fuera por Hinata hubiese aceptado. **

**Naruto ahora vera a Obito bien, pero eso cambiara (más adelante) después lo vera como Obito veía a Madara.**

**Me siento un poco mal que mi historia tiene, 1007 visitas y solo pocas respuestas, pero bueno Jiraiya escribió la llave a la paz mundial y casi nadie lo leyó. Supongo que todos iniciamos como un Jiraiya, ha excepción del lado pervertido. **

**Dejen reviews, cartas bombas, un tomatazo (me encantan los tomates) alguna sugerencia, un PM, platica sobre manga o anime….**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno no estoy muerto, estuve atrapado en la pesadilla de cualquier escritor que estudia… EXAMENES, cuanto odie esta semana, me dejaron sin poder inspirarme, pero hoy después de tener un sueño, raro (y la Inspiración para la primera parte de este capitulo, me senté durante 7 a hacerlo, y aquí esta.**

**Oh, gracias por lo reviews me hacen, estúpidamente feliz, DOCE REVIEWS, mi mejor marca por capitulo, gracias a todos (Agradecimientos notas finales) hoy leerás, parte del entrenamiento, Konoha, verdades y Akatsuki.**

**Una gran aclaración, que se me olvido poner en mí primer capitulo:**

**Este fanfic, se utilizara, la mayoría cannon y manga, para hacer la historia, llenando levemente huecos en ella, para orientarme y afirmar esta, ya sea como: el sello de anulación del 1 cap. la carta de Minato a Naruto del 3 cap. y demás como la habilidad de grabar peleas de Zetsu. También realizare encuestas sobre poderes que podrá desarrollar Naruto y como muchos me han preguntando romance (escriban personajes validos y creíbles) ya que soy pésimo en el romance. Y por ultimo utilizare relleno, para mejorar puntos en la historia, y dar sustento en episodios. No me basare en ellos.**

-Personaje hablando-

_Personaje pensando_

**Jutsus de cualquier tipo**

**-Biju hablando-**

_**Biju pensando**_

-Zetsu blanco hablando, **Zetsu negro hablando-**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto. Saben escribir esto daña mi autoestima como escritor y me deprime. **

Capitulo 5. Mostrar al mundo quien soy.

_Corría, acaba de ser aprobado, como el genin más joven de la historia de Konoha, por fin su Tou-san estaría muy orgulloso, de el. Era tarde se había quedado a un festejo de parte de sus Sensei y del Hokage-sama, veía ya su hogar, tenia que apresurarse, se acercaba una tormenta, era extraño las luces estaban apagadas, su Tou-san estaría en casa, No? Se apresuro a entrar, corrió buscándolo, al llegar a la sala principal, un nudo en su garganta y un apretón en el estomago, obtuvo. Lo vio, era su Tou-san, su héroe, una leyenda, era Konoha no Shiroi Kiba, uno de los más grandes casi tan fuertes como los Sannin, y ahí estaba, a lado del ventanal, con las rayos iluminando sus cuerpo, ese que había ganado una gran reputación, ese que infundio, miedo a sus oponentes y respeto entre sus camaradas, ahora ahí estaba, esa gran leyenda viviente, muerto no un seppuku, el cuerpo de un héroe deshonrado…_

_Estaba tan concentrado viendo el cuerpo, que no oyó las rocas que caían, no sintió la roca que caía a su dirección, cayo golpeándolo en su cabeza en su lado izquierdo, cayo a suelo, mientras ha su alrededor se derrumbaba una cueva, la vos de rin grito su nombre y sintió como su cuerpo era levantado y aventado lejos del lugar, mientras el viento silbaba en sus oídos, logro escuchar el gran estruendo de una roca. Abrió los ojos vio a Rin que miraba a sus espaldas, y ahí estaba su compañero, el llorón, Obito Uchiha que se había sacrificado por el, lo vio mientras era sepultado por rocas matándolo, lleno de ira miro al causante de su dolor, y la perdida de su amigo, riéndose el Jounin de Iwa, sus pequeños ojos negros, su pelo marrón en forma de afro, sus camisetas sin mangas, sus pantalones cafés, su chaleco con un corte del lado izquierdo, lleno de ira, empezó a hacer __sellos:__ Buey __ Liebre __ Mono __ Dragón __ Rata __ Pájaro __ Buey __ Serpiente __ Perro __ Tigre __ Mon__o. Las chispas, su técnica de firma, corrió hacia su oponente, directo a su corazón atravesándolo…_

_En vez de atravesar un chaleco café, atravesó una blusa negra, la sangre corría por su mano y brazo, levanto la vista –Kakashi- era lo voz de su amiga y compañera, sus ojos marrones perdían su brillo, su mirada su desenfocaba, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, mientras sus ojos se cerraban la sangre de sus corazón corría, como un rio, formando a su espalda una figura gigante, sacó la mano de su corazón, mientras que el cuerpo caía de espaldas, estaba en shock…. _

_Su shock no duro mucho un grito bestial le hizo volver a la realidad, un zorro gigante, cuyas hojas bailaban a la luz de la luna, cuyo pelaje era color rojo sangre, sus orejas grandes que empezaban desde sus ojos, que eran rojos, con una la pupila afilada, que emitían una luz de muerte, el gran y poderoso Kyuubi, el más fuerte de los Bijus, sus garras y patas, junto con sus colas destruían el bosque y a Konoha, shinobis, mujeres, niños y ancianos todos morían, el ambiente era pero que el de una guerra era un genocidio, sangre, lagrimas, gritos de dolor y desesperación, azotaban el ambiente, el no podía hacer nada, cuando de pronto lo vio, un destello amarillo, atacaba la gran bestia, era el Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato-sensei, entonces Minato-sensei lo vio, se quedo en shock, como si no pudiera creer, que el estuviera ahí. Kyuubi, vio la distracción de Minato-sensei, y ataco, grito tratando de advertirle sobre el peligroso ataque, pero todo fue en vano, su garra atravesó al Yondaime Hokage de Konoha no Sato, por la espalda, matando y extinguiendo su vida…_

_Ira, furia y odio, eso era lo que se arremolinaba en su interior, la gran frustración de ver a sus seres queridos muriendo, frente a sus ojos. Kyuubi lo miraba, con una sonrisa cruel y burlona, al ver al gran Bijuu, exploto. Su mano empezó a reunir más chakra Raiton, de su __**Chidori **__paso a su __**Raikiri**__ y siguió incrementando más y más hasta ser una lanza gigante. El Kyuubi se lanzo al ataque y el también, el Kyuubi salto para aplastarlo, el vio su oportunidad, levanto su gran lanza y atravesó el estomago del Bijuu. Vio con satisfacción como la bestia dio un grito gutural de dolor, vio como iban desapareciendo su piel, sus huesos, mientras el número de colas se desvanecía ante el. Lo había matado… había matado al Kyuubi… estaba eufórico, había matado a la bestia milenaria, la más poderosa del mundo. Había obtenido su venganza. Cuando volteo a mirar la agonía del Kyuubi y se quedo helado. El Kyuubi se veía, en realidad no era el Kyuubi sino un manto de chakra…. un chakra asqueroso cubría a una figura, era pequeña, muy pequeña como un pre-adolescente normal, tenía su pelo rubio alborotado, tenía bigotes gruesos de color negro, sus ojos eran los mismos del Kyuubi, color sangre con pupila rasgada, el chakra se desvanecía totalmente, ahora se veía su vestimenta. Vestía un mono naranja chillón, una gran herida en su estomago, los bigotes se hicieron más finos y levanto la vista…_

_Era Naruto. Su estudiante, el hijo de su sensei, la persona que se parecía a Obito… era el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. No era el Kyuubi, era solo un ninja. Un genin que apenas comenzaba su vida. Sus ojos que siempre eran grandes llenos de felicidad y alegría. Ahora se veían pequeños y mostraba dolor sorpresa y sobre todo abrumado como si no creyera lo que veía._

_-K-Kakashi-sen-sensei- murmuro, pero luego tosió, sangre, sus ojos le costaban permanecerlos abiertos, mientras se cerraban. Podían transmitirle un mensaje final "¿Por qué?"._

_Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. El estaba helado. Hace un momento estaba radiante de felicidad, y ahora veía a lo que había hecho. Había matado a su estudiante…_

_Descongelándose, miro al cuerpo de su antiguo alumno, vio como su aprendiz y discípulo, Sasuke Uchiha, se acercaba al cuerpo de su camarada._

_-¡SASUKE TOMA A NARUTO RÁPIDO! ¡PODEMOS AUN SALVARLO!- le grito en su desesperación. La mirada que vio, cuando sus ojos se encontraron le trasmitió todo. Era una mirada de indiferencia, de oscuridad y de alegría. Era una mirada que no había visto en 13 largos años. Era la misma mirada que le había dado a Obito, cuando desesperadamente trato de persuadirlo para ir por Rin._

_Salió de su shock, cuando Sasuke, pasó por encima del cuerpo de Naruto con total indiferencia. Siguió su camino vio como Sasuke iba en dirección a Orochimaru, el Sannin se humedecía los labios, cuando Sasuke llego, dio la vuelta y lanzo su hitai-ate, a su dirección. Desaparecieron cuando una serpiente gigante blanca salió del suelo, tragándoselos y regresando al suelo._

_Una sombra con un manto negro con nubes rojas, se acerco al cuerpo de Naruto. Kakashi no veía su rostro, cuando llego se agachó para tomarlo le grito._

_-¡ALEJATE DE EL!- grito desesperado y furioso._

_La sombra le dio una sonrisa cruel, la cual brillaba en la oscuridad. Tomo el cuerpo del Uzumaki y lo cargo en sus hombros. Se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, sin antes declarar con una voz que lo helo, hasta los huesos._

_-¿Cuántos más? ¿Cuántos más tendrán que morir? Kakashi- declaro. Una gota de sudor cayó por su mejilla. La sombra continuo su camino. Kakashi lo vio irse y corrió persiguiéndolo…_

_-Espera, espera, esperaaaa, NARUTOOOOOOO-_

Kakashi se levanto jadeando, el sudor frio corrió por su frente, mientras trataba de calmar su pulso y sus jadeos se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Fue una pesadilla. Solo una pesadilla, de las muchas que lo atormentaban constante, desde hace alrededor de un mes. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, vio sus familiares paredes verdes. En su ventana, se veía un cielo azul oscuro, todavía era el amanecer, vio su apartamento, su ropa de Jounin, pero sin su chaleco. Decidió empezar su día.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, aunque apenas los negocios civiles y algunos ninjas, estaban levantando y trabajando, podía oír sus murmullos, cuando pasaba, llevaba su traje Jounin, pero sin su chaleco y armas.

Cuando pasaba se dio cuenta de cómo las mujeres, lo observaban y murmuraban entre si. Se pregunto que si eso era a la que siempre se enfrentaba Naruto durante toda su vida, claro pero a el lo miraban con odio.

Claro solo podían hablar sobre el, ya que oficialmente la Hokage había ordenado, que cualquiera que hablara sobre Uzumaki Naruto, seria oficialmente llevado al I&T de Konoha por una semana o podría ser ejecutado. Todos tenían que llevar a cualquier civil o shinobi, el que no cumpliera este mandato seria despojado de su cargo por insubordinación, la Hokage ya tenia mucha culpa en si misma, como para que su pueblo le recordara su dolor. Actuó como el Sandaime-sama no actúo en su momento.

La mayoría fueron civiles, que hablaban con desprecio a rubio shinobi, y se alegraban de su muerte. Fue extraño, que ninguno de miembros de los clanes de Konoha, hablaron ofensivamente entorno al Jinchuuriki. Creía que los lideres, no permitirían que su propio clan, hablara mal sobre el hijo del Yondaime y que era el salvador del pueblo. Tal vez era la culpa o el respeto que tenían sobre el Yondaime u quizás sobre el sacrificio de Naruto. Claro los civiles se vieron más presionados, por la defensa de Naruto por parte de los 7 novatos y el equipo de Gai, también los demás Jounin-sensei, los guardias de la puerta, los Jounin que les agradaba, como Genma, Anko o Ibiki y nadie se enfrentaría a estos dos últimos por ninguna razón y sorpresivamente, miembros de raíz de Danzo, era extraño eso. Pero según sabia Danzo estaba furioso, el había dicho que, no permitiría que los civiles idiotas celebraran la perdida de la fuerza de Konoha.

No tenia su chaleco, por que, oficialmente estaba suspendido de su puesto, era la única opción que lo dejo la Hokage. Ella no quería autorizarlo en regresar al Anbu, tomando misiones rango S o más bien dicho misiones suicida, ya era mucho perder a sus seres queridos, como para perder a uno de sus Jounin más fuertes.

Caminando llego hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde fue la primera prueba el Equipo 7, su equipo, recordó como se enfrento a cada uno de sus alumnos, la pelea de Taijutsu con Naruto, la incapacitación de Sakura con Genjutsu, y su pelea con Ninjutsu contra Sasuke, como Naruto fue atado al tronco, mientras que sus demás compañeros les dio la indicación de no alimentarlo, al final lograron pensar y actuar como un equipo entendiendo la frase de su compañero, Obito Uchiha. "En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria".

Irónicamente, cuando les informo, sobre sus compañeros que estaban grabados sobre el Monumento de los Héroes, Naruto había querido ser parte de el. Que estuviera grabado su nombre en el. Y ahí estaba ahora "Uzumaki Naruto", un nombre que no pensó que vería grabado mientras el viviera. Incluso se le ocurrió pensar que Naruto seria, el que viera grabado su nombre en la lapida "Hatake Kakashi", no el a Naruto. Ahí estaba también el nombre de "Hayate Gekko", que había muerto en antes de la ronda final de los exámenes Chunin, había flores frescas, tal vez de Yugao. "Uchiha Obito" el nombre de su amigo, una de las personas más valientes y más importantes de su vida, el que sabía lo que era un shinobi, y una persona tan parecida a Naruto.

Recordó el día de la ceremonia de Naruto…

_Flash back_

_Era un día llovioso, no había llovido desde la ceremonia del Sandaime, sin embargo, esas fueron solo unas horas de lluvia. Esta era una tormenta, eran ya 5 días sin parar de llover. Parecía literalmente que el mundo estaba en luto por la perdida de Naruto. Ahí estaban la actual Daimyo de Haru no kuni (País de la Primavera) antes Yuki no kuni (País de la Nieve), Koyuki Kazahana o también conocida como "Yukie Fujikaze". Tenía su cabello azul largo, con dos mechones enmarcando su cara, una túnica blanca, con mangas violetas e interiores rosas, una túnica más chica a los muslos, azul con acabado amarillos, su cuello alto azul, con una franja amarilla atravesándola, y por ultimo una su capa roja con detalles en color oro, llevaba lo que se podía decir un tocado, una combinación de sombrero y sombrilla, parecido al que llevaba en su coronación pero de color negro, expresando su luto y pesar junto con sus, ojos azules tristes por el dolor de perder, a su héroe e inspiración. Levaba un adorno de rosas blancas. También estaba Tazuna que era el dueño de la ahora famosa empresa, Construcciones Tazuna, y que cuyo puente en Nami no Kuni "El Gran Naruto" era su carta de presentación, habían sido avisados por la Hokage y dado protección por parte de un trió de ninja a Konoha. Lo acompañaba su nieto, Inari, que lloraba desconsolado, sobre ¿Por qué? Todos los héroes y personas importantes para el, tendrían que morir. Se hallaban todos los líderes de clanes presentes, junto con Jounin- sensei y sus equipos correspondientes, Hinata que se hallaba desconsolada, en brazos de Kurenai, Kiba que se encontraba a lado de Shikamaru, tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza, por la perdida de su amigo y rival, todavía con algunas vendas y no traía a Akamaru, que estaba todavía en recuperación, Shino que también se encontraba ahí con su padre, Ino estaba con Sakura, las dos tenían caras tristes en especial Sakura que se encontraba llorando, Asuma que mantenía su expresión grave, Shikamaru, que traía ropa de civil, pues lo habían revocado de su cargo, por ordenes de Inochi en un favor a Shikaku, por que su hijo se hallaba en depresión y realmente podría ocurrir una muerte más, después de su fallida primera misión como líder, la casi muerte de su mejor amigo Choji y Neji, la perdida de Sasuke y la muerte de Naruto, de la cual se culpaba así mismo, ya sea como su superior y uno de sus grandes amigos de la infancia. Gai se encontraba ahí, serio por la perdida de Naruto, junto con Lee que se atribuía, de que si el hubiera terminado con Kimimaro, pudo haber ayudado a Naruto, Tenten, que respetaba a Naruto después de su pelea con Neji. Neji y Choji se encontraban todavía en el hospital _

_Ibiki Morino y Anko Mitarashi, que fueron Examinadores del Examen Chunin, en los cuales conocieron a Naruto y les había agradado el genin rubio. El trió de shinobis, conformados por Genma Shiranui, Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki, que eran la guardia a cargo de Tazuna y les cautivado Naruto. Teuchi y Ayame del Bar Ichiraku Ramen, que eran de las pocas personas que les encantaban Naruto y lo aceptaron. Iruka Umino, se encontraba ahí, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y los ojos rojos e hinchados, el había recibido la noticia de la muerte de Naruto como una bomba emocional. A Naruto lo veía como un hermano menor o un hijo, así que cuando se dio la noticia, dejo sus labores como instructor de la academia y corrió a verificar su veracidad. Al escucharla, lo destruyo completamente, estuvo en shock y después catatónico, alguien se hizo cargo de su clase pues se encontraba demasiado aturdido para enseñar. Kakashi sabía, que lo culpaba a el por la muerte de Naruto. Su estado empeoro con el incidente del apartamento. _

_Al correrse la noticia de que el chico demonio, estaba muerto, alguien se le ocurrió destruir su apartamento. Un civil que consiguió sellos explosivos, los coloco y los hizo detonar. El resultado fue la destrucción y posterior incendio de toda el apartamento, la muerte del civil, no sin antes pasar en I&T varias horas y la proclamación de la sanción por hablar sobre Uzumaki Naruto, por parte de la Godaime._

_Lo único recuperado del apartamento era, la foto del equipo siete que sobrevivió al atentado, pero sufrió un agrietamiento en la cara de Naruto y esta fue ennegrecida por las llamas, Iruka la había conservado. Estaba flaqueado por Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, que lloraban a su alrededor por la perdida de Naruto nii-chan, en especial Konohamaru que aun no se recuperaba de la de su abuelo. Se encontraba Gaara y sus hermanos, que se habían quedado en Konoha por petición de Gaara para asistir a la ceremonia de Naruto, era sorprendente el cambio de Gaara en los último mes, se le había avisado el por que por parte Shikaku a Gaara de la muerte de Naruto, para así prevenirlo. _

_Jiraiya-sama no se encontraba ahí, se había ido un día después de la muerte de Naruto, dijo que no había podido proteger a su Sensei, su alumno sus ahijado y detener su amigo; prometió que la próxima vez que volviera, traería lo información de Akatsuki o la cabeza de uno de sus miembros. Tsunade-sama, no estaba ahí estaba encerrada en la torre, mientras bebía sake, Shizune no estaba advirtiéndole de las consecuencias, por que estaba llorando, se encontraba lo suficientemente triste como para hacerlo, por eso Shikaku se encargo de todo. Ella se culpaba sobre la muerte de Naruto, de que si no hubiera dado el collar nada habría pasado, que por que Konoha les arrebataba a sus personas preciosas, hubiera dejado el cargo, sino fuera por Jiraiya-sama, que le recordó los sueños de su otouto, su amante y Naruto. Le dijo que honrara sus sueños, haciéndolos por ella misma. Si ellos se hubieran quedado al tanto de cómo habían "celebrado" la muerte de Naruto, el pueblo, hubieran terminado lo que no pudo su ex-compañero Orochimaru, junto con Oto y Suna. La destrucción total de Konoha._

_Shikaku se aclaro la garganta y empezó a hablar, ganando la atención de los presentes._

_-Este día nos hemos reunido aquí para honrar, a un amigo, un alumno, un compañero y un héroe, nos hemos reunido para honrar la memoria de un gran shinobi de Konoha Uzumaki Naruto. Muchos aquí se han enterado de la muerte de Naruto, en la fallida misión por recuperar a Uchiha Sasuke- esto gano un aspecto sombrío por parte de Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee, junto con Sakura –sin embargo debemos de recordar las enseñanzas que nos dejo Uzumaki Naruto a nosotros: sus sonrisas, sus peleas, sus bromas, su voluntad de nunca rendirse y su sacrificio por mantener Konoha a salvo- esto ultimo lo dijo en clave a referirse a su estado de Jinchuuriki – debemos recordarlo a el y mantenerlo vivo en nuestros corazones, hoy Konoha se encuentra en luto, hagamos una oración por Uzumaki Naruto- los presentes mantuvieron su minuto de silencio- ahora será la grabación del nombre en el Monumento de los héroes- el escultor paso a grabar el nombre; cuando termino los presentes empezaron a pasar a dejar una ofrenda de respeto y luto. La Daimyo Koyuki dejo su ofrenda de rosas, Hinata, Kurenai, Ino y Sakura también rosas blancas, Teuchi y su hija un pedido de Miso Ramen, Iruka una foto nueva del equipo 7, Konohamaru y sus amigos, unas gafas de aviador como las que llevaba Naruto en su infancia._

_Los jefes de clan solo dieron una inclinación, Kiba una pelota de Akamaru, de color naranja un regalo de Naruto, Shikamaru una bolsa de papas con sabor a Ramen por parte de Choji y un dibujo de el y Naruto de su infancia, Gaara y sus hermanos pasaron, los primeros dieron una inclinación y después se retiraron, Gaara permaneció más tiempo, juraría que si no fuera por la lluvia, hubiera visto una lagrima solitaria, que caía del ojo de Gaara. El equipo de Gai junto a Asuma, Kurenai, Shino y el trió conformado por Genma, Kotetsu e Izumo, también dieron sus respetos. Lentamente la gente se fue retirando cada quien llevándose sus respetos y dolor consigo._

_End Flashback _

Y ahí estaba frente al Monumento de los Héroes.

-Hola Naruto y Obito- dijo mirando la piedra.

-Naruto ya conociste a Obito, ¿Verdad?- pregunto con una de sus ojo-sonrisa –Seguramente se llevan bien ¿No?-

-¿Qué me dirías, si me vieras así?... probablemente, que aparte de flojo, tardón y pervertido, me dirías que estoy un poco loco verdad, dirías algo como así "Kakashi-sensei, el primer signo de locura es hablar con piedras, ttebayo", ¿No es así?- su vista perdió el enfoque y su cara adquirió un aspecto de como si hubiera envejecido, diez años en un segundo.

Su voz adquirió un tono de dolor y se hizo muy baja, como si le costara hablar -probablemente ya conociste a tus padres, verdad. Estuviste feliz, tal vez al saber que tu padre es el Yondaime Hokage, perdón por no decírtelo. Segura que ya saben como te trate, probablemente, Kushina-san, estaría a punto de volver de la muerte para matarme y cuando llegue allá me mataría de nuevo…. probablemente no me encontraría con ustedes; Tú, Minato-sensei y Kushina-san, fueron personas muy buenas, unos verdaderos héroes de esta aldea, tal vez llegue a donde estaría Zabuza- suspiro –no el es un mejor que yo, el te ayudo a encontrar tu nindo, tal vez tenga un espacio solo para mi , para no poder hacerle daño a los demás aunque estén muertos, o tal vez me manden con Uchiha Madara, jeje- se rio pero era una risa seca, sin emoción.

-Yo no merezco ser llamado sensei. No pude enseñarles nada, los deje a su suerte, tratando de que llegaran a trabajar en equipo. Incluso a Sasuke, al que tome de aprendiz, no pude enseñarle la Voluntad de Fuego, jamás me interese en ti, su equipo se parecía al mío, un chico serio y melancólico como yo, una chica que estaba enamorada del chico serio, como Rin y un chico alegre y que profesaba la Voluntad de Fuego como Obito. Yo no podría compararme con Sensei, pues seria una deshonra, yo jamás me pude enfocar bien, tuvo que pasar otra desgracia y otra muerte, para que cayera en cuenta-

-sabes Sakura, ahora esta bajo el aprendizaje de Tsunade-sama, quiere aprender Jutsus médicos, ella todavía esta triste, al igual que Shikamaru, Hinata y los demás novatos, incluso Gaara estuvo triste. Cambiaste a ese muchacho para bien. Ahora están tratando de volver a funcionar las cosas, pero tú dejaste un gran hueco en Konoha, suelo pensar que Konoha murió contigo….

Kakashi siguió ahí ablando con"su alumno". Mientras, que ese alumno, estaba sin aliento en esos momentos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto se hallaba sin aliento la sesión de ejercicios y su aprendizaje, lo tenía casi moribundo. Sus estúpidos clones se encontraban estudiando, pero retenían mucha información y cuando se disipaban por lo menos 5 a la vez, lo dejaban casi de rodillas.

Si no fuera por el Kyuubi, tendría un gran dolor de cabeza. Recordando su primera platica de con el Kyuubi después de haber aceptado la alianza con Obito.

_Flashback_

_Obito lo había llevado por la cueva, llamada __Sangaku no Hakaba (Montaña Cementerio) a su nueva habitación, tenia antorchas, un baño privado y una cama individual, le dijo que su entrenamiento empezaría mañana. La historia de los Bijuus y Rikudou Sennin, lo había cautivado así que en cuanto había llegado a la cama se acomodo y cayó muerto de sueño._

_Se despertó, no estaba en una cama, se hallaba en lo que parecía una alcantarilla, se levanto y miro a su alrededor, no era un genjutsu. Era una construcción, que se parecía mucho aun alcantarillado, tenía antorchas en las paredes y largo pasillos._

_Recordó donde lo vio antes. En el entrenamiento de Jiraiya, era el lugar donde estaba sellado el Kyuubi, ahora en particular podía sentir el chakra, del Bijuu. Era como resentimiento, odio e ira. Algo que sentía muy a menudo entre los habitantes de Konoha. Camino hasta donde se originaba el chakra, al llegar a la habitación correspondiente, el Kyuubi abrió sus ojos. Mientras se acervaba su chakra rojo, se acercaba más hacia el, pero pudo alejarse a más de 5 metros de la reja. Vio que el Kyuubi, se levanto imponente e intimidante_

_**-Así que estas, maldito gaki. Tener que ser débil, pero aliarte con un Uchiha. Has caído más bajo que mis anteriores Jinchuurikis. Mito, con su pasividad hacia esos estúpidos de ojos rojos y luego tu estúpida madre con su amiga Uchiha. Que tu "amigo" Sasuke no te enseño una lección. Jejejajajajaja- **__el Kyuubi dijo con una voz, enojada, burlona y sarcástica._

_-Cállate- grito Naruto furioso – tu maldito zorro, por tu culpa mis padres están muertos, por tu culpa no tuve una infancia feliz, por tu culpa Konoha me odiaba, por ti me querían utilizar como una simple herramienta… Tú arruinaste mi vida- grito desesperado._

_**-¿Crees que yo quería que me sellaran en un maldito gaki como tu?- **__grito el Kyuubi iracundo, con voz de trueno__**- tu estúpido padre me sello en ti, para salvar a tu estúpido pueblo. Crees que yo quería ser capturado, yo estaba feliz sin ser nada a nadie, pero los estúpidos shinobis, trataron de atacarme y dominarme. Primero ese par de estúpidos hermanos, después Madara, siguió con Hashirama y sus estúpidas ramas. Después siguieron esas estúpidas Uzumaki y su fuinjutsu-**_

_El Kyuubi dirigió todo su instinto asesino, hacia Naruto que se congelo __**–Tu no sabes nada, tu crees que yo quiero estar aquí, esta maldito sello me retiene dentro de ti- **__dijo mientras con sus garras rasgaron la rejas sin romperlas __**–tu sin mi estarías muerto, primero con ese chico-chica de hielo, después con esa serpiente pedófila, siguió con la convocatoria del sapo baboso, en al pelea con ese estúpido de ojos blancos y el contenedor de Shukaku. Si no fuera por mí estarías muerto después de que Sasuke te atravesara el pecho-**__ el Kyuubi gruñía y el agua se agitaba vigorosamente._

_**-crees que estoy feliz, mientras tu te regodeas de con ese Uchiha. ¿Debería matarte?- **__amenazando a Naruto que seguía congelado con el instinto de asesinato en su mirada__**- pero sin embargo, no puedo si mueres yo muero. Estúpido mortal. Lárgate de mi presencia, sino quieres que te mate ahora.**_

_Naruto sintió un tirón en el estomago y despertó sudoroso, en su habitación. El maldito del Kyuubi lo saco de su propia mente. Pero sin embargo las cosas que dijo fueron inquietantes. En realidad a que se refería, tenía razón._

_End Flashback _

Al siguiente día Naruto le pidió a Obito-sensei libros sobre la historia del las naciones elementales y demás. Si afecto algo de los planes para el sobre su formación por parte de Obito-sensei, no se lo dijo. Cuando su shishou le hablo sobre al historia del Rikudou, se sorprendió de lo poco que sabia de Konoha y demás. Así que su proyecto fue estudiar la historia. No fue fácil hubo mucha información. Pero con el conocimiento del, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **fue mejor.

Eso lo descubrió días después por parte de Zetsu, pero no sin antes su presentación por su parte.

_Flashback _

_En la tarde del su primer día surgió su hambre. Olvido su almuerzo por estar en formación. Eso era raro generalmente era llamado, un segundo Choji en términos de comer._

_Cuando busco a su sensei. No pudo encontrarlo estuvo explorando entre los tantos túneles, que tenia el lugar, hasta que llego a un tipo de puerta metálica, cuando estuvo a punto de abrirlo, algo lo jalo hacia el suelo, trato de gritar pero no pudo estaba muy oscuro y sentía que algo o alguien lo apresaba. Cuando por fin vio la luz y la cosa lo soltó, llevándolo a la "estancia principal" donde se hallaba el Gedou Mazou. _

_Se dio la vuelta tratando de buscar al alguien o algo que lo había transportado. Al girarse se quedo sin aliento._ _Una especie de planta que se asemeja a una atrapamoscas, tenia cubriendo el cuello o lo que creía ser, el de la criatura, dentro de ella, un humano o algo con el cuerpo dividido a la mitad en dos, con piel de dos colores, el lado izquierdo era blanco, con un ojo, con pupila amarilla y esclerótica blanca, la nariz, boca con dientes redondeados y el lado derecho era negro, también con un ojo amarillo, sin pupila, ancho y sin pestañear, nada más nada de nariz boca u otra características, y cabello corto, color verde claro. Su característica más notable era que el cuerpo estaba cubierto, con una capa negra, con nubes rojas. Era un Akatsuki. Sin embargo le pareció extrañamente familiar. Recordó al humanoide en los recuerdos de Obito. Hombre aloe._

_-hombre aloe- dijo sin pensar._

_-Hombre aloe, __**ignóralo- **__esa cosa tenia dos voces o dos personalidades. Que diablos era esa cosa –Perdóname, __**nosotros somos, **__Zetsu- Naruto tenía una mirada confundida como diablos hablaba, la cosa negra, bueno la parte blanca salía en las memorias de Obito-sensei. ___

_**-**__yo te conozco- ante la mirada incrédula de "Zetsu" –Bueno a la parte blanca, salías en las memorias de Obito-sensei, ¿por cierto sabes en donde se encuentra la comida?- pregunto. ___

_**-comida, **__bueno nosotros la podemos, __**traer**__- dijo y luego se empezó a fundir. Que diablos eso era cool. Espero y en unos minutos volvió a salir con fruta._

_-__**aquí, **__tienes- dijo mostrando la fruta. Naruto iba a preguntar, pero en ese momento rugió su estomago. Así que empezó a comer, rápidamente, se froto su estomago feliz. -¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto curioso._

_**-**__esa fue nuestro, __**Jutsu efímera, nos permite fundirnos en el suelo o cualquier superficie,**__ y podemos desarrollar nuestra función de espiaaaaaa, __**de Akatsuki –**__ bueno una parte era muy seria y otra bastante alocada._

_-gracias por la comida y ¿Por qué diablos no me dejaron entrar ahí?-_

_-Eso le corresponde,__** ha Obito para explicártelo-**_

_-y ¿Dónde esta?- _

_-El te lo, __**explicara-**_

_**-**__ son estresantes ustedes dos, ya entiendo por que Obito no los soportaba- gruño enojado._

_-Bueno nosotros, __**fuimos los que te cuidaron y **__te____trajeron aquí-_

_-Gracias- y se dio la media vuelta a sus pergaminos-_

_- Oi que estas haciendo-_

_-formación, a caso no lo entienden, o es que solo comparten medio cerebro- se burlo._

_- Oii, __**ignóralo-**_

_Seguí leyendo los pergaminos, hasta que la parte negra hablo._

_-__**¿Por qué no usas el Kage Bunshin?- **__pregunto confundido._____

_-¿Qué?-_

_**-pregunte ¿Por qué no usas el Kage Bunshin?-**_

_-y eso en que me ayudaría- pregunte confundido, bueno eran buenos para peleas, pero esto era aprendizaje. _

_**-el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, es un Jutsu que permite a usuario, crear copias solidas, pero estas pueden aprender y ganar experiencia al usuario-**_

_**-¿Qué?- **__esto era nuevo no sabia esto. _

_-__**Es por eso que es un kinjutsu,**__ cualquiera que lo sepa realizar, __**debe saber sobre esto**__- así que Kakashi, lo sabia. El sabia, el secreto para entrenar, pero jamás se preocupo por su formación. _

_**-has un Kage Bunshin**__- Naruto hizo su símbolo habitual y creo uno. _

_-Y ahora- _

_**-dile que valla a ese pasillo- **__señalo el pasillo por donde llegaba a su cuarto._

_El asintió y el clon gano hacia la dirección señalada_

_-espera y __**veras- **__y de inmediato se fundió en el suelo. El espero hasta que algo golpeo su cabeza. Era un recuerdo. Iba caminando por el pasillo. Cuando de pronto su cabeza era cortada, por el atrapamoscas de Zetsu. ¡Que diablo!A eso se refería._

_Zetsu empezó a salir del suelo._

_-¿Qué paso halla?- pregunte atónito._

_-Eso es la __**capacidad del Kage Bunshin, **__por eso es muy bueno para el espionaje__**- **_

_- estas diciendo que si yo hago que un clon lea algo, ¿El aprenderá?- eso pudo haberlo dijo Kakashi, pero no dejo todo por Sasuke, actuaba como una fangirl. _

_-Parece que aprendiste algo, Naruto-kun-____dijo con voz burlona._

_Naruto hizo un gruñido y creo siete clones. Y los mando a leer. Pero de pronto surgió una duda, ¿Cómo sabia eso? _

_-¿Cómo supiste que podía hacer ese Jutsu en específico?- ___

_**- **__como te dijimos nosotros te cuidamos, __**y grabamos tu pelea con el Uchiha-**_

_**-**__Qu- pero antes que terminara sentí ese apretón y me sumergí de nuevo._

_Volvía a salir en otra habitación. Me volví con ojos furiosos dispuestos a gritarle pero mi voz de escapo, al ver enfrente. Era mi batalla con Sasuke, claro no se oía lo que hablamos pero era nuestra batalla. Vio como Sasuke me golpeo, trato de matarme, como saque el chakra del Kyuubi incluso el final._

_Me volví e iba a preguntar, pero Zetsu hablo primero._

_-Esta es __**nuestra habilidad, **__nos permite grabar las cosas. __**Nosotros nos encargaremos de entrenarte **__hasta que llegue el día de su iniciación.__** Te proporcionaremos, **__lo que pidas, como alimento y demás __** y te ayudaremos a desarrollar tus puntos débiles. **__Te falta condición física fuerza __**y control de chakra. **__Ya veras con nosotros mejoraras mucho-_

_Asentí, contento de tener formación, pero de pronto mi cabeza recibió, como un golpe de Choji. Recordé a mis clones terminando de estudiar los pergaminos._

_-Se nos olvido informar, que no desaparezcas todos clones a al vez. __**El Jutsu trae consecuencias, conlleva el cansancio de los clones, pero no su daño- **__la parte blanca me sonrió y me volvieron a llevar al vestíbulo. _

_Al día siguiente, empezó mi formación física. Zetsu dijo que solo ganaban experiencia mental no física, así que mientras mis clones estudian, yo tendría que hacer lo físico. Me dijeron, que mi control de chakra era malo. _

_-has un grupo de, __**clones que estudien. Mientras que**__** tú te encargas del físico. **__Empieza con ejercicios simples- _

_Se concentro en el físico. Empezó a correr por las paredes, a toda velocidad una hora. Después se puso a hacer 200 sentadillas, 200 flexiones, 200 abdominales, 200 patadas y pasar por katas._

_Apareció Zetsu del suelo._

_-Ahora has otro grupo de clones, y empieza un mástil, __**luego mantén otro grupo corriendo por las paredes con chakra, mientras que tu entrenas.-**_

_Seguí lo indicado. Pero que diablos había en esa habitación, hice más clones ya que Zetsu estaba distraído y los mande a correr, mientras que cambie con un clon y le dije que peleara por mí. Seguí el camino de ayer. Ya casi había llegado. Ahí esta. Por fin vi la puerta. Que habría detrás de la puerta, abrí lentamente. Había muy poca luz como me fui, era como un almacén, no como un laboratorio. Mientras me acercaba vi lo que parecía ser una mesa-cama de metal, como las que utilizan en los laboratorios. Y había como luz viniendo…. De la pared. Me acerque más y vi una mesa de laboratorio y cuando encontré la fuente de luz. Me sorprendí._

_Ojos en cubos_

_Me acerque a ver más de cerca, eran…_

_Sharingan_

_¡¿Qué mierda es esto!? Me acerque solo a una y si eran Sharingan. El precioso Dojutsu de los Uchiha. Que solo poseían Obito-sensei, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke y Kakashi. _

_-__**Malditos ojos rojos- **__gruñe el Kyuubi en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, no le tomo importancia._

_Pero como es que lo tenían. Más bien como es que tenían tantos. Me aleje de la pared y trate de contarlos. Eran demasiados. 180 Sharingan evolucionado.¡ ¿Como diablos había tantos?! Más importante ¡ ¡¿Cómo los consiguieron?! Antes de que me pusieran a preguntarme a mi mismo surgió una voz un poco burlona._

_-Así que has descubierto y entrado a mi laboratorio personal-_

_Me gire sorprendido -Obito-sensei ¿Cuándo? ¿Como?-_

_Me detiene con un movimiento de mano._

_-referente al tiempo unos segundos, como, con mi Jutsu-_

_-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- pregunto enojado._

_- en Kiri, siendo Yondaime Mizukage- responde estoico._

_-Mi-Mizukage, como-_

_-Bueno yo controla al actual Kage, Yagura - _

_-entonces lo controlas con tu Sharingan- sospecho yo._

_-Si bueno ¿Por qué estas en mi laboratorio?- pregunta estoico como siempre._

_-Bueno ayer buscando comida después de entrenar, empecé a recorrer los pasillos del lugar. Y bueno no te encontré. Pero descubrí este lugar, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta, Zetsu me tomo y me llevo a otro lado-_

_-Entonces ya conoces a Zetsu- _

_Bueno si, es buen maestro y todo, me mostro mi pelea y me dijo como fortalecer mis debilidades-_

_-bueno supongo que tienes preguntas-_

_-Claro, ¿Cómo y de donde conseguiste el Sharingan?- _

_El dio un suspiro_

_-Supongo que aquí vamos- dice y me relata todo lo referente._

_End flashback_

El relato sobre la traición del clan Uchiha, su intento de golpe de estado y su aniquilación por parte de Itachi y Obito me dejo sorprendido. Claro sentí furia, no por el hecho de tratar de destruir Konoha. Sino hasta donde lo llevaron su sed de poder y quien los lidera. Claro ya entiendo porque Sasuke es un traidor de sus compañeros y su sed de poder, es de familia.

-**todos los Uchiha son así- **gruñe de nuevo el Kyuubi, algo le molesta, ya que el no es muy hablador.

También la verdad de Itachi fue impactante. Todo eso se lo ordeno Konoha, Danzo, los consejeros del Hokage incluso el Sandaime. Eso es tan vil. Pero sin embargo fue cumplido el protegía a Konoha y tratado de protegerla de Akatsuki.

Sabiendo que Konoha todavía quieren eliminar a Sasuke, Itachi le pidió al Sandaime mantener a salvo a Sasuke. También amenazó a Danzo de no dañar a Sasuke o revelaría los secretos de Konoha a los países enemigos. La seguridad de Sasuke estaba asegurada, después, Itachi volvió a su plan original de llegar a ser famoso por su Masacre del Clan Uchiha. Itachi se unió a Akatsuki con el fin de mantener un ojo en la organización, junto con el "Madara", en caso de que alguna vez actué en contra de Konoha, mientras que espera su muerte a manos de Sasuke. Como un miembro de Akatsuki, Itachi se acercó a Orochimaru. En donde éste último intentó robar su cuerpo para obtener el Sharingan. Itachi previendo sus intenciones, lo atrapó en un genjutsu y le cortó la mano izquierda como castigo, obligando a Orochimaru a huir de la organización

El no sabia que Obito-sensei y ahora yo, se la verdad. El es de lo más extraño, era una persona pacifista, pero se unió a un grupo de criminales rango-S, sencillamente es muy loco.

Al igual que su hermano y su deseo de dejarse matar por Sasuke para que sea visto como un héroe. Mi "captura" fue una pantalla, para recordarles, a los viejos lideres, que estaba vivo y que protegieran a Sasuke. Claro que si, después de dejar Konoha por la búsqueda de poder y unirse Orochimaru, y por supuesto tratar de matarme.

Eso fue lo que más me sorprendió. Me trato de matar para evolucionar su Sharingan. Eso era solo para conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan. Solo era un escalón para conseguir poder, como Itachi hizo con Shisui Uchiha u Obito-sensei con la muerte de Rin. Claro yo trate de salvarlo, pero el solo quería matarme.

Bueno también, solo lo querían utilizar. Orochimaru que quería su cuerpo, ya que la batalla contra el Sandaime, lo había llevado a ganar sus brazos sellados y tenia que conseguir otro cuerpo. Ya que no pudo conseguir al de Itachi cuando estuvo en Akatsuki. Orochimaru había ganado un cuerpo a futuro, porque el plazo de cambio llego y tuvo que tomar otro para no morir. El entrenaría para ser un mejor cuerpo. Patético.

La historia de Orochimaru venía en el segundo paquete de información sobre todos y cada una de los miembros de Akatsuki. La historia venia muy detallada en cuando, a historia antes, habilidades, personalidad, equipos y demás. Incluso tenían información de Kabuto, era un espía de Sasori, que mando a espiar a Orochimaru. Traidor una vez, traidor toda la vida.

Obito, también me explico, que asumió la identidad de Madara Uchiha, siendo el líder real de Akatsuki. El tipo de sufrimiento en ese grupo era, similar mío, aunque en menor grado. Nagato o "Pein", el supuesto líder, de Akatsuki, fue huérfano, a causa de que sus padres murieron por ninjas de Konoha y es un Uzumaki. Que irónico, al igual a mi, mis padres murieron por Konoha. Tenía los ojos originales de Madara, que consiguió, cerca de su muerte, por la combinación de genes, de Uchiha y Senju-Uzumaki, y ya que la tenia sangre del Rikudou, pudo manejar al Gedou Mazou. Sus amigos, Konan, otra miembro y Yahiko, formaron un grupo, en la 2 guerra mundial shinobi, en Ame. Se volvieron poderosos y participes, aunque Yahiko fue el líder de "Akatsuki original", fue presionado por Obito, para formarlo. Yahiko, muere por parte de Nagato, a petición de Hanzo, mientras mantenía a Konan como rehén, ahí activa al Gedo, y salva a Konan, perdiendo sus piernas en el proceso. Después ya siendo el líder, Obito, lo manipula y este crea su alter ego "Pein" y sus seis cuerpos. Termina matando a Hanzo y se vuelve líder de Amegakure. Su pareja es Konan y los dos no se encuentran en el Libro Bingo, mientras los demás si.

Los otros son, el hombre tiburón, que trato de capturarlo, junto a Itachi y pareja; Hoshigaki Kisame, o "Kirigakure no Kaijin" (Monstruo de la Niebla Oculta) nuke-nin, de Kirigakure, ex miembro de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin (Siete espadachines ninjas de la Niebla), compañero de Zabuza Momochi. En una misión, Kisame fue designado como guardaespaldas de la brigada de inteligencia de Kirigakure, siendo el subordinado del anterior espadachín. Atrapados por el pelotón de Ibiki Morino, el jefe de I&T de Konoha durante una misión, optó por matar a sus compañeros de equipo con el fin de prevenir que cualquier información se filtrara. Más tarde mató a su maestro, Fuguki Suikazan, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba vendiendo la información, así, toma el control de Samehada, la espada que le quito su chakra del Kyuubi, para él y también lo sustituye como uno de los siete espadachines.

El Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura-Obito, lo felicitó por su acto de lealtad a Kirigakure, Kisame le reprendió y reveló su desilusión. Dijo que ya no sabía cual era su función dentro de la villa, que era leal al pueblo pero se veía forzado a matar a sus compañeros, Obito, se reveló controlando a Yagura desde la sombra, dando a entender a Kisame el Plan Ojo de Luna. Kisame al principio escéptico de la identidad de Obito, ya que se presento ante el como Madara Uchiha y pensó que su plan era una locura, pero Kisame se dio cuenta de que quería experimentar este "mundo de la verdad", allanando el camino para convertirse en uno de los primeros y más leales de Akatsuki.

Como miembro de Akatsuki, formo equipo con Itachi Uchiha. A pesar de que inicialmente se saludaron con hostilidad, se convirtieron en buenos compañeros y compartían un vínculo común de haber traicionado a las personas más cercanas a ellos. Le encantaba pelear, cortar y odiaba las mentiras.

Pero sin embargo, la época del Yondaime fue una de las más oscuras de Kiri y malévolas, por las purgas de usuarios de Kekkei Genkai y la forma de graduarse de la academia

Cuando lo encaró sobre lo que había sucedido en Kiri; le respondió.

_Flashback_

_Buscaba a Obito, había estado estudiando la historia de Kirigakure, era la segunda aldea con más información que tenían, puesto que Obito era el Yondaime actualmente. Descubrió las purgas de sangre en Kiri, que fue por eso que Haku, quedo sin familia, y vago hasta que Zabuza lo encontró. Y que Zabuza, se había transformado así, puesto que en su examen de graduación, tenían que matar a los estudiantes. También que el trato de matar a Yagura-Obito, y no pudo._

_Encontró a Obito, cerca de la cocina._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto con una ceja levantada._

_-Buscándote- declaro, parpadeo, por donde lo encontró –Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Buscando comida- simplemente dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-Pero tú no necesitas comer- dijo entre dientes. Seguro que buscaba algo._

_Obito formo una sonrisa –oh, te acordaste sobre eso- dijo pareciendo sorprendido y burlón al mismo tiempo. _

_-claro que si, que crees que soy estúpido- antes de que pudiera contestar, le pregunte casi ordenando. -¿Por qué has hecho las matanzas en Kiri?-_

_El cerró los ojos un momento, y hablo con voz solemne._

_-Yo no hice tal cosa, antes, en el reinado del Sandaime Mizukage, ya era conocida así, ellos comenzaron las matanzas, una decisión muy estúpida. Puesto que Zabuza, era de misma edad que yo, su examen ocurrió a los 9 años, su ataque contra Yagura y el Daimyo, fue hace 7 años, mientras que yo tome control de Yagura casi un año después, por ese ataque y trate de salvar a los Kekkei Genkai, pero era demasiado tarde- _

_-Que las personas, no te manipulen, aprende la verdad, para no juzgar mal- dijo antes de desvanecerse._

_End flashback_

Claro era verdad. Tenia que saber par poder juzgar. Ya que el no sabia la verdad de su vida y trabajaba para personas que los utilizaron y traicionaron en sus aldeas como el "Combo Zombi" de Akatsuki, ya que no podían morir: Kakuzu y Hidan.

Cuando todavía era un ninja de élite leal de Takigakure, Kakuzu asumió la misión de asesinar a Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage. ¡Era un anciano de 91 años! Esta misión, fue un completo fracaso, por lo que lo que le esperaba de vuelta a la aldea era la deshonra y el castigo horroroso asociado con el fracaso de su misión. En respuesta a este trato, un incorrecto castigo contra un shinobi miembro de la aldea que había puesto la vida en riesgo, Kakuzu sostuvo un odio violento hacia su aldea cuando escapó del encarcelamiento.

En su huida de la aldea, mató a los ancianos de la aldea, tomo sus corazones, y huyó con el conocimiento de las técnicas prohibidas más preciadas de su aldea. El **Jiongu**. Los hilos negros de Kakuzu le otorgan el título de la inmortalidad, aunque él se negó a pensar de esa manera. Los hilos podrían perforar la carne y el cuerpo de los demás, lo que le permite extraer sus órganos e integrarlos en su propio cuerpo, extendiendo así su vida. Él comúnmente extirpa el corazón de sus oponentes, esta forma, mantiene un total de cinco corazones en cualquier momento, por lo tanto se le tiene que matar por lo menos cinco veces en una batalla antes de que él realmente muera. Finalmente, se unió a Akatsuki, y se le dio un número de compañeros, la mayoría de los cuales mató, su razón para unirse a Akatsuki eran "recursos". Kakuzu fue una persona codiciosa, avara, a menudo no se involucraba en algo a menos que ganara algo. Incluso comentó que el dinero es lo único fiable en el mundo Y si tu cabeza esta en el Libro Bingo y tiene un buen precio, no dudara en matarte. Posee una mente muy analítica. También es muy violento, Kakuzu a menudo mataba a todos los que estaban cerca de él cuando estaba enfurecido. Hidan, por lo tanto, era el socio perfecto para Kakuzu, debido a la incapacidad de Hidan a morir.

Hidan en cambio, nació en Yugakure, una aldea ninja que perdió su estatus militar de aldea oculta lo que hizo que la misma se hiciera pacífica. Incluso con la "Gran Guerra" desaparecida del mundo y las aldeas ocultas reducidas a los poderes militares, aquellos con una abundancia de la naturaleza y recursos turísticos adquirieron una posición positiva en los nuevos tiempos. Hidan, que había vivido como un shinobi constantemente motivado para los combates, creció frustrado y descontento con este nuevo pacifismo, y eventualmente dirigió sus sentimientos en contra de su aldea misma. Era inevitable que la recién encontrada religión de Jashin posara sus ojos sobre él. Las enseñanzas de la religión probaron tener abundantes elementos que afirmaron los propios deseos de Hidan. Provocó una matanza en su aldea y se fue de allí.

Él rara vez usa honoríficos al hablar. Él era el único miembro de Akatsuki que no respeta a Pein, y ha declarado abiertamente su disposición a matar a los demás. Él abiertamente odia a Kakuzu, por el desprecio de su hábito de la blasfemia y el amor al dinero. A pesar de esto, los dos trabajan juntos sin problemas en la batalla. Hidan no tiene absolutamente ningún freno moral en relación con las personas que él mató, que él consideraba una masacre vocacional religiosa, y con frecuencia se complacía considerable asesinando a sus adversarios. Teniendo en cuenta los requisitos de su ritual de maldición vudú, él esta dispuesto a infligir dolor y lesiones a sí mismo, y abiertamente disfruta el dolor compartido entre él y la víctima.

Su comportamiento raya en la locura: grita en voz alta con frecuencia mientras ataca, y se ríe como un maníaco, también parece ser bastante rencoroso con sus enemigos. Sin embargo, su inmortalidad le había hecho arrogante, y con frecuencia se enfada con Kakuzu. Lucha sin tener en cuenta una estrategia, salvo para adquirir sangre de su oponente. Parecía una copia más sangrienta de si mismo.

Y por ultimo, los artistas: Sasori y Deidara. Cuando Sasori era un niño, sus padres fueron asesinados por Sakumo Hatake, el padre de Kakashi, mejor conocido como "El Colmillo blanco de Konoha" en una misión especial. Dejándolo solo y huérfano, pero su abuela, Chiyo lo cuidó en ausencia de sus padres. Para animar a Sasori de su perdida, Chiyo le enseño el arte de de las marionetas ninjas, Sasori pronto demostró ser un genio en este jutsu con habilidades sorprendentes.

Comenzó a hacer marionetas a la edad de cinco años. Sus primeras marionetas se parecían a sus padres para librarse de la terrible soledad que sentía. Pero debido a que sólo eran marionetas, incapaz de darle el amor de los padres naturales que deseaba, perdió el interés en ellos. Más tarde cayeron en posesión de su abuela Chiyo.

Sasori después fue conocido como Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori de la Arena Roja) creando múltiples marionetas para la aldea, incluidas las tres que ahora pertenecen a Kankurō el hermano de Gaara. Además de eso también se unió a la Brigada de Marionetistas de Sunagakure.

Después empezó a experimentar con más humanos y los convertía en sus marionetas, sus Marionetas Humana, o su arte. Veinte años antes, abandonó la aldea, pero antes secuestró y asesinó al Tercer Kazekage. Parecía una marca, que miembros de la organización mataran a los kages. Más adelante, se convirtió a sí mismo en una marioneta humana para mantener su apariencia juvenil y aumentar su propia capacidad ofensiva y defensiva, pero conservó su corazón, la única parte viva en un recipiente cilíndrico en la parte izquierda del pecho la cual también es su punto débil, y que además era su única fuente de chakra.

Tiempo después de abandonar su aldea, se unió a Akatsuki y fue pareja de Orochimaru, pero luego su camarada lo traicionó, ya que el verdadero objetivo de Orochimaru era Itachi. Después, Sasori junto a Itachi y Kisame por orden de su líder, Pein, fue en busca de su nuevo compañero, Deidara, debido a que la organización estaba interesada en su técnica.

Después de hacer un trato con Itachi, le derrotaron y se unió a Akatsuki formando pareja con Sasori. Sasori siempre tuvo rencor contra su ex compañero y envió a Kabuto para espiar a Orochimaru, pero Orochimaru disipó el jutsu control de mente de Sasori y Kabuto se unió a Orochimaru.

Sasori también tiene numerosos subordinados y espías en muchos países. Muchas marionetas humanas, y también tiene un gran control, con los sellos, como el utilizado para eliminar su Contrato de invocación, que fue informado por Obito. Es una persona fría e indiferente, su corazón se había convertido en títere de su cuerpo: sin ningún tipo de emociones. A pesar de su crueldad, también posee una visión muy insensible sobre la vida, rara vez crece trabajando a lo largo de los obstáculos que se le presenten. También rara vez mostró ninguna emoción extrema. Sasori también es conocido por su impaciencia, con Deidara, ambos tienen opiniones contrarias de arte, y frecuentemente discuten sobre sus puntos de vista diferentes. Deidara mantenido la opinión de que el arte es algo transitorio que se aparta rápidamente, en tanto que Sasori cree que las obras de arte son algo maravilloso y que duran para siempre.

Y por ultimo Deidara. Era un ninja de Iwagakure, Deidara fue el estudiante del Tercer Tsuchikage. A pesar de que Deidara a menudo molestaba a su sensei. Él era un miembro del Cuerpo de Explosivos, y aprendió el Kekkei Genkai característico del equipo, el Elemento Explosivo. Deidara también obtuvo grandes elogios por sus esculturas de arcilla. Aun así, él tenía un gran deseo de llevar su arte a alturas aún mayores. Al principio, simplemente se centro en la creación de más y más obras, pero en poco tiempo, empezó a anhelar un Kinjutsu de Iwagakure, una técnica que le permitía amasar chakra en sustancias.

Violó la ley y se robó la técnica, lo que causo que fuera perseguido. Sin embargo, cuando él uso la arcilla explosiva por primera vez detonó y se llevó a sus perseguidores, obteniendo una nueva forma de arte: "el arte de un solo momento" (Shunshin no Geijutsu). Cada vez que detona su arcilla explosiva, recuerda el proceso que le permitió llegar a este arte.

Después de que huyó de su aldea, él se convirtió en un ninja renegado, que comenzó a ayudar a los insurgentes en varios países como un terrorista. Tiempo después Sasori, Kisame Hoshigaki e Itachi Uchiha, van a buscarlo por orden de Pein y Obito, debido a sus explosiones. Pero no accede a entrar a esa organización, así que Itachi se enfrento a él, y si Deidara pierde, se vería obligado a entrar en Akatsuki. Es derrotado gracias al Genjutsu de Itachi y accede a formar parte de Akatsuki, ya que según él piensa que todos los miembros de Akatsuki son una especie de artistas.

Deidara tiene un gran odio hacia Itachi y el Sharingan, Deidara se enfurece y enoja con facilidad, es muy impetuoso y con frecuencia tiende a reaccionar de forma exagerada a ciertas cosas.

Realmente, es un grupo de monstruos, incluyéndome. Rinnegan, Controlar el origami, Mangekyou Sharingan, un Biju sin cola, en términos de chakra, un anciano, que vive gracias a su **Jiongu**, un asesino religioso, un marionetista, que es una marioneta, un loco por las explosiones. Sencillamente si tenía que enfrentarse a ellos, para su captura, seria un milagro si podría vencerlos.

Pero sin embargo serian sus sensei. Claro se tendría que preparar por, lo que hacia ejercicio, aumentaba su control de chakra, alimentarse bien comiendo verduras, nunca se intereso bien en entrenar, puesto que no había nadie, que se interesaba en su formación. Nadie lo vio como Naruto Uzumaki. A excepción de Iruka-sensei, y los Ichiraku.

Kakashi, lo vio como un doble de Obito, que se parecía a su sensei, y entreno solo a Sasuke puesto que era un Uchiha, y era una promesa a Obito, ya que era su familiar. Solo utilizo de excusa eso, lo entreno ya que se parecía a el, cuando era de su edad. Perdió su tiempo en el fortalecimiento de equipo, sin tratar de aumentar su capacidad individual un gran mentiroso; podría ser un genio en batalla, pero era un lesionado mental fuera de ella.

Jiraiya, su padrino, fue un pervertido perezoso, que solo se interesaba en estar en burdeles con mujeres o haciendo su investigación, lo dejo a su suerte en su entrenamiento, solo cumplió enseñándole el **Rasengan. ** Lo veía como un sustituto de su Tou-san.

Tsunade, al igual que los demás, solo le recordó alguien. A su hermano menor, Nawaki, incluso su promesa de darle su collar, fue una pantalla, Zetsu con sus capacidades, de sensor, dijo que el collar era chakra encapsulado, par retener al Kyuubi en caso de que su chakra lo controlara. Solo lo veía como una bomba de tiempo, par poder proteger al pueblo, le hablo con cosas bonitas, le dijo que era su reconocimiento a ser Hokage. Pero era una marca para mantenerse, como el arma del Hokage.

Los demás, civiles aldeanos y algunos ninjas, como el Kyuubi. El Sandaime tal vez lo vio también como Naruto Uzumaki, pero perdió su fe en el, al ocultarle datos, sobre su familia, sumiéndolo en soledad y dolor, mientras le sonreía a su tristeza. Sus compañeros de generación como Sakura y demás, como el dobe de la generación sin talento, igual como Orochimaru. Hinata como una tabla de salvación, puesto que ella era débil, entonces como el fue más estúpido, le inspiro confianza, para seguir ella de pie; ya que si el dobe puede mejorar, por que ella no.

El único que tal vez lo vio como Uzumaki Naruto, fue Sasuke. Primero como su compañero, luego como un amigo a quien salvar, un rival, su mejor amigo, al que puede matar par conseguir poder. Cuando lo vio más poderoso se sintió presionado y celoso, de su poder. Así que trato de matarlo par poder acceder a el. Al final se convirtió a sus ojos, como un escalón al poder.

El demostraría al mundo, quien era Uzumaki Naruto, que lo reconocieran como lo que es en realidad, pero para eso tendría que tener más fuerza, por el entrenamiento y poder cumplir el Plan ojo de la Luna, su nuevo nindo. Se levanto y siguió entrenando.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bueno le pareció algo tedioso, en fin escribir durante 7 horas un capitulo, después de tanto tiempo, puede resultar así. Quería mostrar parte del entrenamiento de Naruto, y algunos temas que quiero que su completen, como la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha, conocer la historia de Akatsuki y las reacciones de Konoha (me gusta torturar a Kakashi!)**

**Agradecimientos a las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para mandarme reviews:**

**Roy-AoiryuuX23: pues si quería darle un motivo solido, así dándole una nueva perspectiva, que se gana una nueva personalidad, como vez y veras como reaccionara al aldea, tengo ya esas escenas en mi mente hechas.. Gracias por tu crítica.**

**Yoshiro-ryu: no lo se como vez ya descarte el NaruHina, pero también no son muy bueno en el romance, tal vez con algunas sugerencias creíbles. **

**DarthMc: eso es lo que quería conseguir, gracias por fijarte en eso.**

**Laen Notria: no lo se, ya que no soy bueno en el romance y no vi el relleno de la parte 1 de Naruto. Dejen sugerencias.**

**Heart Demonic: déjame decirlo, tu comentario, ME LLEGO, LO DIJO MUY ENSERIO. Esos son los comentarios, que inspiran a escritores como yo, a seguir con su historia, todo lo que me dijiste me dio un segundo aire, una nueva perspectiva. Te lo agradezco de corazón por tomarte tu tiempo para escribirlo. **

**Tormentus: gracia por felicitar la plática, en realidad pensé que no seria muy buena y un poco tediosa. **

**Broliuzumaki: gracias.**

**Angel de la luz 95: claro que le daré poder, aunque se lo tendrá que ganar, no solo saldrá de la nada. No será modo sabio, ya que por su anulación, pero veras que tendrá bastante poder. No te preocupes creo que hare encuestas, para que elijan el poder.**

**Celtian Warrior: enserio te parece increíble, gracias por el alago. Eso lo que escribiste es lo que quería hacer, no tener interferencia con el cannon, y como ya explique, llenaría los huecos, sutilmente en ellos. Gracias por tu crítica constructiva, eso me ayuda mucho.**

**00cdg: te agradezco por el comentario y como puse en el primer capitulo, yo si la terminare, a excepción si muero claro esta.**

**José lion: gracias por comentar y mandar felicitaciones.**

**Zero Ancient Wolf: Aclarare tus opiniones. Entrenamiento militar: que crees que es la raíz y Danzo. Locura: que buen personaje no tiene un poco de locura, yo opino que todos estamos un poco locos y si no como yo digo "yo no estoy loco, tu eres muy normal". Personalidad múltiple: naaaa para eso tengo a los Kage Bunshin. Jashin: no, mucha religión y oraciones, para ser sádico, no necesitas ser jashinista. Pervertido: Akatsuki = 9 hombres y una mujer frívola, sin emoción que el amor de su vida, murió para salvarla. Seria ser pervertido con hombres, igual a Yaoi, que me da escalofríos y furia brrrrr. **

**Gracias por comentar y dar ideas.**

**Guest: enserio te hice lagrimar, y yo pensé que no le había expresado toda mi emoción, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Bueno nos vemos**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 6. Ohayo, Akatsuki **


	6. Chapter 6

**GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI… enserio lo siento tanto pero en mis notas finales verán una gran explicación.**

**Oh nos encontramos para el esperado encuentro entre Akatsuki y Naruto… bueno este en este capitulo tuve varias fuentes de inspiración incluyendo Naruto SD y mi mente… sin sueño… a la una de la madrugada.**

**Obtuve mucha ayuda de sus comentarios (Agradecimientos en notas finales) Por que bueno, me hicieron retomar puntos, como la formación de Obito y mi escritura y sobre todo Sharingan. Hablando sobre eso, NO, Naruto no tendrá el Sharingan implantado o tal vez no, en este momento o no se en realidad.**

**Hay lee el manga, porque si están al tanto sabrán, que las palabras son más fuertes que el poder. Y que Obito y Naruto solo pueden ganar hablando… y quiero que muera Obito, bueno que lo maten. **

**O además ver el relleno de Naruto, el cual no es interesante. Sabían de lo que va, en este 2013, 17 capítulos de Naruto son en realidad de manga, ósea basados en esta, no creaciones de Tokio TV. Entonces del final de la saga "Chikara" hasta estos últimos episodios solo son verdaderos la mitad de ellos. **

**O por cierto, en mi anterior nota de introducción, explique que se basaría en canon y manga(los que leyeron las notas finales de mi primer episodio vieron eso), no se refería que toda mi historia se basaría en lo que pasa en ella, solo con unos cambios sutiles (como algunas que he leído) sino que los datos son corroborados o verídicos del manga, como la historia de Obito, no que invente datos sobre eso, como… que fue salvado por unos ninjas de una aldea inventada, que manipulaban el tiempo y el espacio, o como que Mizuki murió en el 1º capitulo, no que escapo con un sello de Orochimaru que lo transforma en un tigre u que Ibiki es una persona sin familia, no que tiene un hermano menor en el país del te y bla bla bla . Ósea que utilizare argumentos auténticos, claro yo inventare hipótesis para llenar "huecos" de las historias de los personajes o de las aldeas, con suposiciones mías. Claro, si utilizare recursos de el relleno (no muchos), pero los utilizare. **

**Gracias por leer, perdón por los inconvenientes causados.**

**XXXXXXXXXX Cambio de escenario o lugar.**

**xxxxx Cambio de personaje o Pov, en un mismo lugar. **

-Personaje hablando-

_Personaje pensando_

**Jutsus de cualquier tipo**

**-Biju hablando-**

_**Biju pensando**_

"_Lectura de pergaminos o libros"_

-Zetsu blanco hablando, **Zetsu negro hablando-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Me pregunto si hay una norma que me ordene que tenga que ponerlo en cada uno de los capítulos. **

Capitulo 6. Ohayo, Akatsuki.

_Akatsuki es igual que un grupo de niños raros. Quienes, tienen gustos raros y aficiones extrañas, cada quien con sus problemas y trastornos. _

_Naruto Uzumaki. _

-Mizukage-sama, las fuerzas han tomado misiones de asesinato de reconocidos nuke-nin, para financiar su….

Deje de tomar importancia, las acciones por parte de la resistencia "Kekkei Genkai" o rebeldes, no tenía importancia para mí. Puesto que solo esto, era una pantalla.

Aunque la forma en la que buscaban recursos, para financiar su objetivo, era muy similar a Akatsuki. Claro que además de cazar nuke-nin, realizaban cualquier trabajo que traería fondos a la organización; ya sea asesinatos, destrucción de ciudades, apoyo en guerras o conflictos civiles.

Tenían tiempo de que no se reunían, 7 años exactamente, puesto que trabajaban en parejas y solo se reunían por el **Gentoshin no Jutsu **(Jutsu: Linterna Mágica Corporal), pero solo fue hace casi dos meses. Claro que al ganar dinero, iban a guaridas a reunirse con Zetsu o con Kakuzu que era el tesorero. Claro jamás se conocieron completamente, como la identidad de Nagato o el cuerpo de Sasori, a excepción del, Zetsu o Naruto, con imágenes.

Hablando de Naruto, era como verme en mi juventud, claro con algunos cambios sutiles, pero ahí estaba. Realmente estaba muy comprometido con el Tsuki no Me. Su desarrollo era notable. Según palabras del propio Zetsu, sus reservas de chakra habían aumentado un 20%. Era un mini-Kisame en términos de chakra. Claro también su aumento de fuerza física y condición, y puntería en diversas armas, no fueron muy notables, puesto que su resistencia era monstruosa.

Otro rasgo era su aumento por el conocimiento. Historia de Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Kumo e Iwa. Además de shinobis notables, armas famosas, Historia de Jinchuurikis, manipulación de chakra y por supuesto, el expediente de Akatsuki. Era como si buscara algo o alguien. Parecía un civil en el desierto en busca de agua. Su búsqueda por conocimiento era muy peculiar no obstante; es lógico, por no tener la educación adecuada por mucho tiempo. Trato de aprender todo por medio de **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

Algo que me sorprendió fue el talento, casi natural en el Fuinjutsu. Sus padres fueron maestros en eso y tenia como apoyo su sangre Uzumaki. El chico parecía que nació nadando en ellos. Aunque admitió que solo conocía, etiquetas explosivas y rollos de sellado. Por lo que dio todo lo relacionado con el tema y todo lo necesario para realizarlo, tinta a prueba de agua, pergaminos y sellos que poseía en la biblioteca privada del Mizukage.

Las artes oscuras era un tema bastante extenso y sobre todo; impredecible e infinito. Podían ir desde guardar un kunai o sellar a un Bijuu. Solo los utilizaban Sasori en poca medida solo como trampas. No supo de donde encontró o se intereso sobre esa rama shinobi. Ya sean libros, curiosidad u otra fuente. Aunque yo tengo una propia hipótesis, mientras Naruto se mantenía fiel y predispuesto a cumplir el plan, no importaba lo que hiciera.

Claro todavía faltaba, enseñanza por parte mía. Así como estrategias, cuerpo humano y ninjutsu. Claro era más vivaz en torno a su alrededor, como cuando casi me descubre en la cocina, al buscar cierto, dinero de Kiri. Tendía que buscar al chico pronto, para mantener su confianza y demostrar su apoyo. Solo faltaba una semana para la reunión, presentación y capacitación. Tenía que hacer su reunión y capacitación lo más antes posible.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Saltaba un árbol tras otro, eran muy frondosos, no muy altos, pero había muchos arbustos que podían esconder enemigos o trampas. Por eso se mantenía en los arboles tratando de no terminar muerto.

En la siguiente rama, un shuriken paso silbando en su dirección, rápido se escabullo, y trato de ganar una dirección diferente. Al pasar a otra rama escucho un chasquido. Una etiqueta explosiva. Salto a otra rama, y acelera a otra dirección, al saltar a la parte superior de uno, 3 kunai con etiquetas, en su dirección gano en consecuencia.

Salto hacia adelante, evitando la explosión por poco eran etiquetas modificadas, que obtenía un 50% más de la explosión promedio. Miro hacia atrás par ver si algún otro más lo perseguía, al perder de vista el frente no vio un cable ninja, puesto estratégicamente, entre la altura y la distancia entre un salto normal de rama en rama. El cable pasó por detrás de su cuello, eliminando su vida.

Poof

El clon llego a su fin y el autor de la muerte, salió de ahí para evitar ser cazado y muerto, por asesinarlo, por parte de los demás en el bosque.

**xxxxx**

Naruto frunció en ceño visiblemente, en su posición, de meditación, encima de Sangaku no Hakaba (Montaña Cementerio), estaba ejercitando su chakra espiritual. Zetsu le había recordado que el chakra se forma por dos tipos, físico y espiritual. Con los ejercicios su control de chakra era más avanzado, claro todavía no podía realizar el **Rasengan**, sin utilizar un clon, pero era más fácil convocar chakra.

Una prueba de ello era, el ejercicio de pegar rocas a su cuerpo con chakra. Era una variante del ejercicio de la academia, claro por ser rocas en lugar de hojas. Le habían dicho que al igual que los Bunshin, el ejercicio ocupaba una cantidad mínima de chakra, y claro por sus reservas jamás podría hacer uno. Por eso pegaba rocas a su cuerpo mientras meditaba.

Era un beneficio estar en afuera de la montaña. Claro después de un mes y unos días, ya no tenía mucho espacio para peleas sin destruir la cueva. Por lo que Zetsu dijo Obito había autorizado que saliera de la cueva, bueno aparte de que estaba en un lugar inhóspito y eran los únicos que sabían de su existencia y ubicación.

Lo primero que hizo fue realizar ejercicios, como siempre mientras los demás practicaban control de chakra y taijutsu. Los grandes arboles y los huesos gigantes daban una buena era área de entrenamiento. Al día siguiente Zetsu trajo unos libros más y armas. Bastantes armas. Claro había shuriken gigantes, capas, la kama y el abanico de guerra de Madara, pero esas eran un poco avanzadas. El no creía que tendría la organización tantas de ellas. Claro sabía que Sasori utilizaba senbons e Itachi, kunai pero además de ellos dos, no sabía de otro que utilizara armas.

Aparte de entrenar puntería y dirección. También a realizar estrategias. Claro el jamás las utilizaba, bueno aparte de hacer comentarios a sus enemigos, que era su forma de "manipular" a la gente. Pero jamás utilizaba estrategias la única vez fue en sus lucha contra Zabuza o Gaara pero era improvisación, algo que obtuvo de sus bromas o conocimiento en general. Pero nunca pensaba, sino que atacaba. Ataca primero y piensa después, ese era su lema.

Pero este era entrenamiento, así que convocaba 50 clones y los ponía a luchar, les daba armas y un lugar determinado para el enfrentamiento. El ejercicio era simple, era infiltración, sigilo, estrategia y sobre todo creatividad. Los otros ponían trampas y mataban a un por uno, el asesino después de la muerte de su "victima", tenía que huir puesto que era el siguiente blanco. Era como ir a una misión en un campo enemigo o matar espías, podías matar a un "enemigo" pero estos actuaban después como tus enemigos, a si que podías trabajar tratando de matar a uno pero teniendo en cuentea que podían matarte después. Fácil, sencillo y eficaz por el momento había 20… 21 muertos.

Su búsqueda sobre la historia del Kyuubi dio frutos. Según esta, en Kumogakure, existieron los Kingin Kyodai (Los hermanos oro y plata), Kinkaku y Ginkaku, aparecieron en la Primera Guerra Shinobi, como la Armada Kinkaku, que acabaron con la vida de el Nidaime Raikage y Tobirama Senju el Nidaime Hokage, en una emboscada, mientras que los kages buscaban un alianza. Pero eso no era lo interesante, sino su poder y habilidad, los hermanos fueron enviados a una "misión" simple. La captura del Kyuubi. Claro eso no resulto bien, fueron tragados por el Kyuubi pero sobrevivieron comiendo su carne hasta que los expulso de sus cuerpo. Sin embargo al hacerlo consiguieron parte de su poder, tenía chakra del Kyuubi. Sin embargo se especuló que tal vez eran descendientes del Rikudou Sennin, puesto que uno trato de comer un tentáculo del Hachibi, murió al tragarlo. Además de ganar el chakra, obtuvieron marcas similares en el rostro al igual que las mías. Pero bueno esto según mi investigación, era solo en los hombres que conseguían chakra del Kyuubi, y que fueran descendientes del Rikudou. Pero bueno además robaron 4 de Los Cinco Tesoros Shinobis (Rikudou Sennin no Hogu) en poder de Kumo. Benihisago(Calabaza de Carmesí ), Shichiseiken(Espada de las Siete Estrellas), Kokinjo (Cuerda del Cielo Dorado), y Bashosen( Abanico de la Palma de Banano). Claro Kumo todavía tenia la Kohaku no Jonei (Vasija Ámbar de la Purificación), pero bueno eran armas, que no podían ser utilizadas por cualquier persona pues absorben una gran cantidad de Chakra.

Bueno la historia, siguió tal como dijo el Kyuubi. Los estúpidos hermanos, Madara, Hashirama, su esposa Mito, su madre y el intento de Kumo de secuestrarla. Odiaba Kumogakure, primero destruye la aldea de sus ancestros, después intenta secuestrar a su Kaa-chan. Eran unos malditos además querían otro Bijuu bajo su mando. Ya tenían al Nibi y Hachibi, que no estaban satisfechos. El Jinchuuriki de Kumo, llamado Kirabi, y el adoptando el nombre de Killer Bee, era el hermano menor adoptivo del Raikage A.

No fue fácil, obtener la información. Ya que no tenían, un miembro de Kumo o espía, claro tenían un escondite pero no era suficiente. "Killer Bee" era unos de los pocos que pudieron dominar a su Bijuu. Aparte era Madara, Hashirama y Yagura.

Eso era extraño se supone, que un Jinchuuriki que controlaba a su Bijuu, no podía caer en un Genjutsu. Claro Obito lo controlaba con su Sharingan, su Mangekyou Sharingan. Este era muy poderoso, además de que posee 5 habilidades extraordinarias, de las que solo 3 eran recordadas o conocidas.

**Amaterasu** es el nivel más alto de los jutsus de Elemento Fuego. Las llamas negras de **Amaterasu** son tan calientes como las propias llamas del Sol. Son inevitables, siempre y cuando el usuario mantenga fijo a su objetivo.

**Tsukuyomi** es un Genjutsu de alto nivel que sólo puede realizar un usuario del Mangekyō Sharingan. Este Genjutsu le da la capacidad a su usuario de poder controlar el tiempo, el espacio e incluso la masa de la objetos, pero para poder llevarla acabo se requiere el contacto visual llevando de esa forma a sus oponentes a un mundo imaginario creado por el mismo usuario.

Al poder liberar y dominar las dos anteriores, se despierta el **Susanoo** es un jutsu que crea a un humanoide espiritual con forma de guerrero samurai. El espíritu es gigantesco, el cual rodea y protege al usuario. Es la tercera habilidad concedida por el Mangekyo Sharingan, después del **Amaterasu** y el **Tsukuyomi**. Al igual que las técnicas, concedidas por el Mangekyō Sharingan, el usuario se une con el **Susanoo** durante su uso, ya que debe actuar como un medio para el espíritu, lo que le permite consumir su energía de fuerza vital. Es muy raro obtenerlo solo Madara e Itachi lo tienen, al realizar sientes un dolor en todas tus células.

Las otras dos que no eran muy conocidas eran. **Kotoamatsukami **es el genjutsu definitivo otorgado por el Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha. Esta técnica permite al usuario controlar la mente de su oponente. Se trata de un genjutsu de la clase más alta, ya que la víctima no se da cuenta que está siendo manipulado. Era el amigo de Itachi que lo usaba y era muy conocido como: "Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante" (Shunshin no Shisui).

Pero para él, el más interesante y raro era el **Kamui** es un Ninjutsu de Espacio–Tiempo del Mangekyō Sharingan, que le permite al usuario transferir cualquier cosa, persona o a si mismo a otra dimensión. Según lo poco que obtuvo de Obito, él lo utiliza para teletransportarse o teletransportar a cualquier otro objeto en un instante, a su propia dimensión, así como volverse intangible, todo su cuerpo, o partes parciales, transportando temporalmente las partes de su cuerpo a esta dimensión. Era por lo que los Shinobis de Kiri, no pudieron tocarlo, era algo bastante peculiar. Según los recuerdos Hatake lo tenía pero parecía que no sabia de su existencia.

Existían otras técnicas como el **Izanami **e** Izanagi,** que eran los kinjutsu (Jutsus prohibidos) del clan Uchiha. El primero era algo complicado, y el segundo se necesitaba células de Senju-Uzumaki para funcionar. Unos de los genjutsus más raros, poderosos, pero sin embargo con una costo. La perdida de un ojo

Obito en su cargo como Mizukage, le facilito el gran arte del Fuinjutsu. Era un arte muy sorprendente, claro las primeras paginas eran puros garabatos, pero había un instinto o un sentido que le daba el poder para entenderlos. El lo empezó a interesar, bastante, puesto que bueno el era un ejemplo perfecto de Fuinjutsu, un sello podía detener hasta un Bijuu. Además su versatilidad, como el que anulo su contrato de invocación, no estaba preocupado por eso, claro que le ayudaron a vencer a Gaara, después de todo no tenían otra utilidad. En cambio el fuinjutsu, podía sellar hasta el fuego eterno de **Amaterasu**, como lo hizo Jiraiya. El quería tener ese poder en sus manos.

Lo primera vez que lo descubrió era en el pergamino de su padre. Aparte de las notas de Fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki, que prometió ir a la tierra de sus antepasados. También había una foto de sus padres, juntos su Tou-chan tenía su gran sonrisa, su Kaa-chan también pero con una mano acariciaba su marcado embarazo. Una foto de su familia, tal y como debería ser sido.

Lo primero que era la memoria para grabarse los distintos kanjis, líneas y significados, de cada sello. Después aprender los conocimientos básicos del Fuinjutsu. Empezó a leer.

"_Un sello esta constituido de diferentes partes. Primero es el objetivo que quiere lograr con un sello. Tome una etiqueta de explosión, su objetivo es una explosión. Así que hay una fuente de poder de la explosión. Usted entonces necesita un limitador de explosión, ya que solo quiere explotar un área determinada. Usted necesita un temporizador para que no pierda los dedos cuando se activa la etiqueta. Luego hay que definir la dirección de los sellos explotarán a. Usted puede dejar que explote en todas las direcciones o sólo uno o dos. Todo depende de la forma de crear su sello"_

Naruto estaba fascinado y un poco temeroso, no sabía que el fuinjutsu era tan complejo.

"_Si usted ha dominado los fundamentos de una etiqueta de la explosión, se puede variar el sello. Como es la de sellar senbons con una toxina paralítica en una etiqueta de la explosión. Se les define como una trampa, llevar a su oponente a la zona de trampa, disparar los sellos y cuando es golpeado que le paralizó y que pueda llevarlo a la unidad de interrogación. Para ello, sólo tiene que añadir una parte de almacenamiento en la etiqueta normal de explotar"_

Naruto rápidamente busco los sellos de almacenamiento. _"Vamos a empezar con un sello de almacenamiento básico. Es uno de los sellos de gran utilidad ya que puede transportar su equipo con él camino más fácil que con una mochila. Y si algo sale mal en un principio no es peligroso. Usted tendrá mucha práctica antes de que esté sólo un poco hábil con los sellos. Mucho depende de la elaboración correcta de los patrones de la foca. Pero no se preocupe, si sale mal, usted puede ver que es un arte complejo, pero un verdadero maestro, puede hacer casi cualquier cosa"_

Tomo el frasco de tinta, le habían traído varios, tinta normal para practicar, a prueba de agua, tinta que reacción con chakra y un kit de cómo realizar tu propio tinta con sangre, para personalizar los sellos. _"Para elaborar los sellos se requiera una tinta especial. Se trata de una tinta especial que permite almacenar chakra. Hasta que no todos los signos de los sellos dibujados correctamente, tendrá que trabajar con tinta normal. Cuando usted tiene que bajar correctamente podrá trabajar con tintan para realizar tus sellos reales"_

Inmediatamente, hizo clones, para trabajar su memoria muscular y aprender los kanjis y demás, bajo su poder. Cuando pudo dominar después de dos días, empezó a practicar sellos. Claro ocurrió algo extraño, era como si hubiera hecho esto antes y era algo natural. Su cepillo bailo sobre el papel, lento pero su golpes eran seguros y pronto hubo terminado el sello. Cuando lo comprobó en los ejemplos, era perfecto, se esperaba gotas de tinta o malformaciones de patrones, pero era igual, claro faltaba un paso muy importante, según el libro.

"_Eso es todo. Esto es lo que parece un sello de almacenamiento de base. Pero nunca se lo verá en esta forma porque tengo que hacer un último paso. Si un sello era tan fácil de leer cualquiera puede reproducir o contrarrestarla con la suficiente experiencia en este tipo de jutsu. Para un almacenamiento desplazarse esto no es un problema, pero piensa de etiquetas explosión. Si alguien encuentra una trampa a configurar y hecho sus sellos inútil. Sí, por lo que he añadido estas señales adicionales en los contornos. Ellos no tienen otro sentido que nuble la naturaleza de la junta. Cuando se agrega chakra para completar el sello que va a cambiar su apariencia" _

Lo primero que logro hacer era un sello de almacenamiento, en su sello- pergamino "especial" tenia guardado, su chaqueta naranja, su hitai-ate, el collar del Shodai, la foto de sus padres y el pergamino de su Tou-chan. Sus cosas importantes.

No podía realizar el **Hiraishin**, era un sello más avanzado y teoría de espacio-tiempo, era difícil, también decía notas sobre el **Rasengan**. Basado en la **Bijuudama,** era la conjunción de chakra en una esfera auto sostenible, tenía el sueño de unir el chakra elemental, con la técnica para aumentar su alcance, de una técnica Rango-A a Rango-S. La teoría lo revolvía el no era una rata de biblioteca. Solo cuando era conveniente. Entonces practicaba constantemente su Fuinjutsu.

Después pudo realizar los sellos explosivos, se concentro en aprender Kayakujutsu (tecinas pólvora), que se basan en etiquetas explosivas. Unos de los jutsus, que estaba practicando los clones y que aprendió fue uno de Sanshouo Hanzo (Salamandra Hanzo) la que le costo las piernas a Nagato. Era poner estratégicamente etiquetas explosivas camuflageadas, de modo de que si una personas pasaba por ese lugar, al colocar una mano en el suelo estas fluyen y se unen a las piernas del enemigo, provocando daños sin modo de salir ileso.

Claro no fue fácil hacer etiquetas. La primera exploto mientras lo hacia afortunadamente era un poco bajo de su explosión, después puso a realizarlos con **Kage Bunshin**, claro en un momento estuvo, apunto de matar a Zetsu, había logrado, aumentar la explosión, considerablemente. Ahora trabajaba de que los sellos experimentales, se activaran por chakra de alguien que pasara cerca, Zetsu fue a entregar sus alimentos como habitualmente lo hacia, sino fuera por su técnica **Kagero **estaría muerto. Claro no le trajo comida, por varias horas.

Otro era los sellos peso, correspondientes en el acondicionamiento físico _"Los sellos de peso, son sellos que pueden ser colocados en la ropa o dibujados en la piel. Estos al ser impulsados con chakra, generan que las pesas, obtengan más peso y así limitando sus movimientos, correspondiente al chakra que los usuarios pone, mayor será el peso de estos" _la teoría del sello de peso se basa en el **Shirou no Jutsu **(prisión de agua) en el cual mientras más chakra, pongas en el Jutsu, más pesado se vuelve el agua como el acero mismo.

Estos eran similares a las pesas de Cejotas, solo eran para mejora sus condición, los primeros días fueron un martirio, sus velocidad se redujo un 30% sin embargo al pasar los días los pesos se adaptaron al cuerpo, por lo que su velocidad, aumento.

Otro clon exploto, sencillamente no era muy bonito ver la muerte de cada uno, además del cansancio, también la estrategia de cada uno iba en aumento. Una ligera perturbación en el aire y abrió los ojos.

-Así que la formación da frutos, verdad Naruto- el niño se veía claramente concentrado en su formación.

-Si claro gracias por el cumplido- pensó, que era raro verlo, no la había visto, desde su desliz en la cocina. Claro seguía siendo, raro verlo con su mascara. ¿Para que se ocultaba? – No pensé que te vería pronto- declaro – pensé que tenias otros asuntos de importancia-

El niño era más desconfiado a los demás –me ofendes Naruto- dijo en tono burlón –Yo no soy como Hatake, que inventa escusas tontas para evitar la formación- añadió con cierto veneno.

_¿Por que tenia que hablar de Hatake?_ –si mal no recuerdo tu solías ser igual, y fuiste la causa de que fuera así- respondió mordazmente.

_-_Touche- declaro–Si pero yo cambie como tu lo hiciste- señalo al rubio.

Naruto ignoro eso y volvió a preguntar –entonces ¿Vamos a entrenar?- pregunto.

-Si, pero no aquí- y de inmediato toco a Naruto para transportarlo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sintió como si una fuerza lo jalara, en un vórtice y el paisaje perdió su forma. Abrió los ojos a una nueva luz un poco nebulosa. Cuando aclaro su vista vio que estaban en un lugar con mucha neblina. Kirigakure concluyo.

Obito miró a Naruto, que no mostraba sorpresa, sino bien como si alguien le respondiera una duda. –Este es tu lugar de entrenamiento- anunció. Era una de las islas olvidadas, que poseía Kiri. Secretas, para algunos, conocidas para personas de elite en Kiri, una isla de entrenamiento. – ¿Sabes donde estamos?- pregunto con intriga en su voz.

-De acuerdo al paisaje, Mizu no Kuni (País del agua), probablemente en una isla, cerca de Kiri- dijo, a Obito. Acaso era unos de sus poderes del **Kamui**. Era un lugar un poco raro para formación.

-Supongo, que hiciste bien tu tarea- sonrió tras su mascara. Si estamos en Kiri, una de sus islas para formación Kage o Anbu.- anunció.

¿Ese era una de tus habilidades del **Kamui**, verdad?- pregunto de repente. Sencillamente bien informado y perspicaz.

-Sí, esas es una de mis habilidades especiales- dijo como restándole importancia. Naruto en cambio estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostró. Obito empezó a moverse.

-Necesito que hagas una orda de clones- ordeno. Naruto recordando, los que dejo haya primero se pudo disiparlas. De inmediato sintió un tirón leve de cansancio que le ordeno sentarse.

Obito lo miro, deduciendo que su formación en la Montaña Cementerio, no la finalizo. – ¿Que te pasa? ¿Cansado?- murmuro.

Naruto solo rodo los ojos. –Claro que no, sino que a veces me doy cuenta de que mi idiotez, impido enterarme sobre este tipo de información- declaro.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, tampoco tuviste buenos maestros- espeto. Esperando su recuperación, retiro su mascara.

Naruto en cambio lo miraba como una presa. Le intrigaba el hombre. Era un gran enigma con un poco de vengativo y sádico. Un ejemplo claro seria como: ¿Por qué decidió atacar y dominar a Kiri? no solo por los Kekkei Genkai, como declaro sino tal vez, porque ellos fueron los causantes de la muerte de su amor y lo hizo como venganza o como orgullo para demostrar que no eran tan poderosos. Otra cosa de cómo logro dominar y someter a Yagura.

Obito lo miro y vio como su chakra lo recuperaba. Pero luego lo confundió la mirada que le daba. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Naruto actuó.

-¿Cómo lograste dominar a Yagura? Tengo entendido de que el domino completamente a su Bijuu- Obito dio un suspiro mental. Sabía que esto seria una consecuencia de su conocimiento aprendido. Las dudas y preguntas. Mirándolo a los ojos empezó su relato.

-Como te dije asumí a Yagura, hace casi 7 años, poco después del ataque por parte de Zabuza- Naruto, asintió. - Claro ese ataque aunque esta documentado, como un fracaso no fue así realmente. En medio de la confusión Yagura fue envenenado e incapacitado la razón fue para eliminarlo- Naruto parecía intrigado y confundido.

-Yagura, fue el sucesor de una línea maldita, conocida como la Niebla Sangrienta. El fue elegido por su total dominio de la bestia. Sin embargo esto aseguraba su poder y resistencia a morir. Por lo que confabulando, los altos mandos de Kiri, trataron de eliminarlo. Sabiendo sobre el ataque de Zabuza, utilizaron como fondo para realizar su muerte. La extracción del Sanbi. Sin embargo no tomaron en cuenta sobre la relación entre la bestia y el Mizukage-

-Yagura, mantuvo un enlace muy especial con su Bijuu, logrando una perfecta pareja, por lo que el Bijuu no tenia problemas para cooperar con el. A diferencia de los demás Bijuus, que tratan de dominar a su Jinchuuriki-

**-Si claro, que tenían una relación estrecha. Eran mascota y amo- **Gruño el Kyuubi, en la mente de Naruto, el cual no le tomo importancia.

-Entonces al noquearlo, procedieron a utilizar el ritual para eliminar al Sanbi, sin embargo al saber sobre la extracción, Yagura logro dividir al Sanbi de su cuerpo, salvándolo de la muerte- Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar, añadió- No dijo que era un Uzumaki, no nada de eso, si no que su relación con el Sanbi logro que fueran dos entidades en un cuerpo que trabajaban como una pareja, no como una que trata de tomar a las dos-

-Al escapar del la muerte, también produjo como consecuencia, la perdida del Bijuu, por lo que quedo débil. Claro el Sanbi logro permanecer en un estado natural, y Yagura aunque débil, logro sobrevivir, ordenando la muerte de los traidores, ahí es donde entre yo y pude someterlo. Claro todavía se piensa que tiene al Sanbi en su poder y aunque también existen rumores de que ya no lo tiene. Sin embargo el miedo y la ira produjeron, el estado actual de Kiri-

Naruto estaba satisfecho con la respuesta. Ese era el gran misterio tras Yagura y el Sanbi. Obito meditaba sobre eso y luego hablo.

-Creo que ya no necesito a Yagura- declaro atrayendo la atención de Naruto –Creo que lo dejare a las manos de los rebeldes en unos cuantos meses más. En fin es un peón sin utilidad-simplemente dijo.

Naruto esta un poco sorprendido por la historia, ahora estaba seguro de que Obito, utiliza a las personas para sus planes. Acaso seria nada más que un "peón" para el. No el dijo que era su aprendiz y mano derecha no haría eso… o si. El no se dejaría manipular. No otra vez. Pero quería saber que tenía que enseñar. -¿Qué haremos hoy?-

-Bueno conoces el chakra elemental- Naruto asintió –Bueno existen 5 tipos de chakra elemental: Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton y Suiton. Yo soy un tipo Katon, y te mostrare como manipularlo. Se especializa en jutsus de tipo ofensivo, yendo desde una simple llama hasta grandes explosiones. El Chakra de alta temperatura, tipo flama que quema todo lo que toca hasta convertirlo en cenizas. Tiene el efecto adicional de enfocar las llamas al objetivo, y es considerado junto al elemento viento como un estilo especializado para la ofensiva.

Los jutsus de elemento fuego, los cuales están asociados con el sello del tigre, pueden ser de medio y largo alcance.

El Elemento Fuego es naturalmente fuerte contra el Elemento Viento, puesto que este último alimenta las llamas e incrementa su fuerza. Del mismo modo, el fuego es débil frente al Agua, debido a su capacidad de extinguir las llamas. Sin embargo, una técnica de fuego lo suficientemente poderosa podría llegar a ser capaz de evaporar a su debilidad natural- Naruto estaba enojado, varios de sus enemigos trataron de matarlo con fuego, como Orochimaru o Sasuke.

Vio que Naruto tenía el ceño un poco fruncido. Como si el Katon le molestara. Recordó su pelea contra el Otouto de Itachi, tal vez por que lo quería matar con todos esos jutsus. Entraría en una nueva perspectiva

-Se que puede ser, que no te agraden los Katon, como este- realizando las señales de mano correspondientes, exhalo y después expulso al mar.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Naruto de inmediato vio una bola de fuego mucho más grande que había visto en su vida, ni el **Ryuka no Jutsu**, de Sasuke era tan potente. Después de su extinción Obito lo miro gravemente.

-Naruto en el mundo shinobi, habrá muchas cosas que no te agraden sin embargo no dudes, si estas son benéficas para ti, utilízalas, yo generalmente, odio este Jutsu, ya que me recuerda, a Konoha y el "Clan". Pero solo cuando logres dominar la manipulación elemental, podrás hacer tus propios ninjutsus, combinando tus habilidades, haciendo algo mortalmente destructivo. Observa cuidadosamente- realizo el sello del tigre, y su kamui empezó a girar como un vórtice, después empezó a exhalar fuego creando una enorme espiral.

**Katon: Bakufu Ranbu**

Vio como el espiral siguió avanzando y evaporando el agua a su paso, hasta un rango de alcance de 50 metros. Eso era realmente impresionante y destructivo. Tenía que empezar ya.

-Ahora vez lo importante de dominar una naturaleza de chakra. Para empezar crea 50 clones. Estos tiene que pensar en el chakra como si fuera una flama, pero antes- de su dimensión de bolsillo extrajo leña y la encendió con un Katon- aprendan a sentir el fuego piensen, en el calor, cuando lo sientan, traten de incendiar estas hojas de papel – otro viaje y un paquete estaba en las manos de sus clones –mientras tanto, toma esto – lanzándole un libro de dentro de su capa, Naruto lo atrapo y leyó la portada, "_Puntos débiles y mortales de los cuerpo humanos_". Lo miro con desconcierto. –Formula los clones necesarios para aprender esto lo más rápido posible, te enseñare un nuevo estilo de Taijutsu-

El asintió y de inmediato se dispuso a trabajar.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

El escondite de Kusagakure, era el más importante y conocido de la organización, se encontraba justamente en el mejor lugar de ubicación de sus miembros, al sur de Takigakure, al este de Iwagakure, al norte de Amegakure, al noroeste de Sunagakure, al oeste de Konoha y Yugakure. Simplemente perfecto. Ahí fue donde cada uno de los miembros desde Kakuzu hasta Hidan, conoció a sus parejas ahí. Claro aparte del de Ame que solo utilizan Konan y Nagato y el secreto, de Montaña Cementerio, era el más conocido e utilizado después de todo ahí se presentaron sus nuevos miembros. Ahí es donde se presentaria ante los demás.

Recordó su última semana, las enseñanzas con Obito, su manipulación elemental avanza a grandes pasos, pudo lograr crear un agujero en las hojas, según Obito era bastante impresionante lograr en una semana. Aparte su estilo de taijutsu en realidad era mortal pero también un poco complicado. El en realidad era bueno en taijutsu, no tanto como la pareja spandex, pero obtuvo una B en la academia. Pero según Obito un inconveniente. El se basa en fuerza bruta e impredecible y este se basa en los puntos del cuerpo que son mortales golpearlos, como un nervio, articulaciones o huesos débiles para paralizar u matar al enemigo.

Primero tenía que aprender cada punto del cuerpo y como se ubican en cada uno. ¡Él aprendía por medio de su cuerpo no con libros! Claro solo si no era Fuinjutstu. Haciendo su ejército de clones los puso en henges para imitar a muchas personas, altos, flacos, gordos, etc. Según el tenia frutos a practicarlo pero Obito señalo que la base de los **Kage Bunshin, **era un simple golpe y desaparece, así que si los golpeaba con fuerza aunque no fuera en el punto correcto desaparecería.

Entonces lo puso a entrenar contra él. Jamás pudo tocarlo, claro con su **kamui **era imposible, aunque fue esclarecedor al señalar sus errores en sus posturas y huecos que podían tomar sus enemigos. Después lo hizo pelear con sus clones de nuevo y él viendo con su Sharingan donde golpeaba para aprobarlo. Cuando lo logro en 3 días, hizo que se quitara las pesas y formulara clones después, el ponérselas con más peso y pelear. Fue una masacre sin duda gano pero solo porque era clones, sino hubiera terminado más herido.

Después lo hizo tomar decisiones para Kiri. El estaba en las sombras del Mizukage, y cada vez que venia un mensajero para informar avances de los rebeldes, él tenía que elegir una estrategia y se la decía a Obito para transmitir. Otra cosa era el aprendizaje de la psicología, como decía Obito "una pelea se puede ganar atraves de las palabras" así que lo puso a identificar, conductas de las personas, generalmente guardias y civiles de Kiri, para descubrir ya sea: mentiras, miedo, enojo, ira, etc. Claro si utilizaba palabas para despistar a sus enemigos pero esto era un nivel superior. Por la expresión de Obito, sus resultados fueron buenos, pues lo dejo elegir su primera misión para interactuar con Akatsuki. Después de meditarlo, el la eligió y Obito le dijo algo primordial.

_Flash Back_

_-Así que esa es tu decisión- dijo Obito estoico como siempre._

_-si-_

_-Bueno, es buena pero recuerda esto. Necesitas confianza- dijo solemnemente._

_-…Confianza?-_

_-Sí, la confianza es algo muy escaso en este mundo shinobi. Nuestra confianza nos valió ser utilizados- declaro Obito._

_Naruto frunció el ceño, el sabia que gue utilizado pero no necesitaba que se lo recordara._

_Obito sin saber los debates mentales de Naruto, continuo-Todos los miembros de Akatsuki fueron avisados, de que tenían que darte formación, pero si logras ganar su confianza, lo harán sin necesidad de estar obligados- termino Obito._

_Entonces estos meses son primordiales para ganarme a la organización, pensó Naruto. _

_End Flashback _

Naruto ya estaba listo para irse, llevaba sus pantalones naranjas y una camisa de rejilla, con mangas a ¾ de brazo, su pelo suelto, una capa de viaje negra con capucha. En su bolsa de armas llevaba diversos pergaminos de almacenamiento con instrumentos para realizar sus sellos y su pergamino "especial" Por fin estaba listo para ir al escondite de Akatsuki.

Para poder elegir su primera misión volvió a leer sus archivos y llego a la graciosa conclusión de que Akatsuki es igual que un grupo de niños raros. Quienes, tienen gustos raros y aficiones extrañas cada quien con sus problemas y trastornos.

Zetsu ya esperándolo en la estancia, con su traje normal listo para llevarlo

-¿Estas listo, **para irnos ya?**- dijo Zetsu con fastidio.

-Sí, ya vamos- me adentre en su capa, poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando hasta que nos sumergimos en la oscuridad.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Una bella kunoichi de peliazul se disponía a hacer los últimos arreglos, en la guarida del cuerpo original de Nagato.

-Nagato es dañino para tu salud salir de Amegakure- dijo Konan con preocupación.

-suficiente Konan, ya oíste a Madara el es su aprendiz. Y aunque no quieras será parte de esta organización. Y jamás falto a la presentación e un nuevo integrante de Akatsuki- dijo Nagato.

-bueno pero – hablo Konan pero fue interrupida.

-dije que ya es suficiente Konan, ya casi llegan los demás- dijo Pein alzando la voz.

Konan callo, mientras una de sus mariposas, aviso que la pareja artística habia llegado, disolviéndose en papel para ir junto al camino Tendo.

**xxxxx**

El rubio y armadura-marioneta, bajaban de una de las aves de cuatro alas, del antiguo Iwa-nin.

Deidara tenía una cara de fastidio e ira-Jamás pensé que volvería a venir de nuevo aquí, Hmm- dijo Deidara con enojo.

- El líder ordeno una reunión, no podíamos rechazarla- dijo Hirulo-Sasori estoico y grave.

-pero no podía ser en otro lugar, Hmm; no es como sino tuviéramos más escondites- replico Deidara.

-Aquí fue donde cada uno nos unimos a la organización. O acaso sigues enojado con lo que sucedió ya hace muchos años- sugirió Sasori.

-Danna, usted sabe que fui obligado a unirme- resoplo Deidara.

-Fue un trato justo, una batalla si perdías. Me pregunto cuando llegara el Jinchuuriki, no me gusta que me hagan esperar, ni me gusta hacer esperar a la gente- hablo Hiruko.

-ojala que ese miembro sepa apreciar el valor del arte, Hmm-

-date por vencido Deidara jams me ganaras- se burlo Hiruko.

-Danna!-

**Xxxxx**

En los arboles circundantes a la guarida el dúo zombi, saltaba.

-Oii, no podrías ir más lento, Kakuzu- resoplo Hidan.

-Cállate Hidan, generalmente te quejas de que caminamos muy lento- replico el ojiverde.

- Demo, eso es por que transportas esos asquerosos cuerpos muertos-

-Ha, el dinero es primordial-

-Entiendo tu apuración, para ti "El tiempo es dinero"- dijo Hidan con enojo.

-Aparte de eso, no me gusta estar cerca de Takigakure- declaro el más viejo de los dos.

-Eso es porque eres un criminal, si fueras un creyente eso no te pasaría- Hidan callo porque Kakuzu lo golpeo con su brazo extensible.

-Ya cállate Hidan, como tu dijiste el tiempo es dinero. Entre más rápido terminemos, más rápido volveremos al negocio- dijo Kakuzu.

**xxxxx**

-Itachi-san, se que es malo estar apurado. Pero no crees que es un poco tarde, ne- dijo un shinobi alto parecido a un tiburón.

Itachi no lo oyó, sabía que era tarde, pero los acontecimientos sucedidos en los anteriores meses lo tenían preocupado. Primero empieza con su Otouto-baka yendo directamente a la cueva de la vil serpiente Orochimaru. Claro lo hacia, para cumplir sus propias metas, o sea su muerte. No estaba preocupado, lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo en su ecuación.

Pero lo única variable que no previo fue sin duda el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Uzumaki Naruto. El hijo único del Yondaime Hokage se unía a Akatsuki como miembro y aprendiz. Era igual de predecible como que Kisame se volviera verde. La duda estaba como se hubiera capturado. La versión de Zetsu era dudosa, seguro que Madara estaba detrás de eso. Él prometió no atacar a la hoja pero eso fue roto. Había capturado al Naruto, claro el jamás tenía intención de capturarlo, por que dañaría a Konoha.

-Itachi-san creo realmente que debemos apresurarnos-

Ignorando los diálogos de su compañero siguió pensando en como lo habían convencido. Pudo ser un genjutsu, pero el Kyuubi haría todo lo posible por eliminarlo. También pudo haber aceptado ir por su propia voluntad. Eso era ridículo, el conoció al niño en su estancia como Anbu. El niño quería ser Hokage, tal como su padre, no pudo simplemente olvidar a Konoha por un camino oscuro y doloroso como Akatsuki y sus planes. El era la viva imagen de la Voluntad del fuego. Y en todo caso el no moriría por el bien del plan de Madara.

-Itachi-san…-

-Ya estamos aquí Kisame- dijo al fin calmando a su camarada. Mientras veía el escondite.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

El escondite tenía dos edificios, uno era el principal, donde los miembros se conocían. Otro donde se encontraban habitaciones completas, cocina y la sala de armas, se llegaban atraves de unas largas escaleras, cruzando puertas Torii, rumbo a las colinas. Ahora tenia que caminar a la principal a conocer todos.

-te estaremos, **esperando ahí- **dijo Zetsu para fundirse en el suelo.

Este era el primer paso, para iniciar el Tsuki no Me.

**Xxxxx**

Los que se agradaban y las parejas hablaban entre si. Estaban esperando a que el nuevo miembro-aprendiz llegara. Antes que pudieran hablar la omnipotente voz del líder, hablo con Zetsu a sus espaldas.

-Aquí esta el nuevo integrante, Uzumaki Naruto- dijo mientras que las miradas se dirigían a la entrada.

Vieron entrar un shinobi rubio, de unos 147 cm, con una capa negra apareció a la vista.

Naruto escaneo a la organización, eran identificables por sus archivos. Mientras que los miembros hacían lo mismo, todos a excepción de Zetsu. Antes de que se prolongara el incomodo silencio, dio una inclinación de cabeza y hablo.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, encantado de conocerlos- dijo tratando de sonar amable y educado frente al grupo de locos.

Los miembros asintieron ya sea con al mirada o la cabeza. Itachi sin embargo estaba pensando frenéticamente. El niño se veía igual a como la ultima vez que lo vio. Sin embargo sus ojos eran diferentes. Eran oscuros y determinados, algo que había visto una vez, en un shinobi de 13 años. Hace casi 5 años. Eran los mismos ojos que vio… es el espejo de su habitación… el día de la matanza Uchiha. Era como si dijera que no importara lo que haría, con tal de cumplir un sueño. Antes de que siguiera con sus pensamientos internos, parpadeo cuando vio que Naruto se dirigía hacia su dirección, más específicamente hacia su pareja.

El ex kiri-nin, traslado una mano hacia el mango de su espada, para cualquier reacción violenta.

Naruto se paro en frente, de el y declaro.

-Eres Hoshigaki Kisame, no- dijo sin emoción.

-Así que gaki, ¿quieres pelear?, no es así, mi espada quiere comer- dijo con burla y mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes.

-No, tu eras un ex miembro de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin (Siete espadachines ninjas de la Niebla), no es cierto- comento Naruto.

-Si y tu fuiste uno de los que pelearon con Zabuza, antes de morir, ne- murmuro Kisame.

-Si y como se, cuando un miembro es asesinado, pasa su espada a perpetrador de la muerte- hablo de nuevo Naruto.

-si y que con eso- respondió confundido Kisame.

-A que esa, será tu próxima misión- hablo el líder, mientras que Kisame lo miraba genuinamente sorprendido –Tu y Naruto, se dirigirán a Nami no Kuni, a la tumba de Momochi Zabuza, para recuperar a Kubikiribocho, tienen una semana y media para hacerlo-.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ahí lo tiene se abren los camino hacia la interacción con Naruto y Akatsuki. Kisame es uno de mis favoritos y sencillamente tienen que ir en su primer viaje, aclaraciones el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento por hacerlo tan corto solo son 7000 palabras.**

**Bueno en cuanto a mis exámenes, obtuve resultados que me alegran, inspiran y permiten sentarme tranquilamente a escribir esta gran historia. Sin embargo trabajar, me mantuvo al limite de escribir lo siento por eso. Además que ya son mis próximos exámenes, la semana siguiente….. odio esto.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Eduardo: Gracias, por tu comentario.**

** : bueno, gracias no sabía que causaba esas emociones. Y bueno yo no me creo un buen escritor y si yo también deseo más tiempo para escribir. Bueno generalmente la actualizaba cada 2 semanas, pero la escuela me causa bloqueos de escritura, más trabajar ni se diga. Bueno generalmente actualiza viernes y este caso jueves por la noche. **

**MudeYamil: te agradezco tus felicitaciones, también tienes buenos gustos (Saint Seiya), y escritura (me gusto mucho tu fanfic "el extraño niño rubio) y si tengo algo planeado entorno a una "mascara".**

**José lion: bueno cuando estaba escribiendo el anterior capitulo, y escribia diálogos estilo Naruto (un poco idiotas) me di un alto y me dije: Wo Wo, espera tengo que cambiar a Naruto, no simplemente seguirá así. Y como vez ira madurando, (como vez en su desconfianza y analizar a las personas) claro utilizara unas cuantas acciones de se "antiguo yo" para sus planes.**

** .soulsilver: tu fuiste la razón para tomar al formación de Obito te lo agradezco. Y no, no tendrá el Sharingan (al menos en lo que llevo mi historia). Gracias por tu critica y si me falta un beta****. Y gracias por lo de mis exámenes. **

**Iro Uzumaki: Saludos desde aquí, para Colombia (mi historia se internacionaliza) y gracias por tu review este me levanto el ánimo, con las verdades y apoyo. Y como dije no lo tendrá el Sharingan, y su maestro espacio tiempo aquí esta con Obito y también hay maestros de kenjutsu en Akatsuki. Y claro odio los sellos de mano, en los Jutsu esa idea tuya es de gran ayuda.**

**DarthMC: no sabía que podía generar esos sentimientos, trate de captar los sentimientos e cada uno de ellos, no sabía si lo hice bien, pero de todos modos gracias, eso fue a causa de una historia que leí.**

**Arceus-Sama: si claro que le daré algunos justsus o similares a los demás, pero no todos como los kinjutsu de Deidara y Kakuzu o Hidan.**

**Angel de la luz: bueno nos e nunca vi ese arco con Sasame, pero bueno lo consultare con mi almohada. Y como respondí no Sharingan, o al menos no ahora. Y si tengo poderes raros y especiales, aunque el de los Yedi es como los de Pain Tendo. Gracias y saludos igualmente.**

**Tormentus: Saludos a ti y a tu hermana. Yo también me divertí con esa comparación de Akatsuki, aunque hay otras como la frase de hoy y demás más graciosas. Y si la desarrollare lenta según otros pero para mi normal.**

**Yoshiro-ryu: gracias y Kakashi se merece aun más jajajjajajja.**

**Roy-AoiryuuX23: tu eres realmente un muy buen critico, y claro si analizas todo críticamente podrás ver las acciones de los "buenos" desde otro punto de vista, como los de Minato o Hashirama. Y no lo hare cambiar de opinión (al igual que Nagato y ahora Obito, la ironía) como declare este es un Naruto oscuro Pero en este mes largo y tedioso tu y otras historias me pusieron a pensar. Que define un Naruto oscuro. Lo define su odio a Konoha, pero que puede amar a más personas, lo define su dolor o como actúa, que desea dominar al mundo su sed de sangre y venganza. Leí historias donde su interacción con Akatsuki, lo deja un poco más reservado y sarcástico o un poco sádico. Pero en realidad que define a un Naruto oscuro…. Piénsalo. **

**Zero Ancient Wolf: gracias por las aclaraciones, y lo del yaoi era broma claro que tendrá su lado pervertido, en la historia lo tiene no importa Naruto es un pervertido un poco raro. Y si claro agradezco tus apoyos y tendrán una gran cuchara de dolor buajajjajjajajja.**

**Próximo capitulo (en proceso de un mejor titulo)**

**Capitulo 7 : Tiburones, Frutas, Katanas y Nindo. **


End file.
